Sorciers aux enchères
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Mais pourquoi! Pourquoi atil accepté de participer à une vente aux enchères pour aider l’association de Hermione! Et surtout, pourquoi estce que, lui, Harry, a été acheté par son professeur de potions? Slash SSHP.
1. La vente aux enchères

SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES 

****

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.  ****

**Résum**** : **Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de participer à une vente aux enchères pour aider l'association de Hermione! Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que, lui, Harry, a été acheté par son professeur de potions? Slash SSHP.

**Warning**** : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes. Plusieurs couples vont se former, pratiquement tous homos. Et oui, l'auteur est irrécupérable.^^

**A/N**** : **Et vi, voilà une fic plutôt inattendue, de par le contexte^^ mais aussi par le fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas prévue dans mon projet de fics mais l'idée m'est venue comme un flash et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. Lol. Du coup, voilà, une nouvelle fic farfelue made in moi.^^ Je voudrais aussi vous dire que dans l'histoire, il y a des 'acheteurs' hommes pour des 'serviteurs' hommes, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous gays. Juste qu'ils ont soit un fort respect pour la personne 'vendue' et veulent mieux la connaître, soit de l'amitié ou simplement pour les avoir à leur service. D'autres personnes vont aussi 'acheter' les gens pour s'amuser car ce n'est pas une 'vente' qui aurait lieu très souvent à Poudlard.

Je dédie cette fic à ma maman. Seule moi saura pourquoi.

SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES 

**Chapitre 1 : La vente aux enchères**

****

'Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi !' se répétait Harry en se mordant les lèvres de ses dents parfaitement blanches avec fureur, les laissant encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement. 

Il n'était absolument pas conscient de toutes les paroles, rêves et fantasmes inavoués et inavouables dont il faisait l'objet depuis sa rentrée en sixième année. Pour les filles – et certains garçons – de Poudlard, cette rentrée avait été le commencement de leurs tourments. Journaliers et nocturnes.

A la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry était parti du collège, certes adulé par la plupart de ses occupants mais aussi physiquement petit et malingre. Quelle n'avait donc pas été la surprise de tous lorsqu'il était revenu de ses vacances, complètement transformé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Il avait grandi d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres en l'espace d'à peine deux mois, ce qui l'avait fait passé du plus petit garçon de cinquième année, au plus grand jeune homme de sixième et septième années. Il dépassait même les professeurs les plus grands, excepté le professeur Snape dont la taille l'équivalait. Harry avait aussi gagné en muscles, non proéminents ni gonflés à l'extrême mais magnifiquement visibles et très seyants. 

Sa peau avait l'air perpétuellement dorée ce qui ne faisait que ressortir ses yeux lumineux et merveilleusement émeraudes que ne cachaient plus ses lunettes, ainsi que sa bouche purpurine et charnue qui constituait les rêves érotiques de plus d'un étudiant des deux sexes. Ses traits fins s'étaient accentués apportant une touche féminine à son charme indéniablement masculin. Il ne pouvait être qualifié que d'Adonis.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coupés courts et refusaient encore de se laisser dompter mais cela lui conférait une aura séductrice qui n'était pas là pour le desservir.

De plus, les expériences qui avaient peuplées son passé n'avaient fait que lui conférer une certaine sérénité mêlée de puissance et de détermination qui sculptaient ses expressions.

Il n'était que beauté dénuée de vanité puisqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

'Mais pourquoi Hermione ! Pourquoi m'as-tu entraîné là-dedans !' se dit-il en avançant un peu plus sur l'estrade qui libérait les premières personnes 'vendues'.

« Le numéro 2 n'est autre que Justin Finch Fletchley de Poufsouffle. Il… » 

Harry n'écouta pas Hermione davantage. Mais quelle idée avait eu la jeune femme ! Elle était tellement imprégnée dans son combat pour la libération des elfes de maison qu'elle en venait parfois à des extrémités, pensa le jeune homme. Extrémités qu'autorisaient Dumbledore.

« Malheureusement ! » soupira-t-il en balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Tous les élèves étaient en ébullition pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il voyait les filles compter leur argent avec fébrilité ou lancer des regards jaloux à leurs copines. Harry n'osait pas trop les fixer car son malaise ne faisait alors qu'augmenter. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être un morceau de viande parfaitement rôti et exposé devant une horde de carnivores affamés.

« … Et vendu à Alicia Travis pour la somme de 15 gallions ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle tandis que la demoiselle en question sautillait sur son siège, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle se leva et alla poser la somme demandée sur une petite table où trônait une urne. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière et devait prendre et recompter l'argent pour la mettre ensuite dans l'urne qui serait intégralement reversé pour la cause des elfes.

'Comment peuvent-ils avoir adhéré à l'idée ?' se demanda Harry en regardant les professeurs à la grande table dont la plupart étaient aussi excités que leurs élèves. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur Flitwick qui était derrière lui sur l'estrade et il soupira à nouveau.

« … numéro 3, un autre élève de septième année, j'ai nommé Neville Londubat… »

Harry regarda son ami, rougissant mais le regard fier, s'avancer jusqu'au bout de l'estrade. Il entendit les cris des 'acheteurs' intéressés faire grimper les prix. Neville était d'un physique agréable et très apprécié parmi les sorciers grâce à sa bravoure lorsqu'il avait dû combattre contre les mangemorts à la fin de leur sixième année – mois de juin qui avait vu la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres par la main même de Harry Potter.

« … Neville vendu à Blaise Zabini pour la somme de 28 gallions » jubila Hermione en regardant Neville qui avait écarquillé démesurément ses paupières tant il était stupéfait.

Le Serpentard, quant à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents en détaillant son 'achat' d'un regard appréciateur.

Comme avec le couple précédent, Blaise prit la main de Neville et l'amena à la table des Serpentards où ils s'assirent côte à côte. 

« Le numéro 4 fait également parti des Gryffondor de dernière année et n'est autre que Seamus Finnegan… »

'Bien sûr', se dit Harry amèrement. 'Il n'y a pratiquement que des Gryffondors ! Lorsqu'on a refusé de "participer", elle ne nous parlait plus. Mais évidemment, comme elle a si bien su nous le répéter, il s'agissait de notre choix et de notre conscience…'

« … Adjugé vendu à Dean Thomas pour la somme de 22 gallions. »

Tandis que les applaudissements faisaient à nouveau écho dans l'immense salle, Harry regardait Seamus se diriger avec étonnement vers Dean qui avait rougit légèrement. Dean alla donner les gallions au directeur qui vérifia la somme et la mis dans l'urne.

« Le numéro 5 est connu sous le surnom de Maugrey Fol Œil, ancien Auror et combattant pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il… »

Alastor Maugrey se tenait debout d'une manière que l'on aurait pu qualifié de conquérante, tout en faisant courir son œil magique dans toute la salle à une vitesse fulgurante, scrutant avec méfiance tout geste suspect. Sa jambe de bois était légèrement avancée et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à bondir sur la première personne qui ferait un mouvement trop vif.

Lorsque Hermione eût fini de présenter l'homme dont le visage était déformé par de multiples cicatrices, un silence assourdissant se répandit dans la Grande Salle et une voix retentit, le brisant net, « 100 gallions » dit calmement un Dumbledore très souriant.

Maugrey ne laissa rien transparaître mais fût heureux de cette intervention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une toute petite voix répliquer « 101 gallions ! »

Tout le monde alors se tourna vers la personne qui venait de manifester son intérêt.

Et Rusard rougit.

Dumbledore restait, pour la première fois de sa vie, bouche-bée et il s'exclama « 102 gallions ! »

La foule retenait son souffle avec excitation, attendant le dénouement de cette silencieuse altercation.

Pendant cinq minutes, l'expression de Maugrey ne fit que passer de la joie à l'horreur, du soulagement à la terreur, de l'espoir à la mélancolie et enfin, il fût remporté par son ami de toujours, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps après le Survivant, soit Albus Dumbledore pour la somme de 153 gallions.

Le sourire d'une certaine Gryffondor brune était extatique.

« Le numéro 6 » dit-elle avec bonheur en voyant s'approcher Ernie McMillan jusqu'au bout de l'estrade qui faisait face à toute cette foule enthousiaste.

Harry était de plus en plus écœuré. Comment une telle vente pouvait-elle bien se déroulée à Poudlard ? ne cessait-il de se demander en sentant son estomac se contracter de plus en plus à mesure que son propre tour approchait. Et qui allait l'acheter ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer le rythme de sa respiration et de son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Le Poufsouffle fût acheté par Lavande Brown pour 16 gallions.

« Le numéro 7, Monsieur Ronald Weasley… »

Ron était d'une pâleur terrifiante et Harry pouvait voir ses mains tremblées. Il savait que son ami avait une peur affreuse de ne pas être acheté et donc de se voir humilier aussi bien par ce manque d'intérêt que par les remarques blessantes que ne manqueraient pas de siffler les Serpentards.

Une fois que la voix de Hermione se fût fanée, une autre voix féminine et déterminée se fit entendre. 

Jamais Harry n'avait vu cette jeune femme avoir cette expression sur son visage habituellement rêveur. Et lorsqu'elle s'écria, « 50 gallions », la mâchoire de Ron tomba sur l'estrade, suivit de près par celle de Hermione qui fixait Luna Lovegood avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur.

« 55 gallions ! » s'exclama alors Padma Patil.

Luna la fusilla du regard et Padma le soutint avec défi.

« 60 ! » dit Luna en continuant de la fixer.

« 65 ! »

Ron en était ébahi, contrairement à Harry qui était ravi. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être content de voir deux jeunes étudiantes se battre ainsi telles des yens rachitiques pour un Ron bien fûmant et savoureux à souhait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être en voyant l'air heureux de son meilleur ami. Du coin de l'œil, il vit également l'expression furieuse et jalouse d'une Hermione impuissante et sa joie augmenta d'un cran. Elle avait été prise à son propre piège. Au moins, elle aurait appris une leçon.

« 100 gallions ! » hurla Luna en crispant ses poings sur sa robe de sorcier avec frénésie, rêvant visiblement d'enserrer le coup de la belle Serdaigle aux longs cheveux noirs.

Padma était livide. Elle regarda ses quelques économies et sans regarder sa camarade d'école, secoua la tête en signe d'abandon. La voix étouffée de Hermione retentit alors et elle croassa un « Adjugé vendu à Luna Lovegood pour 100 gallions. »

Cette fois-ci, la coquette somme ne la faisait pas sourire.

Elle fusilla le prochain condamné du regard et siffla « Numéro 8 ! »

Colin Creevey sursauta et se précipita en tremblant vers le bout de l'estrade, à côté de la jeune femme écumante de rage.

« Monsieur Colin Creevey, sixième année… »

'Mon dieu' se disait Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre. 'Le prochain, c'est moi !' Il avait l'impression que l'estrade sur lequel il se trouvait se mettait à tanguer et les visages qui l'entouraient se firent brusquement flou. Il inspira alors plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. 

'Ca ne sera que pour une semaine' essaya-t-il de se réconforter. 'Une semaine, ce n'est pas très long. Ca passe vite. Et puis, Hermione a fait des règles donc les acheteurs ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent avec nous…'

« … Numéro 9 s'il vous plait ! Numéro 9 ! » répéta Hermione plus fortement en fronçant les sourcils à Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées, celui-ci n'avait pas vu que le tour de Colin était passé. Il tourna sa tête vers le petit blondinet et vit que Natalie MacDonald de Gryffondor l'avait acheté pour 15 gallions et qu'elle le regardait avec une tendre admiration.

« Numéro 9 ! » répéta encore Hermione avant de souffler « Harry, c'est à toi ! »

La bouche très sèche, le jeune homme s'avança d'une démarche souple vers le bord de l'estrade et regarda devant lui pendant que son amie faisait la présentation.

« Harry Potter, étudiant de septième année à Gryffondor, vainqueur de la guerre… »

Harry n'en entendit pas plus. Il sentit ses intestins bouger dans son ventre tandis qu'il voyait les centaines de regards voraces fixer son visage et son corps.

'Qu'avaient donc toutes ces filles ?' se demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler la rougeur qui menaçait de colorer ses joues bronzées.

Empourprées, elles avaient toutes l'air d'avoir très chaud et déboutonnaient ou avaient déboutonné les premières attaches de leur robe. Il semblait également à Harry qu'elles devaient presque toutes avoir un problème avec leurs lèvres qu'elles léchaient abondamment. 

Harry était très mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main nonchalante dans les cheveux et entendit une vague de soupires extatiques retentir. Il avait hâte que ces quelques minutes d'intense embarras se passent pour que ce ne soit plus que, pour lui, un mauvais souvenir et non un horrible présent.

« Nous commençons la vente à 10 gallions… » dit Hermione qui fût bientôt coupé par des cris de femme en furie.

« 20 ! » s'écria Parvati Patil.

« 25 ! » cria Pansy Parkinson.

« 30 ! » hurla une troisième année que Harry ne connaissait pas. Et à partir de ce moment, tout ne fût que chaos.

« 40 ! »

« 50 ! »

« 55 ! »

« 60 ! »

Harry avait ouvert des yeux ronds, incrédule. Certaines filles se criaient dessus tandis que d'autres avaient fondu en larmes à cause de leur trop maigre porte monnaie. D'autres encore se défiaient dans des sommes de plus en plus astronomiques, ne voulant pas céder. Harry se demandait même si certaines avaient réellement les moyens pour augmenter la mise.

Les voix se firent de plus en plus disparates à mesure que l'enchère flambait. 

Une voix inattendue retentit alors ce qui horrifia le jeune Gryffondor.

« 150 gallions ! » 

Draco Malfoy regardait son ennemi avec une expression d'envie si intense que Harry sentit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« 160 ! » s'écria Parvati qui était d'une nature plus économe et déterminée que sa sœur.

« 170 ! » rétorqua le blond avec un calme calculé.

« 175 ! » dit la brune.

« 180 ! » sourit le Serpentard.

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et les pinça. Elle regarda Hermione puis le blond et enfin son argent.

Draco commençait à jubiler, Harry à être terrifié. Puis, des plus stupéfait lorsqu'il entendit Hermione lui demander quelque chose de tout à fait invraisemblable. 

Non, il avait mal entendu ! Elle n'avait pas pu lui demander de faire cela ! Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Allez Harry, dépêches-toi » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Q-Quoi ? » bégaya-il.

« J'ai dit 'retire ton tee-shirt !' Dépêches-toi s'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi ! » s'horrifia-t-il davantage. 

« Pour augmenter les prix bien sûr ! » rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête tant la réponse lui semblait évidente.

« Non Herm ! Je ne vais pas faire un strip-tease ici ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire un strip-tease ! C'est pour la bonne cause Harry ! Pense aux elfes et puis, lorsqu'il fait chaud, en été, tu le retires bien, alors ici c'est pareil ! »

« Mais non, c'est pas pareil Herm ! C'est… »

« S'il te plaît Harry ? Je t'en prie ! »

« Non ! C'est hors de question 'Mione ! »

« 181 ! » persista la belle Gryffondor.

« 200 ! » sourit le blond en voyant le regard de Parvati se voiler de larmes impuissantes et déçues.

Draco regarda alors Harry avec une expression triomphante sur le visage.

Hermione s'exclama alors, « 200 gallions une fois, 200 gallions deux fois, 200 gallions trois… »

« 250 gallions ! »

Cette voix ! Cette voix ! Familière et inconnue. Glaciale et brûlante. Sarcastique et jubilante. Unique. Celle de son maître des potions.

Toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui et il soutenait celui de Harry avec une certaine lueur de défi conquérant.

Le jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs cligna des yeux, plus incrédule et décontenancé que jamais. Plus écœuré et horrifié également.  

« 260 ! » reprit Draco.

Snape lui lança alors un regard noir qu'il savait parfaitement maîtrisé depuis le première fois où il avait réclamé un peu plus de purée à l'âge de six mois. 

Malfoy sursauta et analysa rapidement le coup d'œil meurtrier qui lui disait 'Moi, professeur, toi à ma botte donc pas un mot !' Draco se rassit donc la mort dans l'âme et la frustration dans son premier cerveau, le deuxième étant plus prudent.

« 260 gallions et une noise » jubila Carnivore Snape en tournant de nouveau son regard vers Rôti Harry.

« 260 gallions et une noise une fois » dit la voix sombre et désolée de Hermione. « 260 gallions et une noise deux fois, 260 gallions et une noise trois fois ! » Le coup du marteau de bois que tenant la jeune femme retentit fortement aux oreilles de Harry et ses viscères se dissolurent lorsqu'il entendit « Adjugé vendu au professeur Severus Snape pour la somme de 260 gallions et une noise. » 

*******************************

De nombreuses étudiantes se traînaient en sanglot hors de la Grande Salle tandis que Harry, debout en bas de l'estrade, voyait son professeur donner l'argent exigé au directeur de l'école. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme pétrifié. Snape l'avait acheté.

_Snape_ - l'avait - achet !

« Numéro 10, professeur Flitwick… »

Lorsque Dumbledore mit le compte exact dans l'urne qui portait le nom de l'association des « Elfes Libres », Snape se tourna vers son 'achat' avec un sourire victorieux et s'avança vers lui en le détaillant avec froideur et indifférence de ses prunelles noires.

« 20 gallions ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall tandis que le professeur Bibine augmentait la somme de 5 gallions sous le regard intimidé d'un professeur Flitwick rougissant.

Désormais debout devant lui, le maître des potions tendit la main à Harry et le regardant avec ce défi toujours visible dans ses yeux sombres. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que son étudiant ne la prenne pas.

« Calmez-vous Mesdames s'il vous plaît… » prononça Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Harry savait qu'il devait prendre cette main tendue qui s'était étirée jusqu'à la sienne sans pour cela la lui toucher. Ils se fixaient du regard, se combattant l'un l'autre tout en sachant que Harry n'en sortirait pas vainqueur. Il avait été vendu. Il appartenait à présent à Snape pour sept jours, il devait lui obéir. Il avait signé un contrat et ne bafouerait jamais une promesse.

« … Le professeur Flitwick est adjugé vendu au professeur McGonagall pour 70 gallions ! »

Sa main se tendit et il prit celle de son professeur malgré lui.

« Le numéro 1 revient en scène. Goyle est mis, cette fois, à prix à une noise ! »

« Une noise ! » s'écria Crabbe la seconde suivante.

« Adjugé vendu pour une noise à Vincent Crabbe. »

Sa main était chaude et lorsque celle-ci se referma sur ses doigts, telle une toile d'araignée entourant sa proie de ses fils, il sentit le pouce de l'homme caresser la chair tendre mais ferme du dos de sa main. 

Et, avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Snape se tourna vers la salle et s'exclama « Etant donné que cette manifestation a été organisée pour une bonne cause et que monsieur Malfoy a l'air avide d'y participer, je suggère qu'il vienne à son tour sur l'estrade. »

Le visage de Draco se figea en une expression d'horreur mais devant une impossible retraite, il dû se joindre au rang des volontaires.

Les lèvres serrées, le blond entendit Hermione faire l'improvisation de sa présentation.

Severus ricana et emmena Harry vers la table des professeurs en jubilant toujours intérieurement.

Il l'avait ! Le morveux était à lui ! Pendant une semaine où il ne ferait que profiter de son nouveau et désiré serviteur. Et la première chose qu'il exigerait de lui serait de réclamer son droit le plus strict.

Il revendiquerait son droit de cuissage !

A suivre… 


	2. Première journée dans l'antre de la bête

SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES 

****

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé. 

**Warning**** : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes.

**A/N**** : **Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.

**A/N ****2 : **Coucou. Oulala, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews, merci beaucoup.

Il y a deux choses que je voudrais éclaircir. Déjà, pour l'idée flash que j'ai eu, c'était le fait d'écrire sur une vente aux enchères humaines qui a lieu à Poudlard, pendant les études de Harry, en plus de mes autres fics (chose qui n'était pas du tout prévue car je ne voulais pas en ajouter une mais j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose). J'avais déjà vu et lu deux fois le concept de vente aux enchères version HP mais elles ne m'avaient pas plu et elles ne se passaient pas du tout à Poudlard donc là, oui, je revendique bien l'idée parce qu'elle est mienne. J'écris donc ce que j'ai envie de lire.

Et la deuxième chose que je voulais éclairer était le **'droit de cuissage'**. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas tous compris ce terme. J'explique donc. Au Moyen-âge, certains seigneurs s'accordaient le droit de 'passer la nuit' avec la femme d'un de leurs serfs la nuit de leurs noces. Et donc, quand Snape dit qu'il veut bénéficier du droit de cuissage sur Harry, c'est qu'il veut le mettre dans son lit étant donné qu'il est son serviteur pour 7 jours et que mon cerveau débridé et pervers avait envie depuis longtemps de mettre cette expression dans une fic parce que je l'aime bien… Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dit la même chose au Moyen-âge. Lol.

**Aulili : **J'ai d'abord été horrifiée en lisant ta review puis, assez vexée parce que s'il y a bien un principe que je ne supporte pas que l'on bafoue c'est 'Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse' or, je n'aime pas qu'on copie mes écrits donc ce n'est pas moi qui le ferais avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu avais dans l'esprit que j'avais copié cette personne. Je peux te dire que ce sont bien toutes mes idées que j'ai mises dans la fic et que toute ressemblance est totalement fortuite. Je comprends tout de même et te remercie de me l'avoir dit parce qu'au moins, tu m'as fait part de quelque chose qui te tracassais. Je ne lirais pas la fic pour le moment parce que c'est justement si je la lis maintenant que je risque d'être influencée, non pas par les idées mais si j'ai les mêmes ou approximativement les mêmes, je me dirais qu'il ne faut pas que je les mette or, si j'ai écrit cette fic, c'est justement parce que c'est une histoire que j'aurais voulu lire et qui n'a pas été écrite. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà vu et lu parfois des fics anglaises de vente aux enchères mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais en faisant référence à mon idée flash (Voir A/N 2). Etant donné que mes autres lecteurs ont aussi mal compris ce que j'avais dit, je rectifie comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'il y a un malentendu. Aussi, je ne peux pas avoir lu toutes les fics qui sont écrites sur hpss et d'ailleurs, je n'en lis malheureusement plus beaucoup à cause du temps qui me manque. De plus, j'ai dédicacé cette fic à ma mère. Je l'ai fait pour une raison bien précise et franchement, je pense que cette dédicace et cette fic ne vaudraient rien si j'avais bassement copié la fic d'une autre. Je pense avoir suffisamment d'inspiration, d'estime de moi et de respect des autres pour ne pas faire de plagiat, d'autant plus que la première personne pour laquelle j'écris, c'est moi donc cela ne m'apporterait aucun mérite personnel. Désolée pour cette longue réponse mais je voulais vraiment éclairer ton jugement. Je te remercie en tout cas de m'avoir donner le nom d'une excellente auteur, comme tu la qualifies, car je ne 'crache' jamais sur des bonnes fics hpss (par contre, tu ne m'as pas donné le nom du site et je n'en connais pas beaucoup). Je te remercie aussi pour ton lien mais je n'ai pas macromania (et je ne suis pas très douée à l'ordi aussi donc s'il faut l'installer, je vais avoir quelques soucis. Lol). Ca m'a affiché une page blanche. Gros bisous.

Anya et Xérès, Apocalypse-Nox, Onarluca, Lola Reeds, Black-Alex, Prune, Lululle, Miya Black, Arcadiane, Lady Yoko Crystal, Gaeriel Palpatine, Roxane de Bormelia, Kero, Alisa Adams, Eternamm, Marika Jedusor, Néanta, Amano Ai, Yume no Kami, Flore, Lili Sanguisorbe, The spirit of the white w, Le-Délirium-Tremens, Vif d'Or, Hermichocos, Soal, Lulu-Cyfair, Kaori, Aurélia, Pandoria, Aresielle, Elphe07, Lisandra, Arlein de Lioncourt, Kitty, Tiayel, Rach33, Nahamy, Dumbledore, Litacy, Chaos, Pioupiou, Poucette, Yume623, Dega, Luna Denree, Sev, Choléra, Link9, Mikii, Diosa, La Foldingue, Crackos, Anwn, Noa Black, Sothis, Feemusty, Céline.s, Cybele Adam, Zairoon, Lily Ewans/Potter, Lilou, Souly, Henna-Himitsu, Astronema, Yusuki, Shunrei : Excusez-moi d'avoir mis tant de temps avant d'updater. Je ne voulais pas mettre un mois mais le temps passe vite et j'avais beaucoup trop de fics en cours pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Là, ça va, je n'en ai plus 'que' 5. Lol. J'espère, en tout cas, que ce chap vous plaira autant que le premier et je vous fais de très, très gros bisous et un câlin pour me faire pardonner.

**Sindra : **- Elehyn rougit atrocement – Merci et pour ta réponse, je veux être écrivain depuis toute ch'tite. D'ailleurs, j'écris depuis toute ch'tite. Quand je faisais des bêtises, pour me faire pardonner, j'écrivais des poèmes à ma mère… et ça marchait. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Virginie : **Si tu aimes voir Severus dominant voire limite SM alors dans cette fic, tu vas être servie. Lol. Ce n'est pas une fic SM, si l'on peut dire, mais Severus est bel et bien le dominant. Dès que j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai tout de suite su le caractère que je voulais lui donner. Gros bisous.

**Desdemona : **Alors, en fait, je n'ai pas encore décidé si Harry serait vierge ou pas. L'expression 'droit de cuissage' étant évoqué par les pensées de Severus n'indique donc pas si Riry est encore 'pur'. Pour la longueur de la fic, il y aura probablement 9 chaps en tout et pour tout (la présentation de l'enchère : chap 1, un pour chaque jour de la semaine de 'servitude' et le dernier pour la 'conclusion'). Gros bisous.

**Kerowyn : **Désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir mais j'irais quand je pourrais. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ça peut parler mais tu as éveillée ma curiosité. Lol. Gros bisous.

SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES 

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée dans l'antre de la bête**

****

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces règles ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces règles ! » s'écria Severus, horrifié, en tenant la lettre que lui avait tendu Hermione Granger alors qu'il partait avec son 'achat' vers ses appartements.

Comment ça 'Pas d'abus sexuel' ! Et son droit de cuissage alors ? Il avait quand même acheté Harry ! Le p'tit con était à lui ! Et rien qu'à lui ! Il était son esclave et donc devait exécuter tous ses ordres sans discuter !

Il relut une nouvelle fois ces règles maudites que la Gryffondor avait élaboré.

**Règle n°1 : **Pas d'abus sexuel.

**Règle n°2 : **Pas d'humiliation physique ou morale, en public ou en privé.

**Règle n°3 : **Pas d'usage de violence physique, verbale, morale ou magique.

**Règle n°4 : **Pas de chantage ni obligation financière quelle qu'elle soit.

**Règle n°5 : **Interdiction de donner ses devoirs à faire à sa place.

**Règle n°6 : **Interdiction de troubler l'acheté dans ses besoins biologiques (ex : sommeil, repas, etc…).

**Règle n°7 : **Respecter les droits de l'acheté (voir feuillet ci-joint).

**Règle n°8 : **Respecter le cycle scolaire de l'acheté (pas de retard ou d'absence en cours).

**Règle n°9 : **Respecter les règles ci-dessus sous peine de sévères réprimandes.

Règle n°10 : L'acheté a droit de bénéficier d'une heure quotidienne dans la semaine pour sa propre liberté et de deux heures par jour le week-end. L'acheteur a droit de les fixer mais pas de les lui refuser.

Severus grogna en avisant 'l'humour' de la jeune femme qui avait intitulé ces règles, les 10 commandements. Il prit ensuite le feuillet joint avant de lire à haute voix « Droits et devoirs de l'acheté. »

Règle n°1 : Obéir à votre acheteur, jour et nuit…

« Ca, c'est bien » approuva Snape en souriant d'excitation.

… tant qu'il ou elle respecte ses propres règles…

« Ca, ça l'est moins » grogna-t-il à nouveau après avoir lu la suite de la règle.

… Si la moindre désobéissance est notée par l'acheteur, l'acheté sera très sévèrement réprimandé par l'organisateur officiel de la vente, soit Albus Dumbledore.

Règle n°2 : Aucun ordre ne doit interférer dans votre cycle scolaire en vue de lui nuire.

Règle n°3 : Informez-vous sur les règles et droits de l'acheteur, autrement appelé Les 10 commandements.

Règle n°4 : Vous pouvez négocier vos heures de liberté journalières (1 pour les jours de la semaine, deux le samedi et deux le dimanche) mais en aucun cas les fixer sans l'accord de votre acheteur et encore moins lui désobéir.

Règle n°5 : Vous devez le respect à votre acheteur. Aucune violence verbale, physique, morale ou magique ne vous sera autorisée.

Cet accord a été approuvé par le directeur de Poudlard, Monsieur Albus Dumbledore pour une durée de sept jours et sept nuits. Après cette semaine, le contrat sera considéré comme nul et non avenu.

Severus pinça les lèvres et lança les feuillets avec rage sur le bureau de ses quartiers.

Harry était venu le soir, après la vente, ici même. Il lui avait fait voir le lieu dans lequel il logeait et qui serait également sa demeure pour les sept prochains jours et… les sept prochaines nuits. L'homme avait dû, cependant, le laisser partir car le contrat ne débutait que le lendemain.

« Oui » dit-il avec possessivité. « Demain, il sera à moi. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le contrat qui le narguait de ses règles insolvables et il sourit.

Le sourire était malin, calculateur, anticipatif, intelligent… dangereux.

Puis, il murmura « Et bien, à malin, malin et demi Miss Granger ! Nous verrons qui est le plus fort de nous deux ! Les règles peuvent sûrement être contournées et… je ne suis pas un ex-Serpentard pour rien. »

--------------------------------------------

« Oh mon dieu Hermione, je te déteste ! » gémit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Je suis désolée Harry » répondit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre d'un air coupable. « Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Snape allait t'acheter. »

« Et tu as vu cet air sadique et satisfait qu'il affichait ! » répliqua un Ron terrorisé qui entendit un autre gémissement horrifié de la part de son ami.

« Oh Harry ! Vraiment, pardonne-moi » supplia la jeune femme brune en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se déroule comme ça… Non » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil amer à Ron. « Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Harry, essaye de te dire que ce ne sera que pour une semaine » tenta de rassurer le rouquin d'un ton peu convaincu. « Ca passe vite. Sept petits jour et sept… petites nuits… avec Snape… Oh mon pauvre, il va te torturer ! Le connaissant, il va faire tout pour t'humilier le plus possible et te martyriser » continua Ron en ne remarquant pas le regard horrifié de Hermione tandis qu'elle secouait la tête pour lui dire de se taire, ainsi que l'air désespéré et abattu de Harry. « Il va sûrement te demander de laver ses chaussettes un fouet à la main pour que tu ailles plus vite mais du moment qu'il ne te demande pas de nettoyer ses sous-vêtements… bleurk… il va peut-être t'obliger à danser nu devant tous les Serpentards ou à t'habiller comme la grand-mère de Neville ou pire ! … »

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres et imaginait les scènes dont parlait Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Te priver de nourriture ! » répondit le rouquin.

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama Hermione en balayant ses paroles d'une main vive. « J'ai fait une liste de règles qui interdit aux acheteurs de faire n'importe quoi avec vous. Snape ne va pas faire n'importe quoi ! Et puis, il est adulte et employé de Dumbledore. Et même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Harry parce que s'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, il aurait à en répondre devant lui et… »

« Mais Dumbledore sera occupé avec Maugrey ! » contra Ron avec vigueur. « Il l'a acheté… d'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi… j'ai comme des soupçons… je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils feront de leur nuit, non ! non ! non ! »

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et poursuivit « Mais dis-toi que ce n'est que pour sept petits jours et si tu reviens entier… »

« Ron ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es en train de terroriser Harry ! »

« Mais non 'Mione, regarde-le, il est… »

Le rouquin venait de se tourner vers son ami – ami qui était livide et avait les mains posées sur ses joues les doigts tirant sa peau vers le bas ce qui dévoilait largement ses orbites, lui donnant un air de cocker malheureux.

« … ah oui, je l'ai terrorisé. Pardon Harry. »

« C'est rien » gémit Harry.

« Harry » dit Hermione d'un air décidé. « Je vais te passer les feuillets qui font partis du contrat et tu vas les lire. Tu verras tout ce qui est écrit et toi aussi Ronald Weasley » ajouta-t-elle avec hargne et jalousie ce que ne perçut pas le rouquin, contrairement au brun.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et allait lui demander pourquoi mais la jeune femme était déjà partie pour ramener une copie des contrats.

Harry soupira à moitié résigné. Sa vie ne serait-elle faite que d'obstacles et de malheurs ? Demain, à 9H00 précises, il devrait affronter une nouvelle bataille et il n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

--------------------------------------------

« Pas d'abus sexuel » murmura Harry en lisant la première règle. Il frissonna. Il ne voyait pas du tout Snape en être sexué, donc encore moins en petit ami potentiel.

_Petit ami._ _Petit ami et Snape._ Harry frissonna de nouveau. Ces deux mots n'allaient pas du tout ensemble, décida-t-il. Snape était un être froid, amer, grincheux, sarcastique, cruel, doucereux, absolument pas séduisant et qui avait autant de graisse dans ses cheveux qu'une plaquette de beurre dans sa barquette. Non, pas du tout attractif.

Harry ne considérait pas son maître des potions comme un homme dont il aurait pu tomber sous le charme. Et pourtant, il avait déjà eu un béguin pour un de ses professeurs. Cela avait été en sixième année et ce professeur était _une_ enseignante. Il s'était cru amoureux jusqu'au jour où elle avait failli le tuer sous les ordres de Voldemort. Cela l'avait tout de suite refroidi.

Il s'était aussi senti attiré par Olivier Dubois lorsqu'il l'avait revu durant l'été qui avait précédé sa rentrée en sixième année également. C'est pendant ces vacances-là qu'il avait compris qu'il était bisexuel.

En dehors de Cho Chang – s'il pouvait la compter -  il n'avait pas eu de petite amie. Et il n'avait pas eu de véritable petit ami non plus. Il avait bien échangé quelques baisers passionnés et des caresses plus ou moins osées avec Roger Davies lorsque celui-ci était venu remplacé temporairement Madame Bibine pour les cours de vols et l'arbitrage de Quidditch mais cela n'était pas allé plus loin.

« Règle n°2 :Pas d'humiliation physique ou morale, en public ou en priv » lut Harry à haute voix. « Est-ce que Snape saura s'en empêcher au moins »

De cela, le jeune homme en était mois sûr. Et en tant qu'ex-Serpentard, Harry le croyait tout à fait capable d'avoir planifié quelque chose pour contourner les règles tout en ne les bafouant pas.

« Je vais en baver » murmura-t-il les yeux éteints.

--------------------------------------------

9H00.

Quelques coups secs mais légers furent frappés à la porte. Tellement légers qu'ils auraient pu être inaudibles si Severus ne les avait pas attendu derrière le panneau de bois sculpté.

Il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et sourit diaboliquement en découvrant le corps de rêve qui se trouvait derrière et qui voyait son plan fichu par la rapidité de son professeur.

Snape ricana. « Alors, vous vouliez retourner à la Tour Gryffondor en disant que personne, chez Snape, ne vous avait répondu et pouvoir gagner un peu plus de temps mon cher Potter ?! »

Il lut dans ses yeux la vérité qui était bien celle qu'il venait d'énoncer et ricana de plus belle.

« Et bien non mon cher esclave, entrez dans votre geôle si c'est à cela que vous vous attendez. »

L'homme se repoussa et se plaqua contre le mur pour laisser entrer son élève chez lui et Harry passa devant lui. Cependant, Snape ne s'était pas collé assez contre le mur et il ne se recula pas pour faciliter le passage de son étudiant. Harry vit cela comme une première humiliation et Severus se délecta de sentir les muscles du jeune homme frotter contre son corps lorsqu'il entra.

Harry soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers le salon dans lequel il attendit le retour de son enseignant qui claqua la porte au plus vite et suivit son élève pour le fixer avec jubilation. Un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

« Comme vous le savez Potter » dit-il avec anticipation. « Nous sommes dimanche et votre contrat se terminera dimanche prochain à 9H00 précises également. Durant cette semaine, je veux que vous vous fassiez discret mais présent. Je veux que vous m'obéissiez en tout et que vous ne parliez pas pour ne rien dire. Aucun ordre ne sera discuté mais exécuté dans l'immédiat… »

« Professeur… »

« Silence ! » siffla l'homme.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit Silence ! Vous me désobéissez déj ! Alors je vais devoir vous remettre à votre place ! » jubila l'homme qui n'attendait visiblement que cela.

« Mais Et les règles ! » dit Harry trop vivement pour que Snape puisse lui couper la parole.

« Les règles seront respectées » grogna-t-il à contre-cœur et d'un air rageur. « Vous devez exécuter mes moindres désirs et je ne souffrirai aucune désobéissance sinon il vous en coûtera… d'une manière ou d'une autre Potter et tout en suivant les obligations du contrat. »

Snape le regardait avec implacabilité et triomphe.

« La première des choses que je souhaite est que vous m'appeliez 'Maître' » jubila l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry en eût le souffle coupé et rétorqua instantanément « Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Cela fait deux fois que vous me désobéissez depuis ce matin Potter et il est à peine 9H10. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous maîtriser un peu mieux et de m'obéir ! »

« C'est de l'humiliation ! Règle n°2 de… »

« Je ne bafoue en rien cette règle Potter ! » s'écria Snape avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Harry.

« Ah oui ! Et vouloir que je vous appelle 'Maître' c'est quoi ? Vous voulez faire concurrence à feu Voldemort ? »

« Taisez-vous Potter ! » siffla l'homme qui était rouge de colère. Une veine battait violemment à sa tempe et il ajouta « Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse me remettre en relation avec la magie noire et ses adeptes Potter, que cela soit bien clair entre nous. Je veux que vous m'appeliez Maître pendant ces sept jours parce que vous êtes mon serviteur et que vous me devez obéissance… »

« On se croirait au Moyen-âge ! » ricana Harry. « Tout à l'heure, vous allez me parler des droits des vassaux à leur Seigneur. »

« Et pourquoi pas Pot- » commença Snape.

« Règle n°2 » contra le jeune homme.

« Silence ! J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages ! Il n'y a pas lieu d'invoquer cette règle dans cette affaire étant donné que je suis bien un maître Potter. Un maître en potions plus exactement. Donc, comme vous m'appelez Professeur en cours, ici, vous m'appelez Maître. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que Snape trouverait une parade pour l'humilier sans changer les règles. Il était bien trop intelligent pour son salut.

« Alors Potter ? » sourit l'homme d'un air goguenard. « Vous ne dîtes plus rien ? Pourtant, pour l'instant, je vous y autorise… »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? » lança Harry avec mépris.

« Que vous m'obéirez. Dites-le serviteur ! »

Harry pinça très fortement les lèvres l'une contre l'autre mais savait qu'il devait faire ce que Snape lui disait de faire. Il grogna donc dans sa barbe « Oui. »

« Oui pour quoi ? » s'amusa le professeur.

« Oui, je vous obéirai » siffla Harry.

« Et oui, qui ? » sourit encore plus largement l'enseignant.

« Oui… Maître. »

« C'est bien Potter » approuva Snape en lui tapotant sur la tête comme s'il était un bon chien. « Vous n'apprenez pas très vite mais je sens que ça va venir. »

Harry le fusilla du regard en rejetant vivement sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle soit hors de portée du contact de Snape qui haussa un sourcil mais resta muet quant à ce retrait.

« Bien » dit-il enfin. « Je pense que vous allez pouvoir commencer vos tâches. Déjà, je voudrais que vous lessiviez et récuriez de fond en comble le salon, mon bureau, la kitchenette, la salle de bain et les toilettes sans l'aide de votre baguette. Je crois que ceci vous prendra une bonne partie de la journée et vous apprendra un petit peu à vous discipliner. Ensuite, vous reviendrez me voir. N'oubliez pas que vous avez le droit à deux heures de liberté aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez les prendre quand ça vous arrangera. Vous voyez que je peux faire preuve de magnanimité Potter » sourit l'homme. « Vous irez également déjeuner et dîner en même temps que moi et repartirez de la Grande Salle en ma compagnie donc ne traînez pas trop à table avec vos amis et surveillez mes allées et venues. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne vous chercher. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui » marmonna Harry.

« Oui qui ? »

--------------------------------------------

Harry n'en pouvait plus. L'heure du déjeuner lui semblait avoir eu lieu une éternité auparavant. Il n'était même pas dix sept heures et il était fourbu. Ces membres hurlaient leur douleur et il n'avait qu'un seul vœu : se détendre dans un bon bain moussant.

Il se redressa en s'étirant et gémit « Voilà, une autre pièce de faite ! »

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à nettoyer le bureau de Snape et il aurait fini. Il avait déjà soigneusement lavé les autres pièces pour ne pas avoir à les recommencer si cela ne satisfaisait pas son maître des potions mais il avait remercié des milliers de fois au moins les elfes de maison qui exécutaient déjà très bien leur travail. Pour le récurage de chaque pièce, Harry avait procédé par un ordre personnel : si Snape se trouvait dedans, il ne la faisait pas et ainsi, le jeune homme avait réussi à l'éviter au maximum pendant ces heures de ménage – lui-même ayant vaqué à ses occupations professorales.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il devait le faire ! Il devait nettoyé le bureau !

'Mais Snape y est !' lui rétorqua sa fierté qui était en totale contradiction avec sa loyauté vis-à-vis d'un contrat signé.

Il soupira encore et se dirigea vers le bureau que lui avait fait découvrir son professeur la veille. Il poussa la porte et entra. Immédiatement, le jeune homme fixa son regard sur son maître des potions et croisa le sien… ainsi que son sourire sardonique.

Après avoir préparé quelques potions pour madame Pomfresh, l'homme corrigeait à présent des copies.

En voyant son élève entrer, il ricana avant de dire « Vous tombez bien Potter, c'est justement votre essai que j'étais en train de corriger… ou plutôt de déplorer. »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

Snape fit un sourire goguenard et lui ajouta « Décidément, vous avez autant de subtilité pour la confection des potions que de capacité pour rédiger une simple rédaction ce qui ne nous amène pas à grand chose. J'espère au moins que l'emploi du chiffon ménager ne vous est pas si difficile. »

Le jeune homme restait toujours muet ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son professeur. Severus voulait le voir se rebeller pour pouvoir lui rabattre sa verve, il voulait le voir enrager tout en se faisant insulter davantage. L'homme aimait le voir soumis et plus il sentait son pouvoir sur lui et plus son excitation grandissait.

Il voulait tellement ce gamin que son désir en devenait douloureux. Il l'avait vu grandir et devenir un homme… un homme qui incarnait parfaitement la plastique de ses rêves et il voulait dompter ce corps qu'il devinait fougueux.

Snape détailla avec avidité le corps moulé de blanc de son étudiant. Il pouvait voir le pantalon et le tee-shirt salit en certains endroits, et dans d'autres l'adhérence du tissu mouillé qui révélait plutôt que ne cachait ceux-ci. Il avait un superbe profil.

Un des tétons bruni du jeune homme pointait audacieusement sous le coton et Severus n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre entre ses lèvres et le martyriser de ses dents voraces.

La luxure s'infiltra dans ses veines tandis qu'il détaillait les fesses rondes et bien visibles qui se tendaient délicieusement alors que le Gryffondor se penchait légèrement pour nettoyer les étagères basses d'une de ses bibliothèques.

Severus sentit alors son sexe se gonfler davantage et il dût crisper ses doigts sur le bureau pour ne pas agripper ces hanches, arracher le tissu qui recouvrait sa croupe ferme et le prendre d'un coup pour se perdre à jamais en lui.

Harry ne se rendait absolument pas compte du trouble de son professeur et continua d'astiquer les pans de bois qui maintenaient les étagères lourdes d'ouvrages de la bibliothèque principale du bureau personnel de son maître des potions. Il se pencha pour dépoussiérer la tablette la plus près du sol et entendit le bruit brusque d'une chaise que l'on repousse avec violence. Harry sursauta et se redressa pour découvrir que son enseignant sortait de la pièce à vive allure.

Le jeune homme sourit de satisfaction et retourna à son travail… Cependant, il n'aurait pas sourit ainsi s'il avait connu la réelle raison du départ de son professeur ainsi que ses pensées le concernant…

--------------------------------------------

« Professeur ? » appela Harry en entrant dans le salon où il découvrit Snape, sur un canapé, en train de lire un livre sur l'histoire de la magie – thème qui surprit énormément le jeune homme.

« Que vous ai-je déjà dit Potter ? » dit Snape d'un ton sec en se tournant vers son élève avec un sourcil dédaigneusement haussé.

Harry lui lança un regard perdu et l'homme soupira.

« Soit vous le faites exprès, soit vous avez une mémoire des plus courtes… ou peut-être les deux. Je vous ai dit qu'en privé vous deviez m'appelez… ? Allez Potter, un petit effort, je suis sûr que votre neurone va y arriver » ricana Severus.

Harry le fusilla du regard et trouva un subterfuge pour ne pas dire le mot qu'il détestait tant à présent. Il fallait qu'il change rapidement de sujet donc avec précipitation, il dit « Je viens de finir votre bureau. Toutes les pièces ont été faites… »

« Non pas toutes Potter » coupa Snape en le fixant attentivement tandis qu'il ajoutait. « Il manque ma chambre. »

L'homme fit une pause et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en reprenant « Le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Je vais vous la montrer étant donné que vous ne l'avez pas vu hier soir » dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant à grands pas dans un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une porte de chêne massif.

Harry lui fit suite et se retrouva bien vite dans une belle pièce aux tons clairs aménagée succinctement mais avec tout le confort moderne. Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite très à l'aise dans cette salle qui respirait la chaleur, contrairement à son propriétaire. Un grand lit était dressé en son centre et semblait des plus moelleux et douillet. Harry se retint de suivre l'impulsion qui l'avait immédiatement saisi en lui ordonnant de plonger dessus à corps perdu. Cependant, il ne savait pas si Snape aurait très bien réagi à cette initiative.

Son regard se tourna alors vers une armoire imposante qui ornait un des coins de la pièce et qui était placée à côté d'un magnifique tableau où une photo, prise de nuit, d'un volcan en éruption se laissait admirer. L'image révélait la nature dans son déchaînement avec toute la beauté dangereuse que cela pouvait entraîner. Les volutes opaques de fumée ne cachaient en rien la lave incandescente et dorée qui coulait en rivières disparates de la bouche béante de la roche en fusion. Des brindilles rouge et or volaient ça et là dans un feu d'artifice rougeoyant. La photo était véritablement superbe et Harry fût surpris de voir un tel tableau chez son si glacial maître des potions.

Au dessous du tableau, une petite commode de bois clair s'étendait près d'une fenêtre qui… Minute !

Le regard de Harry retourna promptement vers la commode et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils avisèrent ce qui se trouvait sur le dit-meuble.

Il entendit Snape ricaner et dire « Comme vous pouvez le voir Potter, cette chambre est parfaitement propre. Les elfes de maison l'ont nettoyé intégralement hier et ce n'est pas cela que je veux vous faire laver. Je pense que la _petite_ séance de ménage vous aura apporté un peu de savoir vivre et de discipline. Donc, je crois aussi que les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer. Vous allez me nettoyer tous ces objets et ensuite, je vous dirai ce qu'il faudra que vous fassiez. Maintenant, allez-y Potter ! Commencez ! »

--------------------------------------------

'Je savais qu'il était malade' pensa Harry en nettoyant un godemiché d'une belle taille.

Il venait de nourrir le cuir d'un long fouet noir en vu d'assouplir la lanière et avait vu passer entre ses mains une cravache tressée. Une paire de menottes en métal recouverte de cuir fourré lui attirait l'œil ainsi que des pinces pour tétons. Il avait lavé plusieurs chapelets de boules anales et d'autres instruments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'était que son maître des potions s'intéressait de très près aux hommes et cette information le faisait frissonner de dégoût.

De son côté, Snape jubilait. Avec tous ces objets dont certains étaient sado-masochistes, non seulement il avait fait comprendre à son étudiant qu'il était gay mais qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour la domination. Vu son caractère et les instruments qu'il venait d'acheter en vu de s'amuser un peu de la réaction de Potter, il savait que le jeune homme comprendrait qu'il n'était pas masochiste.

Sans être tout à fait sadique, Severus aimait dominer et lorsqu'il apercevait un signe de faiblesse chez un de ses élèves ou un de ses collègues, il s'engouffrait dans la brèche pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Voir un élève baisser la tête ou rougir face à une de ses remarques l'emplissait de triomphe, lorsque c'était face à lui alors qu'il n'avait rien dit, une excitation diabolique lui faisait battre le cœur et lorsqu'il s'agissait de la soumission de Potter, il sentait monter une érection.

Le Gryffondor était son péché mignon. Toutes ses réactions étaient détaillées et analysées par ses yeux noirs. Il aimait par-dessus tout batailler avec lui et gagner leurs petits duels. Il adorait les tentatives malheureuses du jeune homme pour essayer de le vaincre et la lueur de rébellion qui animait ses prunelles émeraudes à ce moment-là. Pour Severus, c'en était affreusement jouissif.

Harry sentait les yeux sadiques de son professeur lui brûler le dos et il se dépêcha au plus vite d'en finir. Tout au long de cette tâche, l'homme avait été là. Il n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de le fixer et Harry en avait été très embarrassé.

Il reposa le dernier objet lavé dont il ignorait totalement l'usage et dit sèchement à Snape « Voilà, voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ou puis-je bénéficier d'un peu de mon temps libre maintenant ? »

« Vous pouvez disposer Potter mais n'oubliez pas deux choses ! L'une est que le dîner se passera dans une heure et l'autre, vous avez encore omis de m'appeler par mon titre ! Dites le Potter ! »

Les yeux de jade du jeune homme flamboyèrent de colère et il cracha « Maître » avec tout le venin dont il était capable. Puis, il tourna les talons et s'en fût rapidement sous le ricanement de son maître des potions.

--------------------------------------------

« Ron j'en peux plus » pleura Harry sur l'épaule de son ami. « Il est dingue, sadique et gay et il ne pense qu' »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le rouquin tout à coup. « Tu viens bien de dire que Snape est gay ? »

« Oui ou bi… »

« Beurk ! » dit Ron avec une mine écœurée en passant une deuxième couche de vernis jaune sur l'ongle du pouce de Luna qui écoutait de la musique sur son baladeur magique donc n'entendait rien. « Et je suis sûr qu'il te demande de faire des choses très bizarres ! » affirma-t-il en prenant un flacon de vernis mauve pour faire l'index.

« Euh… plutôt oui mais je ne crois pas que tu voudras savoir quoi » répondit le brun avec désespoir.

« Oui, ça c'est tabou je crois » répliqua le rouquin en passant, cette fois, une couche bleue sur la majeur. « Ce genre de conversation c'est comme pour Dumbledore et Maugrey, je ne veux rien savoir !… Alors dis-moi, il ne t'a quand même pas trop fait souffrir au moins ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir… ? »

Ron balaya sa phrase d'un geste vif de la main comme le faisait souvent Hermione et lui dit « Allonge-toi sur la canapé Harry et raconte-moi tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le sofa.

« Il m'a fait nettoyé presque tout son appartement, du sol au plafond et ensuite… euh… bah après… bah… nettoyage encore… »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Ron. « Je pensais qu'en te voyant partir, je ne te reverrais pas revenir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua « Je peux te dire qu'il ne se prive pas de m'insulter ou de m'humilier ou… »

« Hey Harry ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Hermione a fait des règles et il doit les respec- »

« Oui mais il les contourne sans jamais dépasser les limites ! On ne peut rien dire ! »

« Harry, il y a bien écrit 'pas de violence verbale' or, s'il t'insulte… »

« Non, il me lance des choses qu'il me dit aussi d'habitude ! C'est son langage naturel… _Snapien_ _! _»

« Oh ! » fit le très pertinent Ron en prenant le flacon de vernis vert après avoir reposé le rose.

« Oui ! » acquiesça le non moins loquace Harry en regardant le visage de Luna, complètement recouvert de masque à l'avocat avec deux rondelles de concombre sur les yeux.

--------------------------------------------

« Granger, pourquoi veux-tu… ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione pour cette semaine Malfoy ! Tu oublies que tu dois m'obéir ! »

Draco regarda la jeune femme avec mépris et pesta pour avoir été vendu puis acheté par elle et surtout, à un prix dérisoire.

« Oui mais tu oublies que je n'étais pas volontaire pour être sur l'estrade et franchement, m'acheter pour 250 gallions n'est pas cher payé! »

Hermione soupira et, intérieurement, se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait fait en effet.

Sur le coup, elle avait été tellement en colère de voir Luna s'approprier Ron pour une semaine, qu'elle avait voulu rendre le rouquin jaloux et l'occasion était arrivée d'elle-même en la personne du Serpentard blond. Mais Ron avait-il bien remarqué qu'elle l'avait acheté?…

Sur le chemin du couloir amenant aux cachots, elle vit au loin son ami Harry qui dévalait les escaliers à tout allure. Il ne l'avait pas vu et elle souhaita que, pour lui, tout aille bien.

--------------------------------------------

« Potter ! »

Harry n'avait pas encore franchit le seuil de la porte des appartements de son maître des potions lorsqu'il entendit son appel. Il soupira.

Ses deux heures de liberté venaient de se terminer trop rapidement à son goût. D'abord, il avait été prendre un bon bain qui l'avait délassé quelque peu, puis, avait été discuter avec Ron. Ils avaient été dîner ensemble et avait discuté encore jusqu'à ce que le temps imparti à Harry se finisse. Le jeune homme était alors revenu dans les cachots.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'où était venu l'écho et se figea à l'entrée lorsqu'il découvrit son professeur sur son lit, étendu nu sur le ventre.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le corps souple et musclé qui s'offrait à sa vue.

La tête brune était posée sur l'oreiller et ses cheveux noirs se déployaient sur la taie blanche en vagues souples et légères. Harry pouvait voir la base de son cou d'albâtre qui semblait presque fragile à la douce lumière des bougies et faisait paraître son dos encore plus large et puissant qu'il ne l'était probablement. La courbe de sa colonne était des plus parfaite et semblait délicate dans sa paradoxale robustesse et se terminait en deux vallées bombées et attrayantes.

Harry se sentit trembler à la vue de ces fesses fermes mais au semblant accueillant et doux. Dans la semi-obscurité, il avait l'irrésistible envie de laisser sa main oser des caresses qui l'auraient fait rougir en pleine lumière. Ses doigts se seraient alors permis de courir sur le velouté de cette chair renflée pour sombrer dans ses profondeurs secrètes et moites. Le jeune homme sentit le désir se déverser dans ses veines et venir se concentrer dans son sexe qu'il sentit s'ériger.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de l'homme et détailla les jambes interminables et finement galbées qui reposaient sur la couette jusqu'à ses pieds abandonnés à la détente.  

« Potter ? »

« Oui Maître » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque et frémissante.

« Il y a une potion aux huiles essentielles sur ma table de nuit. Massez-moi avec. »

La phrase était tombée comme un couperet et fit sursauter l'étudiant.

--------------------------------------------

Après s'être lavé les mains, Harry avait prit le flacon d'un geste très nerveux et avait fait coulé le liquide épais dans le creux de sa main où il s'était quelque peu réchauffé. Et, à présent, il répandait l'huile onctueuse sur la peau souple de son enseignant.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours et il était terriblement mal à l'aise mais aussi, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il se sentait bien. Malgré lui, il aimait découvrir la texture de la pâle épiderme de son professeur, il aimait pétrir ses muscles pour les détendre. Il aimait aussi découvrir le corps qui le fascinait à présent et entendre les petits soupirs de bonheur que ne pouvait retenir Snape et qui fuyaient de sa bouche de temps à autre.

Ses larges mains venaient de parcourir tout son dos et ses jambes et il ne fût pas surpris lorsque l'homme lui murmura de le chevaucher. Il aurait dû l'être pourtant mais cet ordre lui paraissait naturel et il s'exécuta.

Il retira ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds et passa une jambe par dessus le corps de son professeur. Il s'assit sur la base de ses cuisses et rougit tant cette position lui paraissait érotique.

Il crût entendre son maître des potions gémir mais il ne pouvait pas le certifier. Ses mains reprirent leur chemin vers les larges épaules de Snape et glissèrent avec sensualité le long de ses bras aux muscles déliés pour rejoindre le dos de ses mains. Ce faisant, ses paumes en découvrirent les moindres pores et Harry dût se pencher en avant, réduisant ainsi considérablement l'espace entre son propre torse et le dos de son professeur.

A cette faible distance, Harry pouvait percevoir l'odeur de l'homme et il la respira avidement.

Severus sentit le souffle léger et chaud de son étudiant contre sa nuque ce qui embrasa le feu de ses reins. Il remua imperceptiblement sur le matelas et ressentit une nouvelle décharge de plaisir envahir son membre érigé.

Harry s'interdit de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque tentante et se redressa en laissant ses paumes refaire le chemin inverse. Elles massèrent ensuite les omoplates puis, pressèrent la colonne en un mouvement lent, presque lascif. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux reins délicieusement cambrés et luisants et il ne pût s'arrêter là. Il se suréleva et les laissa accéder à ses fesses avec une lenteur agonisante.

Snape mordit son oreiller pour ne pas crier et savoura cet instant hors du temps qui avait échappé au destin. Il se délecta de sentir les mains de son étudiant sombrer dans le creux de sa chair qui séparait ses cuisses et repartir vers la croupe charnue qui n'appelait que caresses et excitation.

Chevauchant toujours son professeur, Harry se recula sur les genoux de façon à pouvoir continuer son massage le long de ses jambes. 

Severus sentit sa tension se relâcher quelque peu et pût de nouveau contrôler sa respiration. Et lorsque le massage se finit, il ne se retourna pas et ordonna à son élève d'aller exécuter une tâche quelconque pour le libérer de sa présence torturante.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fût éclipsé, Severus repensa à ses mains sur son corps huilé et, inconsciemment, se mit à bouger sur le matelas. Ses hanches ondulèrent sur le drap d'un mouvement d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne frénétique. Mordant toujours son oreiller pour étouffer son bonheur, il jouit dans l'intimité de son lit.

--------------------------------------------

Severus venait de prendre sa douche vespérale et revêtit un bas de pyjama de coton.  

Il était prêt à aller se coucher et également à affronter la scène qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« Potter ! » appela-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et ils se posèrent sur la silhouette longiligne de son maître des potions.

« Oui ?… _Maître ?_ »

« Venez vous coucher ! » ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant de le suivre.

Le jeune homme posa son livre sur le canapé et se leva promptement. Sa journée de labeur l'avait épuisé et il ne rêvait que d'un bon lit. Il se demandait toutefois où il dormirait car il n'avait pas vu d'autre lit que celui de…

« Vous prenez le côté gauche ! » dit Snape.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry avec un air effaré. « Je – Je ne… vais pas dormir dans votre lit… avec vous ! »

« Vous préférez dormir par terre ? » demanda Snape avec ironie.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir à même le sol de pierre dur et glacé mais il ne voulait pas non plus dormir avec _lui._

« Règle n°1 » rappela Harry avec ferveur. « Pas d'abus sex… »

« Je ne vous propose rien d'autre que dormir Potter alors venez vous coucher immédiatement ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais vint se glisser, à contrecœur entre les draps propres.

Devrait-il connaître pire que cela ?

« Demain, vous me donnerez mon bain ! »

Oui, il y avait bien pire, pleura-t-il tandis que la lumière de la chambre s'éteignait, faisant place à la pénombre, intime de son professeur… Il y avait bien pire.

A suivre… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**** :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il a été très long à écrire. Il fait d'ailleurs le double de mes longs chapitres habituels. J'espère que cela excusera le délai de parution. Ma fibre féministe s'est révoltée à plusieurs endroits contre Severus en écrivant des répliques à lui mais je me suis dit qu'il est sadique et que s'il était vraiment partie pris dans cette situation, il en profiterait. Gros bisous.


	3. Les nouveaux serviteurs

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé. 

**Warning**** : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes.

**A/N**** : **Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.

Coucou. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis contente d'avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre. Il est encore plus long que mon chap 2 qui était plus long que tout ce que j'avais jamais écrit en un seul chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sinon je déprime. Lol. Très gros poutouxes à tous.

**Djeiyanna, Lola Reeds, Amano ai, Miya, Snapeslove, Virginie, Vif d'or, Lily Ewans/Potter, Yuki-san3, Drix, Minerve, Astronema, White wolf, Kero, Sarah Levana, Polgara86, Cookie, Arwen-cyn, Maggie, Isa Rogue, Laika La louve, Kero, Mizuno Musume Megami : **Vous êtes géniaux. Je vous adore. Ca m'a beaucoup embêté de mettre un mois pour updater le second chapitre mais vous avez été très compréhensif. Ca fait plaisir. Là, j'ai mis deux semaines. J'aurais préféré mettre moins de temps mais je suis réellement surbooké… surtout à cause de ma traduction anglaise. Comme ma beta Américaine va partir sous peu en vacances, je dois me dépêcher de traduire pour avoir au minimum un chap d'avance. Je l'ai là mais j'aimerais en avoir un autre d'où mon retard. La traduction me prend plus de temps que l'écriture. J'essayerais d'updater toutes mes fics cette semaine mais je ne vous garantie rien. En tout cas, je vous fais encore tout plein de gros bisous )

**Onarluca : **Oui, Severus est sadique dans cette fic. Lol. Je me doutais bien que tu serais contente de la longueur du chap et j'ai vu que tu te ravissais de la taille aussi de celui-ci, contrairement à moi TT Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise )

**Kikou224 : **Vi, moi aussi ça m'a étonné de voir plus de 70 reviews pour un chap. Je me suis dit « Ca va, je ne suis pas la seule perverse sur ce site », ça rassure. Lol )

**Céline.s : **C'est vrai que la scène de la potion était pas mal, j'aurais pu l'écrire. Lol. J'aurais bien rigolé. C'est vrai que pour cette fic, j'aime bien faire un Riry mi écœuré par Snape, mi attiré. Et j'aime aussi faire un Severus particulièrement sadique. Niark, niark.

**Lululle : **Oui, les pinces pour tétons existent vraiment. C'est un instrument que portent les masochistes. Ils aiment bien apparemment. Lol. Et c'est vrai qu'un Sev nu et luisant d'huile parfumé fait fantasmer. Et avec un Riry par dessus le marché, que demander de plus ? )

**Noa Black : **La longueur du chap t'avait fait rater ton bus ? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêter de lire ? Si tu me dis que c'est parce que l'histoire était trop passionnante, tu auras des bisous à vie de ma par. Lol. En tout cas, moi, la longueur m'avait fait déprimé (lol) parce que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire. Ca a été quand même difficile. Celui-ci est long aussi mais j'ai mis moins de temps. Je suis plus inspirée.

**Soal : **Oui, Severus lit un livre sur l'histoire la magie pour effet douche froide. Lol. Et oui, on va voir des scènes entre Blaise et Neville. Et les autres également. Je ne pouvais pas trop les inclure dans le chap précédent, surtout qu'il était déjà long mais là, j'en ai mis.

**Aurélia : **Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ta nouvelle fic mais je me demandais si tu allais continuer d'écrire 'Etrange amour' parce que je me languis de connaître la suite.

**Crackos : **Cette fic va faire 9 chapitres normalement. Et oui, je compte et j'écris déjà des fics longues. Toutes celles que j'ai en cours sont des histoires longues et les nouvelles que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne également.

**Maât : **Bonjour chère lectrice invisible. Lol. Et bien, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire pour le moment. J'ai encore énormément (trop ?) de projets en tête concernant les SSHP et j'en ai quelques uns pour le couple HPDM. Je pense que je devrais ralentir la cadence à partir de septembre prochain parce que je reprendrai les cours mais je resterai quand même sur ce site avec mes fics. Merci en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir et je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics )

**Black-alex :** Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien )

**Orlina : **Merci d'avoir répondu à ma review. J'ai été contente d'avoir les réponses aux questions que je me posais concernant ta fic. En ce qui concerne la mienne, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies. Ce coup-ci, je n'ai pas mis un mois pour updater mais le chap est encore long… ce qui ne devrait pas déplaire à mes lecteurs théoriquement… enfin, j'espère )

**Lily : **Ah la la, je reconnais bien là un autre esprit pervers. Lol. C'est un compliment, le prend pas autrement ) Qui n'aimerait pas être à la place de Riry pour masser un Sev nu ? Voir à la place de Sev. Je veux bien me faire masser par Riry (sourire diabolique). Lol.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Il est bien Sev en sadique… un fouet presque à la main. Lol. Et vi, c'est Hermione qui a acheté Draco et il a une importance dans l'histoire. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise )

**Luna Denree : **Ne t'inquiète pas miss, je commence à développer les autres 'relations' entre les différents acheteurs et achetés. Je n'ai pas pu le faire dans le chap précédent parce que c'était plus une présentation globale d'eux sauf pour le couple principal donc Harry et Sev mais il y aura plus de scènes concernant les autres dans mes futurs chapitres. Quand tu as dit, dans ta review, que tu venais de 'tomber en vacances', ça voulait dire que tes vacances venaient de commencer ou que tu es vraiment tombé par terre et t'es fait mal ? Je penche pour la deuxième solution mais j'ai un doute. Si c'est ça, j'espère que tu ne t'es rien cassé.

**Dragounette : **C'est souvent que je vois les gens sur ce site ne pas aimer Harry. Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ? A cause du tome 5 ou c'était déjà bien avant ? Sinon, vi moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à sa place mais moi, j'aurais retourné Sev pour lui huiler tout le corps et pas que ça. Lol. Vi, je suis perverse )

**Dega : **Bah non, je ne vous boude pas. Je viens régulièrement sur la GdS mais c'est vrai que ce n'est plus souvent que pendant un moment. Mais avec mes fics, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Surtout là, j'ai dû me presser (et je n'ai malheureusement pas fini) de traduire en Anglais Ce que veulent les hommes parce que ma beta va être en vacance donc il me faut des chaps d'avance. Mais sinon, je suis encore là, ne t'inquiète pas )

**Souly : **Voui, on aura un bel aperçu des différents personnages bien plus dans les chaps suivants que dans celui-ci qui en contient quand même. Et c'est vrai que Severus a souvent des répliques sadiques mais c'est comme ça que je le veux dans cette fic parce qu'il est quand même comme ça 'en réalit )

**Skyblack 4 : **C'est vrai que c'est étonnant que tu lises ma fic si tu n'aimes pas les SSHP. Surtout que cette fic est, pour le moment, non axée sur l'amour ce qui est contraire à la généralité de mes histoires. Si j'ai déjà pensé à écrire une fic où Sev serait amoureux de Harry et où le sentiment ne serait pas partagé. Elle s'appelle 'Un inconnu dans la nuit' mais j'y ai quand même introduit quelques sentiments de la part de Harry même si la fin n'est pas comme ce que c'était attendu la majorité de mes lecteurs. Sinon, je ne te juge pas sur tes goûts. Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aimes pas ce couple. Moi il y en a que je ne peux pas voir. Le pire, je crois que c'est Remus/Severus ou Severus/Lucius, quand à Harry/Voldemort, ce n'est même pas la peine mais je comprends que d'autres aiment et je respecte. Apparemment, c'est ce que tu fais aussi. En tout cas, juste pour te prévenir, il y a d'autres passages dans ce chap que je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer dont la scène du bain. Tu peux zapper si c'est trop dur pour toi à lire et si tu veux complètement arrêter ta lecture, je comprendrais aussi )

**Henna-Himitsu : **Bah si, Severus n'est plus dans la Maison des Serpentards même s'il en est le directeur donc c'est un ex-Serpentard. Et maieuh, moi je suis bien une Gryffondor. Lol. Bon, on m'a déjà dit que j'avais dû me tromper de choix vu mon sadisme, etc… mais je ne vois pas de quoi les gens parlent. Quel sadisme ? Y en a pas un brin chez moi. Lol. Et vi aussi, je veux prendre mon temps pour le lemon… enfin pas trop quand même parce que la fic ne fait que 9 chapitres mais z'aime bien torturer Riry via Sev et aussi Sev via le désir. Niark, niark. Pas sadique moi. Lol )

**Lice-chan : **Ah vi, c'est vrai qu'éclater de rire en plein cdi, ça fait pas très discret mais bon, au moins ça veut dire que tu t'amuses et que HP est des plus intéressant et instructif… surtout les lemons. Lol. Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-l )

**Jeremia : **Pense ce que tu veux.

**Cybele Adam : **Vi, Severus est affreusement sadique dans ses commentaires et sa manière de se comporter. Parfois, je 'rageais' contre lui mais bon, il faut être un peu 'réaliste', il ne se comporterait pas gentiment et en totale soumission face à Harry dans ce contexte là… comme dans tous les contextes d'ailleurs. Lol. Mais tu as encore raison sur un point, mon côté romantique va bien gagné à la fin mais ze t'en dis pas plus )

**Mikii : **Je le sais bien que Harry n'est pas une fille mais la révolte de la fibre féministe est tout à fait ce que j'ai ressenti en écrivant les répliques de Sev. Lol. Sinon, tu aurais voulu que ça soit qui qui achète Draco ? Et au fait, ton examen de jap s'est bien pass ?

**Any : **Les seules histoires que j'ai écrite en Anglais sont dans ma bio. On m'a déjà dit que le premier chapitre ressemblait à une histoire d'une auteur anglophone mais je n'en suis aucunement relié. D'ailleurs, la première chose que je ferais en ayant terminé cette fic – si j'en ai le temps – sera de la lire parce que ma curiosité est éveillée et que j'aime les histoires des bons auteurs. Elle a été qualifiée ainsi par une autre personne et comme tu me compares à elle, je suis flattée par ton compliment. Je suis contente en tout cas que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras le troisième chap )

**Lisa Tonks : **Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien le thème de la vente aux enchères mais les deux que j'avais lu en Anglais étaient hors Poudlard et m'avaient déçu. J'aime bien quand Harry est forcé de demeurer chez Severus et de lui obéir et j'aime bien faire Severus sadique même si c'est parfois difficile à écrire )

**Alinemcb54 : **Bien sûr que ta review me fait plaisir. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour rien et que des personnes apprécient le travail. Surtout que j'avais eu du mal à écrire le chap précédent tant il était long pour moi. Lol.

**Tea : **Non, je ne l'ai pas lu la fic Anglaise. En as-tu les références pour que je puisse aller la lire lorsque j'aurais terminé d'écrire celle-ci ? En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le chapitre ne s'est pas affiché chez toi… enfin, parfois fanfic est bizarre…

Nat666 : De m'insulter n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me faire avancer plus vite dans un chapitre, au contraire. J'ai pas mal de fic en cours que j'aime updater régulièrement dans un laps de temps le plus court possible. Parfois, j'y arrive et parfois non selon mon emploi du temps. Il se trouve qu'il est très chargé en ce moment et je ne pense pas que deux semaines d'attente pour un long chapitre soit des plus intolérable. Je ne compte pas privilégier cette fic au détriment des autres mais compte respecter les limites que je me suis fixée pour le respect de mes lecteurs, comme je le fais toujours. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Chapitre 3 : Les nouveaux serviteurs

****

Harry était encore plongé dans les limbes obscures du sommeil lorsque quelque chose l'arracha des bras de Morphée. Dans la pièce sombre, un bruit étrange ainsi qu'une sensation oppressante l'avaient saisi ce qui le sortait peu à peu de la torpeur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et mit une seconde à réaliser que le bruit étrange était sa propre respiration sifflante et que la sensation oppressante était due au poids mort que ses poumons portaient et qui n'était autre que le propre torse de son professeur.

A présent complètement réveillé, le jeune homme repoussa doucement mais fermement son enseignant dont la tête s'était placée sur son épaule opposée et dont la jambe droite était venue emprisonnée les siennes.

Lorsque l'homme fût rallongé à sa place, Harry respira plus facilement mais ne pût retrouver le sommeil tout de suite. L'odeur de la potion aux huiles essentielles avec laquelle il avait massé son professeur imprégnait désormais son pyjama et la chaleur qui avait émané de cet être l'avait quelque peu grisé. Il sentit des picotements résonner dans ses reins et courir dans ses veines jusqu'à son membre viril qu'il sentit commencer à s'éveiller.

Etait-il normal ? se demanda le jeune homme en se tournant brusquement sur le côté pour être dos à son maître des potions. C'était Snape bon sang ! _Snape !_

Harry rougit de honte en se remémorant les scènes de la veille. Snape l'avait humilié, insulté et forcé à l'appeler 'maître' et lui était excité par sa simple odeur. Il se gifla mentalement et ferma très fort les paupières pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il en aurait bien besoin pour la journée qui ne tarderait pas à venir et qui s'annonçait pire que la veille.

-------------------------------------------------

« Debout Potter ! » entendit-il une voix sèche lui ordonner.

Harry grogna et gémit un « Encore deux minutes Ron » avant de se blottir un peu plus dans le drap.

« J'ai dit debout ! » répéta la même voix en lui arrachant ses couvertures.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux furieux et s'écria « Hey, tu peux pas me laisser un peu dormir bon sang… »

Tandis qu'il se redressait, le jeune homme s'interrompit en rencontrant non pas les yeux de son ami rouquin comme il s'y était attendu mais deux prunelles d'ébène qui reflétaient de la contrariété mêlée d'excitation perverse.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant cette lueur sadique illuminer le miroir de l'âme de son professeur et se crispa dans l'attente de l'attaque qui ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Snape et il murmura de sa voix la plus doucereuse « Potter, vous savez qu'en tant que serviteur, deux des règles principales que vous devez observer sont l'obéissance et le respect du maître. Or, je ne fais que découvrir un autre bafouement des règlements que je ne saurais tolérer. Si je note, à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas dans votre attitude, je serais dans l'obligation de devoir modifier moi également certaines règles. Vous m'avez parfaitement compris monsieur Potter ou dois-je faire une petite démonstration ? »

En disant ces mots, l'homme avait posé sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de son élève, la laissant légèrement dévier vers l'entrejambe et frôler le sexe qui était caché par le tissu cotonneux du pyjama mais qui se laissait deviner et qui ravissait le maître des potions de par sa taille honorable.

Harry sursauta avant de frissonner affreusement et plongea en pleine confusion en notant qu'il ne savait pas s'il était dégoûté ou excité. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et baissa soudainement la tête, honteux.

Ce fut alors au tour de Severus de frissonner. Ses dents se serrèrent douloureusement en sentant une érection monter.

Merlin qu'il adorait cela. Il adorait voir cet étudiant en particulier faire preuve de soumission devant et surtout à cause de lui.

Ses poings se crispèrent et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune apollon et lui ravir la virginité qu'il était sûr d'avoir gardé.

Harry était fait pour lui. Il le savait depuis le jour de sa rentrée en sixième année. Il était revenu de vacances complètement transformé. Il était devenu le fantasme vivant de presque toute l'école – lui y compris mais personne d'autre ne l'aurait.

Severus l'avait vu mûrir dans sa mentalité. Il avait vu l'adolescent découvrir trop tôt l'âge adulte. Harry avait fait face à tellement de dures épreuves que son visage en portait les traces. Une marque de maturité qui le rendait encore plus beau. Cependant, et au grand étonnement du maître des potions, il avait conservé cette sorte de candeur qui illuminait parfois ses orbes de jade. Une innocence mêlée de dureté et de rébellion qui le faisait saliver.

Il déglutit péniblement et s'enfuit vivement en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide avant de partir pour ces cours du lundi.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry regarda avec un plaisir non feint Snape sortir de la chambre et le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Cependant, il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau se refermer sur l'homme mais soupira bien vite de soulagement en percevant ensuite le bruit du jet puissant de la cabine de douche. Il n'aurait pas à donner son bain à son professeur maintenant… D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce une ruse pour lui faire peur et qu'en fin de compte, il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution.

Harry soupira encore et se leva du lit. Il attrapa sa baguette et lui lança un sort de nettoyage avant d'en jeter un autre pour que les draps, les couvertures et les oreillers se remettent bien à leurs places.

Il éteignit les bougies magiques qui étaient restées allumées et tira complètement le double rideau sombre qui avait empêché la lumière du jour de passer.

Ce que Harry aimait dans le château de Poudlard, c'était les fenêtres dans les cachots. Dans n'importe quelle autre forteresse chez les Moldus, il n'y en aurait pas eu la moindre présence, cependant, dans l'école sorcière, il en était tout autrement, ce qui ravissait et étonnait toujours le jeune Gryffondor.

Il se dirigeait vers la commode où ses affaires pour une semaine était rangée lorsqu'il aperçu le tableau qui l'avait marqué la veille par sa beauté. Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits lorsqu'il découvrit que le volcan en éruption avait disparu et faisait désormais place à un incendie dévastateur qui mourrait peu à peu sous les trombes d'eau, laissant la place à un terrain désolé. Le spectacle des flammes rougeoyantes et consumantes était également des plus beau mais l'image reflétait une étrange tristesse. Sous ce terrain ravagé par les flammes, il n'y avait plus rien.

Harry s'arracha à cette scène hypnotisante et funeste et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir de la belle commode de bois brun clair. Il en sortait quelques vêtements lorsqu'une voix impatiente retentit à son oreille.

« Potter… » 

Snape vit son étudiant sursauter et il se rapprocha d'un pas.

Harry n'avait pas vu arriver son professeur et sa voix lui fit peur lorsqu'elle l'appela. Il sentit que l'homme se rapprochait davantage mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il savait que Snape le frôlait à présent.

Il déglutit péniblement en entendant la voix basse chuchoter très doucement tout contre son oreille « … Je veux que vous alliez prendre votre douche et ensuite vous me rejoindrez… Nous irons petit déjeuner et vous suivrez vos cours. Ce midi, je veux vous voir déjeuner à la même heure que moi. Vous ne traînerez pas je ne sais où et ne profiterez pas de l'interclasse pour vous délasser. Si vous avez fini de manger avant le début de votre prochain cours, vous ferez vos devoirs, ainsi, je pourrais vous avoir à mes ordres bien plus tôt ce soir. Lorsque votre journée sera terminée, vous rejoindrez directement mes appartements et là… je profiterai de vous… »

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son maître des potions sur sa nuque et il percevait le léger bruit provenant des inspirations profondes de l'homme, le trahissant. Il était en train de respirer avidement son odeur. Cette constatation mêlée à cette situation tellement inhabituelle assécha la gorge du garçon. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de frissonner et frémit plus fort en entendant les dernières paroles de son professeur.

Il rétorqua d'une voix calme et basse « Règle n° 1 : Pas d'abus sex… »

« Potter » coupa l'homme. « A me répéter sans arrêt cette règle que je ne bafoue aucunement, je vais finir par me demander si ce n'est pas une provocation pour que je la transgresse… Faites attention, mon cher élève, vous risquez d'en apprendre plus que vous ne le croyez et… à jouer avec le feu, on se brûle » ajouta-t-il en regardant le tableau.

Harry leva également les yeux sur la photographie où on ne pouvait plus voir les chutes d'eau noyer le feu mais des flammes gigantesques brûler comme le feu de l'enfer.

-------------------------------------------------

« Salut Harry » accueillit Ron en voyant son ami s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

« Salut Ron… Hermione » répondit le brun en inclinant brièvement la tête avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le banc.

« Bonjour Harry » salua la jeune femme en le dévisageant avec attention. Elle ajouta « Tu as l'air fatigué. Ca va comme tu veux avec… le professeur Snape ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua avant que son ami puisse dire quoi que ce soit « Comment veux-tu qu'Harry aille bien alors qu'il est enchaîné sous les ordres de ce pauv' type par ta faute ? »

Le rouge aux joues, Hermione demeura bouche bée avant de répondre « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Snape d'acheter Harry ! »

« Oui mais si tu n'avais pas eu cette _brillante_ idée de vente aux enchères, nous n'en serions pas là. Sois déjà contente qu'Harry soit toujours vivant !… »

« N'importe quoi ! » dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Snape ne l'aurait pas tué voyons ! »

« On est jamais sûr avec lui ! » répliqua Ron avec ferveur mais sans hausser la voix ce qui n'attirait pas l'attention de toute la salle sur eux. Seuls les Gryffondors alentours les entendaient. « Et sois heureuse qu'Harry n'ait pas encore eût à danser la danse des sept voiles devant les Serpentards ! Ou faire la soubrette en mini-jupe pour Snape ? Ou… »

« Mais tu racontes n'importe… »

« Tu n'as pas eu à faire tout ça au fait Harry ? » demanda vivement le rouquin qui s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que leur professeur avait bien pu demandé à son ami de faire.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête et Hermione en profita pour se défendre et attaquer.

« Si tu crois que tout ce qui est arrivé, je le voulais, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était aider les elfes… »

« Oui et c'est pour ça que tu plonges tes amis dans les ennuis ! » rétorqua Ron avec colère. « Et c'est quoi cette idée d'acheter Malfoy franchement ! »

« Oh tais-toi Ronald ! Tu vas encore me dire que je fraternise avec l'ennemi c'est ça !… »

« Exactement ! »

« Pfff ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois tellement malheureux avec Luna ! »

« Et bien, heureusement que c'est Luna qui m'a acheté parce que j'ai eu de la chance ! J'aurais pu tombé sur Malfoy mais ça va parce que c'est toi qui te le récolte, ou pire : Snape mais non, parce que c'est Harry qui se le coltine ! Sois aussi heureuse que ce sale prof n'ait pas encore apparu nu devant Harry pour lui demander de le masser ! »

Ron ne vit pas son ami rougir et ajouta avec venin « Mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas à subir tout ça parce que je ne t'ai pas vu sur l'estrade donc… »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle lui répondit « Tu sais bien que c'était uniquement une vente masculine, je ne pouvais donc pas… »

« Comme c'est pratique ! » ricana le rouquin. « Comme ça bien sûr, tu pouvais acheter Malfoy ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'était pas mis en vente au départ ! » dit la brunette.

« Ce qui a bien dû te soulager lorsque tu l'as vu arriver ! Une belle aubaine, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à lui ?! Il est notre ennemi ! A Serpentard et bien trop blond pour être honnête ! »

Seamus Finnegan, de chevelure blonde comme les blés, écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction avant d'éclater brusquement de rire.

Hermione fusilla le rouquin des yeux « Et Luna aussi est blonde à ce qu'il me semble et à elle, tu ne reproches rien ! Bon, j'en ai assez entendu » dit-elle avant de se lever et de prendre son sac. « Je vais à mon cours d'arithmancie. J'espère te voir cet après-midi Harry, à notre cours de DCFM. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça énergiquement de la tête en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

« A tout à l'heure alors » conclut-elle avant de partir à grands pas vers la sortie sans jeter un dernier regard au plus jeune fils des Weasley.

Celui-ci fixait les œufs brouillés dans son assiette avec fureur. Il n'en détacha pas son attention jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit arrivée pour eux d'aller rejoindre leur salle de cours. Harry se mordit la lèvre et soupira discrètement.

Ron n'avait pas fini son assiette. Et lorsque son ami perdait l'appétit, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de Magie sans baguette, Harry jeta un nouveau et rapide coup d'œil vers le rouquin et vit que la flamme de la jalousie n'avait pas encore quitté son regard.

-------------------------------------------------

Pendant le repas, Severus avait dévoré du regard son petit esclave qui était assis à la table de sa Maison et il avait vu ses amis Weasley et Granger se disputer. Harry avait eu l'air perdu et horrifié et l'homme avait dû se réfréner pour ne pas courir vers lui et lui ravir sa bouche. Il adorait voir les expressions les plus diverses se dessiner sur son visage et particulièrement ses expressions qui trahissaient un moment de faiblesse.

Son petit air sonné et dérouté l'avait fait se durcir tellement violemment qu'il avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait en jouir sur sa chaise.

Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir… lorsque son Harry le baignerai.

-------------------------------------------------

La matinée passa rapidement pour Harry et bientôt, il se retrouva aux côtés de Ron en train de faire ses devoirs en attendant que les cours de l'après-midi commencent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène entendit son ami marmonner et leva les yeux du chapitre sur les Manticores qu'il devait étudier pour son cours concernant les créatures du monde magique. Il le fixa et vit qu'il suivait Hermione du regard. Elle était accompagnée de Draco Malfoy et revenait visiblement de déjeuner près du lac avec lui. Il vit Ron serrer les lèvres et les poings mais resta silencieux, attendant.

« Ronald ? » entendirent-ils une voix faire échos dans le grand Hall où ils se trouvaient.

Luna Lovegood s'approchait du rouquin avec un air admiratif sur le visage et lui demanda un bref tête à tête. Ron accepta et se leva promptement avant de s'éloigner, accompagnée de la jeune Serdaigle.

Harry se replongeait dans sa lecture lorsqu'une voix bien trop familière à son goût l'appela.

« Potter, venez ici ! » ordonna le professeur Snape qui fixait Harry d'un regard prédateur.

Harry soupira et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son maître des potions qui l'attira dans un coin sombre.

« Oui Professeur ? » demanda-t-il avec réticence.

Snape n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son élève. Il l'avait vu assis là, seul, faisant ses devoirs. Tellement innocent, tellement beau, tellement sien – au moins pour une semaine – qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire venir auprès de lui.

« Vous ne m'avez pas appelé par mon titre Potter ! » réprimanda l'homme.

« Monsieur, vous m'avez bien spécifié de vous appelez 'Maître' uniquement dans l'intimit »

Se rendant compte du mot inadéquat qu'il venait d'employer, Harry s'arrêta de parler de lui-même tandis que son enseignant ricanait. « Dans l'intimité Potter ? Vous pensez être _intime_ avec moi ? »

Harry se sentit rougir dans l'ombre et allait bégayer que non lorsque son professeur l'en empêcha en posant une main douce sur sa joue avant de dire d'une voix très basse « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons nous qualifier d'intime. Je pense que si cela était le cas, ceci ne nous choquerait pas. »

Du pouce, il continua de caresser la pommette de velours de son étudiant et abaissa lentement la tête vers celle de Harry qui le fixait avec horreur.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouche chaude se poser sur la sienne et une langue mutine écarter ses lèvres roses avec douceur mais une certaine fermeté. La bouche brûlante se scella à la sienne et l'ouvrit davantage pour pénétrer dans sa délicieuse moiteur. Harry gémit en sentant son professeur découvrir sa saveur et lui faire goûter la sienne. Leurs langues se caressaient avec une sensualité libertine en buvant le souffle l'un de l'autre. Ce baiser était troublant, enivrant, tellement grisant qu'ils ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur manque d'air les fit se séparer.

La bouche gonflée et meurtrie, Harry haletait désespérément. L'homme qui venait de l'embrasser était un de ses professeurs. Snape qui plus est et ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir était le fait que lui-même avait répondu à ce baiser inattendu… et que son corps réclamait davantage.

Il porta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres et continua de fixer son maître des potions avec incrédulité.

Il entendit celui-ci haleter « Remarquez Potter, ceci ne m'a absolument pas choqué… Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous soyons intimes… mais vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire pour que nous le soyons… A tout à l'heure… _Harry_. »

Sur ces mots déstabilisants, il laissa son élève dans l'alcôve, plus décontenancé que jamais.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus était heureux. Non seulement, il avait eu la preuve qu'il attendait et qui attestait que le Gryffondor était attiré par les hommes mais en plus, il avait eu la révélation que lui-même ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Oui, décidément, il avait une grande hâte d'être dans son bain ce soir.

-------------------------------------------------

Dans le grand Hall où il se trouvait encore, Harry vit passer Dumbledore accompagné de Maugrey Fol Œil qui discutaient d'une liste faramineuse de bonbons que le directeur du collège énumérait pour que son ami aille les chercher à la boutique Honeydukes cet après-midi même.

Harry sourit en entendant cela et cru mourir de rire lorsqu'il vit, qu'accompagné du professeur Flitwick, sa directrice de Maison levait la tête d'une manière hautaine sous les regards acérés et rancuniers de madame Bibine. L'enseignante de vol lançait également des coups d'œil envieux et nostalgiques au petit professeur qui courait à la suite de sa détentrice.

Il vit ensuite Goyle sortir de la Grande Salle avec les mains chargées de petits fourres et autres gâteaux salés ou sucrés et donnait la béquée à Crabbe qui les dégustait en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Pansy Parkinson sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle et lança un regard aussi provocateur que lubrique à Harry qui ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que son estomac se contractait de dégoût. Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué que les étudiantes le regardaient très souvent en gloussant derrière leurs mains. Elles rougissaient aussi fréquemment et il en était embarrassé en même temps que furieux. Il avait toujours été scruté ainsi à cause de son nom célèbre mais il n'avait jamais connu plus de cachotteries de la part de ses demoiselles et aussi, parfois, de ses messieurs que depuis sa rentrée en sixième année. Qu'avaient-ils tous ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort ?

Harry pensait plutôt que c'était à cause de son physique désavantagé et peut-être des bourdes qu'il devait s'en doute faire ou dire qui provoquaient ces attitudes incompréhensibles. Elles devaient se moquer de lui et rougir de honte lorsqu'elles voyaient qu'il avait perçu leur découverte.

Il avait énormément souffert de la faim pendant la majorité de sa vie et il était extrêmement conscient de l'apparence malingre qu'il avait jadis et malgré ses muscles quelque peu étoffés, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était toujours aussi désagréable à regarder.

Harry baissa la tête. Le physique ne comptait pas pour lui. Ce qu'il voulait sincèrement était l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aime pour lui-même et non pas pour son nom ou sa richesse ou encore les exploits qu'il avait mené. Et il voulait aimer en retour. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant lui en minaudant et elles gloussaient derrière leurs doigts. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et tous trois s'empourprèrent. Les deux étudiantes se précipitèrent vers la sortie la plus proche et le jeune homme grogna. Et voilà, encore deux autres…

Tout à coup, le Gryffondor entendit la voix de Blaise Zabini mêlée de celle de Neville. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta cet étrange échange.

« … Ecoute non, Blaise, je n'y tiens pas… »

« Mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira Nev… »

« Non, vraiment, je ne veux pas ! » répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix un peu plus ferme qu'au départ.

Son ami avait-il besoin d'aide ?

« Ca ne te coûte rien, Nev et je suis certain que tu vas aimer… »

« Ecoute Blaise, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Tu peux me demander autre chose. Tu sais bien qu'il y a des règles à respecter… »

« Mais oui, je sais… » entendit Harry qui secouait la tête de désespoir.

Cela, il fallait s'y attendre à ce que les Serpentards ne veuillent pas respecter le contrat. Le jeune homme se demanda quelle règle le jeune homme ne voulait pas suivre mais, dans sa tête, il encourageait très fortement Neville à ne pas céder.

'Vas-y Neville ! Vas-y Neville ! Allez !!!'

S'il avait eu des gros pompons rouges et ors, il les aurait secoué en une superbe chorégraphie.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées bizarres, Harry secoua la tête et se demanda si l'esprit de Ron ne déteignait pas sur lui ou si son cerveau n'était pas en train de faire une dépression en repensant au bain qu'il devrait donner à Snape ce soir.

'Non, c'est probablement une supercherie. Il a dit ça pour te faire peur' se rassura-t-il tandis qu'une petite voix ricanait.

'Attends, tu crois qu'il ne va pas mettre sa parole à exécution' lui dit-elle, sardonique. 'C'est Snape voyons ! Il va tout faire pour t'en faire baver. Et il sait bien qu'il te fait déjà peur au naturel alors maintenant, il se met nu pour t'effrayer encore plus !'

'Hey là, hey là' protesta une autre voix, provenant du bas ventre de l'élève. 'Ca pour le faire baver, il l'a fait en se mettant nu. Je ne trouve pas que c'est une menace. Ca aurait plutôt été vil de nous cacher tout ça !'

'Mais arrête donc l'obséd !' s'écria la petite voix. 'On sait bien que tu sauterais sur tout ce qui porte une jupe ou un pantalon et dans le cas de Snape hier, il n'en portait pas !'

'N'importe quoi !' rétorqua son cerveau du bas. 'Je n'ai pas eu envie de me précipiter sur lui lorsqu'il avait un vautour sur la tête… même si les collants lui allaient bien. Mais un bain ce soir, je ne dis pas non…'

Harry gémit. Il avait mal à la tête.

« … Non Blaise, je suis désolé... »

« Bon, OK Nev pour cette fois mais je ne lâcherais pas. En attendant, tu peux porter mes livres ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et vit le Serpentard et le Gryffondor passer devant lui. Des livres sous le bras, Neville lui lança un regard abattu. Harry lui répondit avec un coup d'œil compréhensif et compatissant et s'en retourna lui-même vers la salle de DCFM.

Là-bas, il y trouva d'un côté, Ron qui boudait et de l'autre Hermione en compagnie de Malfoy qui lui parlait à voix basse. Harry n'eût le temps de rejoindre ni l'un ni l'autre tandis que la cloche sonnait, laissant place à leur professeur qui leur demandait d'entrer.

-------------------------------------------------

« Potter » appela Snape dès qu'il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir.

Harry se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage et marcha le long du court couloir d'entrée qui menait au salon de son professeur.

« Oui Professeur ? » demanda Harry.

L'homme tourna son regard d'ébène sur lui et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé Potter ? »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose… _Maître_ ? » cracha Harry le plus gentiment qu'il pût.

« Oui, allez me chercher du thé avec mes gâteaux fourrés au chocolat amer qui se trouvent dans le placard tout à droite de la kitchenette. Avez-vous des devoirs ? »

« Oui… _Maître._ »

« Bien ! » grimaça l'enseignant. « Vous allez donc les faire ensuite. Etant donné que je lirai pendant que vous étudierez, je ne veux aucun bruit. Est-ce bien clair Potter ? »

« Oui… _Maître_. »

« Parfait ! » sourit Snape. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry se tourna en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de répondre ou mieux, de se ruer sur son maître des potions et aucune hormone ne rentrait en ligne de compte concernant cette dernière envie.

Il étudiait depuis deux heures environ lorsque son enseignant lui ordonna d'arrêter.

« Vous pourrez continuer après Potter » lui dit-il. « Il est l'heure de dîner. »

« Après dîner, je prendrai mon heure de liberté, _Maître_. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch. »

« Vous veillerez à ne pas être en retard Potter » lui rappela Snape avec froideur. « Je ne tolérerai pas une seule minute de retard. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Parfaitement… _Maître_. »

Severus hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux des cachots pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

-------------------------------------------------

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire Luna ? » demanda Harry qui venait d'attraper le vif d'or pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure.

« De faire de belles figures ! » soupira Ron en tentant un looping pas très convainquant. « Il paraît qu'elle aime bien me voir dans mes habits de gardien.

Harry éclata de rire et abaissa son regard pour voir une petite forme claire assise sur un gradin toute seule.

« Dis, tu as vu Hermione aujourd'hui ? » questionna le rouquin avec avidité.

« Bah, à part ce matin au petit déjeuner, dans le grand Hall lorsqu'elle revenait de déjeuner, en cours cet après-midi et ce soir au dîner, non » répondit son ami.

« Moi je l'ai vu ! » dit Ron en un long grognement réprobateur et furieux. « Elle a été toute la journée avec Malfoy et ils n'ont pas arrêter de parler ! »

« S'ils n'ont fait que parler, ça va » dit Harry avec étourderie.

Son ami lui lança un regard noir et attrapa le souaffle qui lui était envoyé pour le relancer avec une brutalité peu commune chez lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-------------------------------------------------

« Ecoute Draco, tu dois m'obéir pour toute la semaine, j'ai payé pour ça ! » lui rappela Hermione avec impatience.

« Ecoute Granger » la parodia-t-il en levant un sourcil ironique. « Moi je n'ai pas demandé à être vendu… surtout pour une si misérable somme… alors tes ordres, tu peux… »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione ! » s'insurgea-t-elle plus vivement. « Je te rappelle que tu as passé un contrat magique, tu l'as signé alors si tu ne respectes pas ça, je vais aller me plaindre à qui de droit, c'est à dire au professeur Dumble… »

« Je m'en fiche Granger ! J'ai déjà été déjeuner avec toi ce qui est beaucoup me demander alors ne compte pas sur moi pour… »

« Oh la ferme Malfoy ! » s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Hermione essaya de se contrôler mais elle sentait tous ses membres trembler. Elle était énervée depuis ce matin, depuis le moment exact où Ron et elle s'étaient disputés et là, la tension était à son comble.

« Hey, tu ne me parles pas comme ça espèce de sang de… »

Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'exclama « J'ai dit tais-toi et maintenant tu m'obéis sinon, je te castre ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et effrayés et acquiesça vivement de la tête.

« Très bien Hermione, je vais le faire ! »

« Bien » répliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

-------------------------------------------------

« Potter ! » appela de nouveau Snape en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. « Je suis fière de vous ! Vous n'avez aucune seconde de retard. »

La voix était ironique mais son timbre était chaud et bas lorsqu'il ajouta en s'approchant de lui à le toucher « Et maintenant, je veux mon bain. »

Harry frissonna.

Le salaud ! Il allait bien mettre sa menace à exécution.

'J'te l'avais dit' fit une petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'une autre voix gémissait d'anticipation.

Harry alla droit dans la salle de bain et d'un coup de baguette, transforma la large cabine de douche en une baignoire luxueuse dotée d'accoudoirs et d'un coussin plastifié pour la tête. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude puis celui d'eau froide et le bac commença à se remplir.

« Potter » lui dit une voix dont son propriétaire se trouvait probablement dans la chambre. « Mettez des sels marins et la lotion moussante au jasmin dans l'eau. »

Harry s'exécuta et bientôt, une mousse bien blanche vint drapée la surface du liquide chaud et parfumé.

« Potter » répéta la voix mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien plus proche.

Harry se retourna et découvrit que son maître des potions n'était plus vêtu que d'un pantalon de coton noir et d'une chemise de soie noire également. Il était pied nu et s'avança encore jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son élève.

Ce dernier n'en revint pas lorsque l'homme ordonna d'une voix rauque « Déshabillez-moi ! »

Harry déglutit avec peine et bégaya « R-Règle n-numéro 1 ! »

« Potter, je ne vous demande pas de me tripoter, juste d'ôter mes vêtements… ce qui est généralement de circonstance lorsqu'on prend une douche ou un bain. Votre famille a bien dû vous apprendre cela dès la petite enfance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit et abaissa son regard sur les vêtements de son professeur.

Severus sentit immédiatement son érection se durcir encore et il ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de son étudiant. Il nota l'écarquillement des paupières puis leur brève fermeture, l'humidité plus prononcée des orbes assombries, la rougeur de détresse qui avait nimbée les joues délicates ainsi que l'abaissement fatal de la tête. _Délice._ Signe traître de faiblesse momentanée. _Envie. _Innocence. _Plaisir._ Obédience. _Extase._ Serait-il soumis entre ses bras ? Oh Merlin !

L'homme vit les mains juvéniles s'élever vers une des siennes et la prendre pour détacher le bouton qui maintenait la manche fermée. Severus profita immédiatement de ce contact pour l'approfondir. Il fit pivoter son poignet dans un sens et dans l'autre en ouvrant sa paume et en étirant ses phalanges pour caresser les mains du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais Severus voyait ses mains trembler incontrôlablement, tout comme ses lèvres.

Il fit de même avec sa deuxième main et sentit son membre tendu vibrer atrocement lorsque les prunelles émeraudes glissèrent le long de son torse pour venir se fixer sur la première attache de la chemise.

« Puis-je faire le reste avec ma baguette Maître ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un petit espoir.

« Non ! »

L'ordre était tombé sèchement, dur et pénible. Harry en ressentit l'écho dans son estomac et prit une profonde mais courte inspiration. Il leva des yeux légèrement implorants vers les yeux d'onyx qui le fixait avec intensité et les vit s'enflammer de plus bel à leur rencontre. Le Gryffondor abaissa de nouveau les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Haletant légèrement, Harry défit le bouton du col du bout des doigts pour toucher son professeur le moins possible.

Il était en train de déboutonner le second lorsque Snape tapa du pied sur le sol et lui dit avec acidité « Défaites-les correctement Potter ! Je ne suis pas un pestifér ! » Et sur ces mots, il agrippa les doigts fins du jeune homme et les plaqua sur ses pectoraux.

Harry sursauta et frémit davantage tout en essayant de lui retirer ses mains et Snape ajouta « Vous êtes pire qu'une vierge effarouchée ! »

L'étudiant pinça les lèvres et, vexé, plongea ses prunelles vertes et déterminées dans les lacs glacés et sombres qui le fixaient.

Harry arracha alors ses doigts prisonniers de l'étreinte ferme de son bourreau et repoussa avec rudesse les mains blanches. Il déboutonna alors la troisième attache en reposant ses mains sur le thorax de l'homme et en défie toute la rangée de boutons ainsi. Décidé à lui faire ravaler sa verve et ses humiliations, le Gryffondor su comment tenir sa vengeance. Il lui obéirait. Oh oui ! Et Snape ne pourrait rien dire contre cela.

L'étudiant posa alors la tranche de ses mains sur la ligne qui séparait les seins musclés de son enseignant et laissa ses paumes glisser sur sa peau pâle, passant par les tétons délicatement roses pour les libérer du tissu qui les voilaient. La soie succomba aux mains du jeune homme et vint caresser les épaules de son propriétaire avant de s'échouer sur le sol en un bruissement imperceptible.

Severus s'était empêcher de réagir, de se mordre la lèvre ou de gémir mais il n'avait pas pu contrôler le durcissement de ses mamelons ni le long frisson qui avait parcouru son échine et qui s'était répercuté dans son sexe. Et lorsqu'il vit les doigts de son apollon jouer avec la ceinture de son pantalon, il jura intérieurement mais se laissa faire. Après tout, l'élève faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire.

Après la ceinture, le bouton du pantalon céda puis sa fermeture éclair. Severus dû rassembler toute la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il avait acquis durant toute sa vie pour ne pas trahir le plaisir qu'il prenait à se faire déshabillé par l'homme qu'il désirait de tout son être ou par l'obéissance rebelle qu'observait ce dernier. C'était cela que Severus voulait. Il voulait sa soumission dans la lutte.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes et il se retint à nouveau de bouger des hanches lorsque la tête de Harry se trouva à leur hauteur. Snape enjamba le tissu et se retrouva en boxer sombre qui ne cachait rien de son excitation mais l'homme n'en fut pas mortifié. Il aurait fallu que son étudiant soit aveugle pour ne pas qu'il voit son érection bien avant.

Le sous-vêtement tomba à son tour et l'enseignant se retrouva là, nu et érigé devant son élève longtemps honni.

Ses pieds parcourant un immense tapis en éponge, Severus enjamba la baignoire et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et moussante. Il soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête sur le coussin prévu à cet effet.

Il ferma les yeux avant d'ordonner « Lavez-moi les cheveux Potter ! »

Harry agrippa alors un flacon de shampooing où il était écrit « Shampooing à l'extrait de pommes vertes pour cheveux gras plus, plus » et l'ouvrit avant d'en faire couler une bonne dose dans sa paume.

Lorsque Snape fit surface après s'être immergé pour mouiller ses cheveux, Harry posa ses mains dessus et en éprouva l'aspect huileux. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable au toucher et il réprima une grimace de dégoût.

« Massez plus fort Potter ! » dit l'homme tandis que l'étudiant frictionnait plus énergiquement. « Plus fort Potter, j'ai dit plus fort ! »

Une seconde plus tard, Harry faillit lui arracher la peau du crâne tant il malaxa violemment et Snape cracha « Ca suffit Potter ! Vous ne savez pas comment laver des cheveux ?! Vous êtes vraiment incompétent dans tous les domaines ! »

« C'est vous qui me parlez de lavage de cheveux _Professeur_ ! Ce n'est pas à ma tête que l'on pense quand on est en panne d'huile… »

Harry n'eût pas le temps de dire autre chose que son maître des potions l'avait déjà attrapé par le col et l'avait attiré contre lui.

« Répétez ça Potter ! » lui dit-il en le maintenant à moitié dans l'eau.

« Règle n°3 : Pas d'usage de violence physique, verbale, morale ou magique » lui rappela Harry.

Snape le relâcha en sifflant « Et vous alors ! Les règles vont dans les deux sens et vous ne m'obéissez pas ! »

« Je n'ai rien bafou ! » protesta le Gryffondor avec ferveur. « Vous m'avez dit de massez plus fort alors j'ai… »

« … Voulu m'arracher la tête » finit Snape. « Ca, je l'ai bien vu ! Et vous ne m'avez pas appelé par mon titre ! Une désobéissance de plus ! »

« Pardonnez-moi mais alors là, le titre est contestable ! »

« Il n'est en rien contestable Potter. Je suis un maître des potions. Que vous m'appeliez 'maître' ou 'professeur' est la même chose ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus que je vous appelle Professeur ? Et pourquoi seulement en priv ? »

« Taisez-vous Potter, vous me fatiguez » rétorqua l'enseignant qui ne voulait visiblement pas répondre. « Et retirez votre t-shirt ! »

« Règle n°1 : Pas… »

« Ca suffit maintenant Potter ! Vous avez appris toutes les règles par cœur ou quoi ?! Vous me faites penser à miss Granger… Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonné si elle était dans le coup… Retirez votre t-shirt ! Il est tout mouillé et trempe le tapis. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir du bain sur un tapis détrempé. »

« Je peux le faire sécher instantanément d'un coup de baguette… »

« POTTER ! » le reprit l'homme d'un air menaçant.

Harry se redressa et sortit le t-shirt de son pantalon avant de le relever en maugréant discrètement « Tu parles d'une excuse… »

Le t-shirt dégoulinant enlevé se retrouva dans la lavabo et lorsque son propriétaire se retourna, il découvrit son maître des potions fixer la partie de son corps révélée avec une lueur affamée dans le regard. S'il n'avait pas su que l'eau ruisselait encore sur son menton, il aurait pu croire que l'homme bavait.

Harry repoussa cette pensée de son esprit et revint shampooiner la tête de son professeur. Cette fois-ci, il devait aller à la bonne allure car Snape avait fermé les yeux et ronronnait presque de plaisir.

Au bout de deux shampooings, les mèches de jais brillaient de propreté et n'avaient plus rien de filasse.

« Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques… » murmura Harry qui le pensait réellement en plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches mouillées.

« Merci. »

« … C'est dommage qu'ils soient si gras » finit Harry pour lui-même.

Son professeur se redressa vivement et le fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme rougit et se gifla mentalement.

« Pardon, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… » balbutia-t-il au comble de la gêne.

« Si, c'est parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire » coupa le voix glaciale de Snape. « Maintenant lavez-moi ! »

Le Gryffondor avala sa salive avec difficulté et prit un gant de toilette qu'il avait préparé pour la circonstance.

« Non Potter, je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez ce gant ! »

« Mais avec quoi je… »

« Vous avez des mains n'est-ce pas ? » sourit diaboliquement son bourreau attitré et excité par la perspective de ces doigts sur son corps. « Allez Potter, on s'active ! »

Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose de monstrueux dans une autre vie pour mériter une telle punition et attrapa une bouteille de potion lavante aux milles herbes dont il fit couler un peu de son contenu onctueux sur sa main et la fit mousser entre ses paumes.

Il approcha ensuite ses mains du visage masculin et en parcouru les moindres contours, caressant les plaines et vallées, nettoyant les oreilles pour descendre le long du cou.

Severus se laissa faire avant de plonger à nouveau la tête sous l'eau pour se débarrasser de la mousse. Il refit surface et se redressa sur les genoux. Harry lava alors les bras et les mains puis frotta le dos, des épaules aux reins, en se rappelant du massage de la veille et se réjouit en parcourant de ses mains mousseuses les flancs et le torse de l'homme.

Harry s'attarda sur les tétons pointants et entendit l'homme gémir en se rallongeant dans l'eau, la tête posée sur le coussin. Il laissa le temps à son serviteur de reprendre un peu de potion et tendit une de ses jambes. Le jeune élève en parcourant toute la longueur, de la cuisse frémissante à la voûte plantaire et fit de même pour la deuxième.

Harry avait bien remarqué qu'une des mains de Snape avait disparu et que le bras détenteur de cette main invisible bougeait anormalement en un rythme régulier et il rougit lorsque l'homme se leva complètement, le sexe encore fièrement dressé. 

Snape se tourna et Harry déglutit.

Il bégaya « V-Vous v-voulez que – que je fasse euh… le reste ? »

« Bien sûr Potter ! » rétorqua son interlocuteur d'un ton évident.

Harry déglutit à nouveau et reprit de la potion qu'il fit moussé abondamment et glissa ses paumes sur la croupe charnue de son professeur. Il vit que le bras indécent bougeait toujours en un rythme lent et il écarta les fesses pour passer la tranche de sa main dans la fente intime.

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus écarlate et secoua la tête.

C'était tellement bizarre. Il lavait son maître des potions. Sa paume était là où elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver et il se demanda brièvement comment il pourrait faire plus tard pour ne pas penser au derrière de Snape quand il serait en train de préparer une potion aux milles herbes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il titilla l'anus de son enseignant qui soupira de plaisir avant d'augmenter le rythme de sa main sur sa virilité brûlante.

Lorsque le Gryffondor réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il crût mourir d'une combustion spontanée. Il ôta immédiatement sa main du fessier de son professeur ce qui permit à ce dernier de se retourner.

Harry baissa alors la tête vers la verge que l'homme ne caressait plus et, après un moment d'hésitation, reprit un peu de potion. Le liquide odorant se répandit sur sa paume et le long de ses doigts qui enveloppèrent le membre chaud et avide d'attention.

Severus gémit plus lourdement et amorça un mouvement rapide de va-et-vients dans cette main salvatrice.

Harry avait la gorge sèche et une érection déformait plus que jamais son pantalon humide. Partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, il laissa Snape jouir dans sa main avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son maître des potions vint le rejoindre dans le lit et ne fit aucun commentaire sur son départ ou sur le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos.

En se glissant entre les draps frais, Severus lui dit « Merci. »

Cette parole laissa Harry dans la confusion la plus totale et tandis que la lumière s'éteignait, le jeune homme se posait des centaines de questions et surtout la principale à ce moment-l : Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter le regard de l'homme demain, dans son cours ?

_A suivre…_


	4. A chacun ses exigences

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.**

Coucou. Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster le chapitre avant, je ne comptais pas mettre près d'un mois avant d'updater mais je n'ai pas pu l'écrire avant. Je vous fais de très gros poutouxes à tous.

**A/N**** : **Beaucoup d'entre vous m'avez posé des questions sur ce que Blaise a demandé à Neville ou ce que Hermione veut faire faire à Draco mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas répondre. Hé hé, j'adore dire ça. Lol. (pas taper). Vous allez en savoir plus au fur et à mesure… comme vous vous en doutiez. Lol )

**Message à KEROWYN : **J'ai voulu te contacter mais dans aucun de tes messages tu ne me donnes ton e-mail. Si tu lis ce message et que tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me passes ton adresse (sinon, on pourra communiquer par reviews et chapitres, même si c'est moins pratique) parce que je voulais te parler à propos de la proposition que tu m'as faite et que j'accepte.

**Onarluca, Crackos, Céline.s, Luffynette, Marie-Potter, Kitty-Luv-Snape, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, S-Jennifer-S, Eowyn Malfoy, Maliciaslytherin, Maggie, Anya et Xérès, Laika la Louve, Minerve, Dega, Astronema, An City Hunter, Mararan-Nerwen, Snapesexsymbole, Chanelle, Misss, Kero, Sigridia : **Merci pour vos encouragements et appréciations. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder )

**Luna Denree :** C'est rien pour le quiproquo. Au moins, on voit la différence entre les expressions Québécoises et Françaises et cela ne peut que nous apprendre. Sinon, oui, j'ai vu les problèmes que tu avais avec ta maison et j'espère qu'ils seront vite rentrés dans l'ordre. Et pour mon avenir, oui j'aimerais beaucoup être écrivain. Merci pour tes encouragements )

**Yuki-san3 : **Hé hé, tu es l'une des seules à avoir remarqué quelque chose à propos du tableau… mais tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas te dire en quoi il est spécial. En tout cas, tes idées étaient bonnes… pas tout à fait ça mais tu chauffes )

**Lola Reeds : **C'est là que je vois que je n'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps. Tu me disais que tu passais encore tes exams. D'ailleurs, comment se sont-ils passés ?

**Souly : **Voui ! Un Draco castré ferait bien des malheureuses… et des malheureux. Lol. Pour le tableau, tu me diras quand je révèlerai tout ce que tu pensais :)

**Orlina : **C'est vrai qu'en général, Sev fait craquer. Lol. Mais dans cette fic, parfois il m'énerve (et dire que c'est moi l'auteur… bon) parce qu'il est très sadique avec Riry… mais ça, il l'est toujours dans les livres de JKR donc, ça ne dépayse pas trop… à part le slash. Lol )

**Sarah Levana : **Personnellement, je trouve les chaps de 'Sorciers aux enchères' trop longs (lol) parce que je me dis à chaque coup que je ne veux pas que le chap soit aussi long que le précédent et à chaque fois, c'est le contraire qui arrive. Au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mes chaps faisaient en moyenne 4-5 pages, maintenant c'est 6-7 et pour cette fic (sauf le premier) c'est 14 ! Là, j'ai écrit 12 pages. Je sais que ça met en joie les lecteurs… mais pas l'auteur. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes )

**Merawen : **Je vais écrire 9 chapitres. Le premier est la vente, comme tu as pu le voir, les 7 suivants sont un chapitre pour chaque jour et le dernier sera pour ce qui va en découler. Je ne vais passer aucun jour.

**Maud.62 : **Moi j'adore le HPSS à la base mais si ça peut te rassurer, le Harry que je fais est toujours majeur et adulte dans sa tête. Parfois, il peut avoir des réparties stupides ou faire des bourdes mais quel adulte n'en dit pas ou n'en fait pas dans sa vie )

**Diosa : **C'est vrai que pour certains contextes, j'aime faire dire aux protagonistes des phrases qui peuvent signifier différentes choses comme ça, ça donne un peu de suspens (non, c'est pas du sadisme. Lol) Sinon, j'acquiesce, le comportement de Sev n'est pas toujours facile à écrire. D'une part parce que ça me révolte (lol) et parce qu'il ne faut jamais rater une occasion dans laquelle il ouvrirait la bouche pour lancer une de ses réparties made in Snape.

**Kaori : **Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les relations sado-masos à proprement parler mais là, je ne les vois pas ainsi, c'est peut-être pour ça que ça passe aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Parfois, quand j'écris, j'ai envie de faire répliquer Harry dans la manière que moi je le ferais et c'est dur de se réprimer mais ce qu'il y a c'est que Sev a été souvent extrêmement humilié dans sa vie (par ses parents, j'en suis certaine : tout au moins son père, les maraudeurs, Voldemort et Neville et Harry a plus faible dose. Pour ces derniers, ce n'est pas de leur faute. L'un est avec son épouvantard et l'autre avec l'épisode de la pensine dans le tome 5 et ce qu'il s'est passé dans le tome 3) donc, je pense qu'il se venge en humiliant les autres. Ce n'est pas du sadisme pur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est une revanche pour lui. Et aussi, quand il voit Harry soumit et que ça l'excite, c'est plutôt parce qu'il l'imagine soumit dans ses bras. Ca ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il l'aimerait toujours tête baissée et amorphe dans un lit. Il veut avoir le dessus sur lui parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir un espèce de contact avec lui. C'est comme un substitut à ce qu'il croit ne pas pouvoir avoir.

**Cococloud : **T'inquiète pas, Harry a apprécié la scène du bain, même s'il refuse cette idée. Et s'il n'aurait pas voulu laver certaines parties de son maître des potions, il ne l'aurait pas fait et Severus n'aurait rien dit. Il le teste plutôt qu'autre chose. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, parfois, les phrases ou comportements de Sev me révolte dans cette fic et pourtant c'est la mienne mais je me dis que si Sev avait réellement été attiré par Harry et qu'il aurait été dans ce contexte, il aurait fait cela à peu de chose près. Il n'y aura pas de viol dans ma fic ni de choses vraiment forcées mais Sev va continuer d'être Snape.

**Bee orchid : **Et bien je dois dire que ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic alors que les slashs ne sont pas ta tasse de thé. J'espère aussi que 'Ce que veulent les hommes' t'a plu :)

**Lice-Chan : **Tu diras à ton amie que je la remercie pour ses félicitations et merci aussi à toi pour tes encouragements.

**Lululle : **Rectif la miss : Sev n'est pas maso. S'il a acheté des pinces pour tétons c'était juste pour narguer Harry. Je ne le vois pas du tout porter ça… mais je le vois bien faire autre chose avec… Hé hé. Lol )

**Cachou : **Perdu miss Trelawney :P

**Maât : **Voui, tu as dû remarquer maintenant que j'étais bien sur Ombre et Folie. A vrai dire, j'ai pas pu esquiver une fois de plus l'internement malgré ma lutte acharnée. Lol.

**Aurélia : **Tu vas pouvoir te remettre à manger des épinards, j'ai updaté. Lol. Je sais que l'attente a été longue mais il faut dire que j'ai d'autres fics et que les chaps de Sorciers aux enchères sont plus longs que les autres donc je mets plus de temps à les rédiger. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira )

**Manehou : **Bah Riry est dans le flou pour le moment. Il est arrivé chez Sev en le détestant et là, il voit que son prof le désire. Il se sent attiré mais se demande pourquoi. Je ne peux quand même pas le faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Ca ne serait pas crédible. Et pour Snape, pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il voit plus Harry comme un 'beau corps' qu'il rêve de glisser dans ses bras mais ça va changer lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ses vrais sentiments.

**Aulili : **J'ai apprécié que tu me dises que ma fic ressemblait à une autre. Ce que j'ai moins aimé c'est que ton message prêtait à confusion concernant un plagiat alors que je n'avais pas lu cette fic. Et, suite, à ta review, j'ai eu d'autres personnes (dont certains, je pense, viennent de la même personne mais sont rédigés sous des pseudos différents) qui en ont profité pour m'insulter ce que, tu conviendras, n'est pas très agréable. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais bien que, de ta part, ce n'était pas méchant )

**Alinemcb54 : **Tu sais que ta review m'a aussi remonté le moral en flèche. J'avais quelques problèmes familiaux quand j'ai posté et, de plus, je recevais pas mal d'insultes de la part de certains 'lecteurs' donc ça ne faisait que m'attrister et de savoir que j'avais pu un peu illuminer ta journée a illuminé la mienne. C'est pour des personnes comme toi que je continue à écrire. Merci d'être là. (Et au passage, comment s'est passé ton bac ?)

**Miya Black : **Oui, je dédicace cette fic à ma môman… je lui dirai d'ailleurs parce qu'elle ne le sait pas… par contre, elle sait depuis peu que j'écris des slashs et elle ne s'en est pas offusquée, au contraire, donc ça va :) En tout cas, je suis contente que mon chap t'ait plu.

**Nat666 : **Non, sans rancune bien sûr et je suis désolée aussi d'avoir pris tes messages comme des insultes. Pour circonstance atténuante, il faut dire que quand tu as posté ces messages, je recevais plein d'insultes donc j'ai aussi pris tes reviews comme telles. Et je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

**Vif d'or : **C'est mignon tout plein de me remercier d'exister et ça me touche beaucoup mais je peux aussi le dire à votre encontre à tous parce que si je n'avais pas de lecteur pour m'encourager, je n'écrirais pas non plus :)

**Mystique : **Si, j'ai vu le film 3 et j'ai accroché aussi à une phrase… dite par Severus dans la cabane hurlante et qui m'a envahi d'une joie intense. Lol. Et c'est vrai qu'heureusement qu'il y a les fics pour attendre le tome 6 et surtout parce que JKR n'écrira, malheureusement, jamais de slash dedans. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas :)

**Lily Ewans/Potter : **Mdr. La patience est une vertu… et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas vertueuse parce que ça, c'est ma réplique. Lol. On en était qu'au chap 3 et Riry détestait Sev en arrivant, je ne peux décemment pas les faire se sauter dessus… ça sera pour plus tard. Lol.

**Tiayel : **Oh t'inquiète, Saint Citron a été entendu par moi mais pas par toi ma ch'tite Tia dont j'attends encore les HPSS promis depuis la fin de tes examens et que je n'ai pas encore vu venir (et là, j'ai plus de souffle car la phrase est trop longue. Lol). T'ai-je parlé de ma dragonne, Candy, qui adore tout autant que moi les slashs et les updates ? Lol. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire… re-lol )

**Mikii : **C'est pas que Harry n'est pas fut-fut, comme tu dis, en pensant que les filles se moquent de lui, c'est simplement qu'il ne se voit pas tel qu'il est. Ca a frappé tout le monde son changement physique sauf lui à cause de la souffrance qu'il a subit depuis l'enfance à être mal nourrit et 'l'épisode' Voldemort n'a pas contribué à ce qu'il se regarde réellement… mais ça va changer (rien que dans ce chapitre). Et pour Hermione qui a acheté Draco, c'est parce qu'une partie conséquente de mon histoire est basée sur leurs échanges mais là, tu parles également à une fan inconditionnelle de yaoi et ce n'est pas parce que Dray a été acheté par Hermy qu'ils vont aller ensemble… je ne t'en dis pas plus )

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Pour ce que chercher Hermione, ça se pourrait bien… J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui va se passer entre Dray, Hermione, Ron et Luna (non, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Lol) mais c'est encore un peu flou les concernant. J'aime aussi écrire ce qu'il advient des autres 'achetés' avec leur 'acheteur' et en particulier DD et Maugrey. Ils me font trop rire ces deux-l )

**Très gros poutoux à tous.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Infos importantes concernant la fic : Thestrals = Sombrals en Français.**

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : A chacun ses exigences**

****

Harry était bien. Il avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid et avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon douillet d'où il ne voudrait jamais sortir. Les rayons du soleil semblaient honorer son départ du monde des rêves pour l'accueillir dans la réalité.

Il se réveillait peu à peu et sentait, dans son dos, la caresse légère du vent. Une odeur de milles herbes lui taquinait les narines et il sourit. Ce parfum lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Il était positionné sur le côté depuis un moment déjà mais n'avait aucune envie de se tourner. Il se courba juste un peu plus vers l'avant et enfouit davantage son visage dans cette senteur fraîche et douce.

Tandis qu'il se pelotonnait plus fermement contre cette source irradiante de chaleur, un gémissement fit écho dans la pièce. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour se rendre compte que ce son ne provenait pas de sa gorge. Il se força alors à ouvrir les yeux et, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, les maintint ouverts pour distinguer le contraste flou d'une étendue blanche à côté d'une très noire. Harry fronça les sourcils et, pas encore très réveillé, recula légèrement sa tête.

Il distingua bientôt le cou de nacre où se reposait des mèches épaisses de cheveux d'ébène et il se recula encore davantage pour se retrouver face à face avec des yeux sombres qui le fixaient.

La caresse dans son dos avait cessé et il se rendit brusquement compte que ce n'était pas le vent mais une main. Une main d'homme. La main de son maître des potions. Il frissonna.

Son frémissement ne passa pas inaperçu par ce dernier qui serra encore fermement le corps chaud qui se trouvait dans ses bras – là où il devait être. Un sourire goguenard vint déformer ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son élève s'écarquiller. Venait-il de se rendre compte que leurs jambes étaient emboîtées les unes avec les autres ? Ou que sa main avait glissé jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses ? Ou encore qu'une érection commençait à grossir contre son ventre ?

Severus interrompit là ses interrogations pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme avant de s'écarter promptement.

« Bonjour Potter ! » ricana-t-il.

Harry était complètement déconcerté. Non seulement son professeur était excité mais il avait posé sa main très bas sur sa chute des reins et leurs jambes étaient enlacées d'une manière que l'on pouvait qualifier de très intimes. Il se sentait rougir lorsque son enseignant l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Il essaya de se reprendre en reculant dans le lit.

« B-Bonjour… Professeur… euh, je veux dire… _Maître_ ! »

Il vit le sourire de son professeur s'élargir et baissa la tête.

Devant ce signe de soumission, l'homme grogna en se relevant rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à vive allure.

Harry était plus stupéfait que jamais.

------------------------------------------------------

« Potter ! » appela Snape une fois que tous deux furent prêts pour la nouvelle journée qui commençait. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous voir dans mon cours. Je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même et que vous vous concentriez bien sur la leçon et non sur des futilités comme papoter avec vos amis ou vous crêper le chignon avec les élèves de ma Maison qui, eux, souhaitent étudier… »

Harry ravala un reniflement incrédule et méprisant.

« … Votre cycle scolaire ne sera en aucun cas perturbé par mes exigences mais, en tant que mon _esclave_ et mon élève, vous devrez m'obéir en tout point. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le jeune homme pinça brièvement les lèvres avant de répondre « Tout cela dépend de vos exigences _Maître_. Comme vous l'avez dit, cela ne doit pas nuire à ma scolarité et vous devez, en toute occasion, respecter les règles donc pas d'humiliation, pas de… »

« Ca suffit Potter ! » siffla Snape avec une fureur contenue. « Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler pour dire autre chose que 'oui' ou 'non' ! Donc je répète : Vous devrez m'obéir en tout point, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Non ! »

Les poings de Severus se crispèrent et il soupira « Et puis-je savoir en quoi ce n'est pas clair ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pût empêcher d'émettre un reniflement méprisant et il dit avec un ton condescendant « Vous m'autorisez à parler maintenant ? »

Snape fit un pas menaçant vers lui mais son étudiant ne broncha pas. Il maintenait son regard avec détermination et flamme.

« Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Potter, vous risqueriez de déchanter très vite. Maintenant, répondez à ma question ! »

Son ton était péremptoire et son onctuosité cachait mal son danger. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas dans une situation tirant à son avantage compte tenu des termes de la vente aux enchères, Harry répondit donc avec plus de prudence.

« M'autorisez-vous la franchise _Maître_ ? »

Snape plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent une fine fente noire et les rouvrit doucement comme pour jauger la demande et le demandeur.

Il répondit enfin « Oui. »

« Bien » dit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Sauf votre respect _Maître_, votre partialité vis-à-vis de votre Maison n'est pas abstraite et devant eux, vous avez tendance à vouloir m'humilier davantage. Vous comprendrez donc mon… appréhension grandissante en sachant que vous m'avez acheté et que vous pensez pouvoir faire de moi ce que vous voulez. Je dois donc vous rappelez que si vous m'humiliez encore, je serais dans l'obligation d'aller en référer à plus haut que vous, c'est à dire le Professeur Dumbledore et ainsi, je me permets de vous rappelez les règlements qui vous sont si chers habituellement et qu'actuellement, j'ai l'impression que vous avez tendance à oublier. »

Harry savait ! Il savait que ses paroles allaient déclencher la rage de son maître des potions mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Après tout, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait parler en toute franchise… Et, ainsi, il voyait son professeur respirer bruyamment, les joues rouges de colère et les yeux flamboyants.

Il avait osé! Le morveux avait osé! Il le savait ! Severus avait su que ses paroles allaient être provocatrices à la seconde où il avait demandé l'autorisation de parler avec honnêteté. La lueur de rébellion qu'il percevait dans les prunelles vertes le mettait au supplice. Les petites lèvres tremblantes et cet air quelque peu appréhensif malgré cette langue tranchante le faisaient bander atrocement et il devait se réfréner de pousser Potter par terre et de lui arracher ses vêtements pour s'enfouir en lui.

Il grogna de désir et vit son élève tenter de réprimer un sursaut. Le sang qui gonflait son sexe se fit plus dense et compressif jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« Potter, vous m'obéirez ! Point final ! Maintenant partez ! »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit Partez ! Je ne bafouerai pas les règles mais vous non plus ! Partez _maintenant_ ! »

Severus avait presque hurlé le dernier mot et Harry déguerpit sans demander son reste.

------------------------------------------------------

« Ronald, peux-tu me beurrer un autre toast s'il te plaît ? » demanda Luna qui se trouvait une fois de plus à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner.

« Oui » répondit-il en attrapant une tranche de pain de mie grillée et encore fumante ainsi qu'une barquette de beurre et un couteau.

« Avec de la marmelade d'orange s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. »

« Grrrrr » fit Hermione dans un murmure en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Furieuse, elle se tourna alors vers Draco qui était assis en face d'elle à la même table et qui avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et lançait des regards hautains tout autour de lui.

« Draco, peux-tu me beurrez un toast s'il te plaît ? »

Sans réfléchir, le blond répliqua « Tu as deux mains Granger ce me semble ?! »

La jeune femme brune le regarda d'un air rageur tout en haussant les sourcils et en faisant semblant de plonger la main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette.

Draco écarquilla les yeux à cette vision et ajouta vivement « Désolé Hermione, je n'avais pas totalement compris ce que tu me disais. Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! »

Hermione sourit en le voyant prendre une tranche de pain avec une rapidité peu commune.

Ron émit un reniflement moqueur et haineux et baragouina « On peut se demander quelle partie il n'a pas compris… mais étant donné le cerveau du personnage, on a pas de mal »

« La ferme Weasel ! » s'exclama le blond qui avait parfaitement entendu.

Ron leva alors la tête de son toast et le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer « Tu me parles pas comme ça Malfoy ! »

« Je te parlerai comme je veux Weasel ! »

« Ca suffit tous les deux ! » dit Hermione d'un ton bas mais ferme.

Ron et Draco se turent alors mais ne cessèrent pas de s'envoyer des regards qui parlaient plus que les mots. De temps en temps, le rouquin fixait Hermione avec rancœur et il ne voyait pas que celle-ci faisait la même chose à son encontre, contrairement à deux personnes blondes.

Lorsque Harry vint les rejoindre, il s'aperçut de la tension qui demeurait palpable mais ne dit rien. Et peu après, les cours de la matinée commencèrent.

------------------------------------------------------

Les deux premières heures de cours avaient compris les Charmes avec Flitwick qui avait l'air très heureux et plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée et les deux suivantes furent les leçons d'Etudes des éléments. C'était une matière, en générale, appréciée par tout le monde et qui consistait à savoir quelle puissance magique les éléments de la nature ruisselaient et comment les extraire pour en tirer profit.

En ce jour, ils avaient étudié le granit, pierre que l'on trouvait dans tous les soubassements des cinq continents et qui pouvait être de plusieurs couleurs. La roche était composée de quartz qui avait un pouvoir défenseur et cicatrisant, de feldspaths qui renforçait les protections et de micas qui, lui, avait un pouvoir de lévitation mobile. Ainsi, ils s'étaient concentrés essentiellement sur cet aspect et Rusard avait été malade de voir certains étudiants flottés dans les airs pour aller à leur cours suivant ou partir déjeuner.

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, Ron, Hermione et Harry se gaussèrent en voyant Fol Œil, l'air désespéré, faire léviter ainsi une vingtaine de cartons remplis de friandises vers le bureau du directeur tout en marmonnant d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore « Je t'assure Alastor, je ne mange pas tout. Fumseck m'en chipe ! »

Le trio allait rentrer dans l'immense pièce lorsque Pansy Parkinson vint se placer devant Harry et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« J'ai à te parler » fit-elle en le regardant d'un air déterminé et appréciateur.

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que Ron et Hermione les fronçaient. La jeune Gryffondor allait dire quelque chose lorsque Harry la coupa et dit « Allez vous asseoir, je vais revenir. »

Pansy lança alors un regard triomphant à Hermione qui lui renvoya un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons en compagnie du rouquin.

Pansy attrapa aussitôt Harry par sa manche et le conduisit dans un coin reculé du Grand Hall.

Le jeune homme allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle dit tout de go.

« Je veux sortir avec toi ! »

Harry ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette demande qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Une fois que sa toux fût passée, il regarda de nouveau la jeune Serpentard qui le dévorait du regard et demanda stupidement « Pourquoi ? »

Pansy ronronna alors et s'avança vers lui « Et tu demandes pourquoi !… Merlin, c'est évident ! » Elle lui posa les mains sur le torse et les laissa glisser vers le bas en ajoutant « Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai combattu pour te chasser de ma tête. Toi, un Gryffondor et Harry Potter qui plus est mais, là, je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de toi. Tu es le plus beau spécimen de la gente masculine que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie et tous mes rêves ne sont faits que de toi… »

« Pansy ! » l'interrompit Harry en essayant d'attraper ses mains qu'elle avait promptement glissées sous sa chemise et qui caressaient sa peau.

« Je te ferais découvrir des choses que tu ne connais pas. Viens Harry, prends-moi derrière cette porte. Personne ne nous verra. J'en ai trop envie… »

« Pansy arrête ! » ordonna le jeune homme horrifié en la voyant écarter ses vêtements pour lécher un mamelon. Il ne pouvait pas reculer car la jeune femme l'avait acculé dans un coin contre le mur et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal en la repoussant trop violemment. Ni la blesser en la rejetant brusquement mais le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau le dégoûtait.

« Arrête ! » lui dit-il plus fermement et réussissant à emprisonner ses poignets.

« Miss Parkinson ! » fit tout à coup une voix basse, froide et tranchante. « Libérez Monsieur Potter immédiatement et arrêtez de répandre ainsi inutilement votre salive.

Pansy se figea et se retourna pour rencontrer deux prunelles noires et glacées qui la fixaient avec une haine meurtrière mais maîtrisée.

Harry se dit que Snape avait l'air effroyable ainsi. On aurait dit un mari jaloux écrasant un rival de son regard. Il était terrifiant mais si beau. Le jeune homme repoussa ces idées saugrenues de sa tête et vit que la Serpentard avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il restait désormais face à son élève qu'il fusillait du regard.

« Potter, de quel droit osez-vous… ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'entendit-il dire comme pour s'excuser mais il se reprit en entendant l'autre ricaner.

Snape interrompit bientôt son léger éclat amer et fixa de nouveau son étudiant.

« Et vous croyiez que je vais vous croire ! » cracha-t-il en s'approchant de lui à pas menaçant. « Allez vous lavez immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus sentir une seule effluve de _son_ odeur sur vous ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Potter ! Allez vous lavez et attendez-moi dans mes appartements. Un repas vous y attendra et ensuite, vous aurez à faire à moi ! »

Harry n'eût aucunement le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que son maître des potions était déjà parti.

« Oh Merlin ! » murmura le Gryffondor en se dirigeant à pas lents vers les cachots.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry chipotait dans son assiette et enfourna difficilement un émincé de dinde à la sauce aigre douce. Son estomac était totalement noué par l'appréhension. Il s'était relavé et s'était aussitôt attablé devant le repas promis mais, malgré sa faim, il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait.

Qu'allait lui dire Snape ? Il avait été tellement furieux en le voyant avec Pansy ! Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute ! Il n'avait pas demander à la jeune femme de lui sauter dessus !… Elle lui avait dit qu'il était beau… Harry se leva brusquement et alla se placer face à un miroir en pied et se détailla.

C'était vrai qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait gagné en muscles et pourtant, il se sentait toujours petit et frêle. Des années de privations associées à des reproches et brimades répétés l'avaient marqué et il ne s'était pas vu grandir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se regarda et se vit tel qu'il était.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en découvrant le changement spectaculaire qui avait eu lieu et, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir ? » murmura-t-il pour lui en s'effleurant la joue dont la pommette parfaitement bombée était légèrement teintée de rose. Ses yeux émeraudes glissèrent de son front haut à son nez droit jusqu'à son menton volontaire en passant par ses lèvres pleines et purpurines que toutes les femmes du monde lui auraient envié. Ses traits de visage étaient fins mais racés ce qui ne permettait pas de qualifier sa beauté d'androgyne mais il possédait cette touche toute féminine qui attirait les regards.

Il contempla son cou fin mais puissant puis en vint aux épaules qu'il dénuda pour les voir plus clairement. Elles étaient larges et musclées mais semblaient aussi délicates. Cette combinaison de fragilité mêlée de puissance caractérisait parfaitement Harry. Aussi bien physique que mentale.

Il laissa sa chemise tomber à ses pieds et commença à ôter son pantalon pour juger de ses hanches et de ses jambes. Le vêtement fût rapidement enjambé et il scruta ses jambes presque imberbes et dorées avant de remonter son regard sur son corps.

Son bassin était étroit et lorsqu'il se mit de profil, il pût voir le plat de son ventre ainsi que la fermeté charnue de ses fesses qu'il s'entreprit de dénuder.

Il était en train de faire glisser l'élastique de son boxer sur le haut de son membre lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement rauque résonner à l'entrée de la chambre. Harry se tourna alors avec brusquerie vers la source de ce bruit et se figea.

Là, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, le professeur Severus Snape contemplait avec un désir presque affamé son élève de septième année.

« P-Professeur ! » bégaya ce dernier en réajustant impatiemment son sous-vêtement.

Severus ne remarqua même pas que son étudiant ne l'avait pas appelé comme il le souhaitait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la beauté irréelle du jeune homme et il en ressentait une souffrance intense dans son bas-ventre. Il le voulait. Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré aucun autre homme auparavant.

L'enseignant se rapprocha de lui et se mit dos à lui. Il posa ses paumes sur le haut de ses bras, à la base de ses épaules et pencha sa tête en fermant les yeux pour respirer avidement l'odeur de son cou.

Harry ouvrait toujours des yeux ronds et n'osait pas bouger.

« P-Professeur ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Harry... » dit l'homme en dardant sa langue pour avoir un aperçu du goût de son élève. « Mmmm, délicieux ! » gémit-il en pressant son corps contre le dos, les fesses et les jambes du Gryffondor. « Harry... tu le veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es déshabillé tout en sachant que je viendrais... J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... Tu es si beau ! Tu me rends fou... »

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Son professeur mouvait ses hanches contre ses fesses et il sentait son érection battre contre sa chair. Une de ses mains était posée sur son bassin et l'autre jouait avec un de ses mamelons. Une vague de chaleur brûlante l'avait envahi et sa propre virilité s'était érigée mais il ne voulait pas que cela se passe. Il ne voulait pas être un amant utilisé pour être vite oublié. Il ne voulait pas que Snape soit son premier…

« Fichez le camp ! » s'écria tout à coup Severus.

Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Snape le regarde avec autant de mépris et… cette lueur blessée qui assombrissait plus encore ses prunelles ?

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE FOUTRE LE CAMP !!! »

« P-Professeur… ? » fit Harry qui demeurait ébahie par le comportement de plus en plus étrange de son enseignant. Il l'avait déjà vu s'emporter deux fois mais jamais il n'avait paru aussi furieux et bouleversé.

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? » dit Severus avec une rage qu'il avait du mal à contrôler et, dans un accès de violence, il lui lança ses vêtements à la figure. « Je crois que tout est dit, non ? Vous pensez peut-être que mon contact est affreusement répugnant et que vous méritez bien plus de beauté que ma laideur peut vous offrir. J'ai parfaitement compris, espèce de petit morveux arrogant. Maintenant, allez-vous en et allez retrouver Parkinson, si elle, elle est à la hauteur de votre goût et ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à avoir peur que je ne devienne votre premier amant. Déguerpissez ! »

Harry porta la main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son maître des potions était si furieux.

« Oh Merlin ! Je m'excuse » dit-il vivement. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que… »

« Trop tard Potter ! Partez d'ici ! Vous allez être en retard à vos cours et moi aussi ! »

« Mais… »

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant qui fit ravaler à Harry les mots qu'il voulait émettre. Il vit son professeur sortir d'un pas rapide, sans un autre regard en arrière.

« Et merde ! »

------------------------------------------------------

« Allez Nev ! »

« Non ! »

« Je sais que ça te plaira ! Je le sais ! »

« Non ! »

« Les nouvelles expériences sont toujours bonnes à prendre ! »

« Ca, ça reste à prouver Blaise ! Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas comment te le répéter, surtout que tu enfreins une certaine règle à insister ainsi… »

« Je n'enfreins rien du tout ! Je te demande, c'est tout ! »

« Non, tu harcèles ce qui est différent ! »

« Nuance, je suis tenace ! J'ai toujours été têtu, ça fait partie de mon caractère. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être comme je suis et ça ne peut pas figurer dans le contrat. Il n'y a pas écrit 'Brimez votre caractère' ou 'Ne soyez pas tenace' Neville ! »

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! » pouffa le Gryffondor. « Ca, c'est bien l'esprit Serpentard ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Maintenant, revenons-en à nos Thestrals : Tu en as envie ? »

Harry, qui se dirigeait vers son cours de botanique, entendit Neville soupirer et dire « Pour la énième fois Blaise, c'est non ! Bon, maintenant, j'ai cours avec le professeur Chourave et je ne veux pas être en retard. A tout à l'heure. »

« A toute Nev mais n'oublie pas ma proposition ! Réfléchis-y bien ! »

Harry entendit à nouveau Neville soupirer tandis que Blaise s'éloignait. Il rejoint son ami et lui demanda « Il ne t'embête pas trop, ça va ? »

« Oh Harry ! » fit Neville en rougissant légèrement et en baissant la tête. « Non, ça va. »

Devant la gêne perceptible de son ami, Harry n'insista pas.

------------------------------------------------------

La cloche sonna et l'estomac de Harry fit un looping dans son ventre.

Il était 15h30 et il allait avoir deux heures de cours de potion. Il s'agissait de sa dernière leçon de la journée et il l'appréhendait grandement. Merlin, s'il s'était tu…

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée et un Snape de mauvaise humeur les fit entrer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à leur place respective, le professeur les fusilla du regard en leur aboyant de sortir une feuille de parchemin vierge pour leur interrogation surprise.

Toute la classe fût saisie à cette nouvelle mais demeura coite.

Harry fixa Snape mais celui-ci semblait décidé à ne pas rencontrer son regard. Il prit donc, comme tout le monde, un parchemin dans son sac et attendit que l'interrogation lui soit donnée.

Exceptionnellement, le maître des potions ne la leur distribua pas individuellement mais tendit une pile de copie à chaque première table de chaque rangée pour qu'elle se le repasse en en prenant une à tour de rôle. Comme Harry était au fond de la classe, il eût, avec Ron, les dernières feuilles et fût autorisé à la retourner une minute après, lorsque les consignes furent données.

En avisant les questions, Harry grimaça mais ne releva pas ses yeux pour lancer un coup d'œil à son enseignant. Les interrogations posées étaient de leur programme, certes, mais ils ne les avaient pas encore étudiées et Harry savait très bien pourquoi Snape avait fait cela.

Les quelques élèves qui protestèrent, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, écopèrent d'une retenue avec Rusard et la classe demeura interloquée pendant les deux heures, essayant le plus possible de répondre à leur test.

Lorsque Harry vit que dans cinq minutes la cloche allait sonner la fin du cours, il abandonna ses questions sans réponse et écrivit sur la deuxième page.

_'Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur, pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ce que j'ai dit. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'étais plutôt confus. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais connu personne et donc j'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer ou vous blesser. Tout ce que je veux est d'aimer et d'être aimé ainsi que de rester libre de mes choix et, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas choisi. Il me faut du temps… Accordez-le moi s'il vous plaît… Harry' _

La cloche sonna. Harry remit son test et s'en fût sans élever les yeux.

------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Harry faisait ses devoirs dans le salon de son maître des potions. Il avait vu celui-ci se ruer, peu après sa propre arrivée, dans son bureau d'où il ne s'était pas délogé. Snape ne lui avait pas parlé non plus et la tension était à son comble.

Lorsque le jeune homme avisa qu'il était près de 19h00, il alla frapper au bureau et entendit un grognement mécontent qui devait probablement signifier qu'il pouvait entrer. Il abaissa donc la poignée et poussa la porte.

Là, Harry découvrit que Snape corrigeait leurs copies et l'amoncellement déjà noté n'avait pas l'air d'arborer de bons résultats. Au contraire. L'homme ne regarda pas son élève et poursuivit sa correction.

« Maître » dit-il avec anxiété. « J'aimerais bénéficier de mon heure de liberté maintenant. Je sais qu'il y a le dîner mais… »

« Potter » l'interrompit l'enseignant d'une voix glaciale en fixant toujours ses copies mais en immobilisant sa plume. « Vous pouvez prendre votre heure maintenant mais je souhaite que vous soyez revenu dans une heure exactement et vous n'irez pas dîner dans la Grande Salle. Vous reviendrez ici et nous dînerons ici ! »

Harry déglutit avant d'acquiescer et de tourner les talons sans bruit. Vu le ton qu'avait employé Snape avec lui, il doutait que l'homme ait lu son court message.

------------------------------------------------------

« … Et il t'a dit que vous mangeriez dans ses quartiers ce soir ?! » dit Ron qui était en train de confectionner un collier de pâtes colorés pour Luna. « Tu ne vas pas rejoindre la Grande Salle ?! Aucun doute là-dessus Harry, il veut bel et bien t'empoisonner ! Ne mange rien de ce qu'il pourra bien te proposer. Dis-lui que tu n'as pas faim et ne bois rien non plus ! »

« Ron » répondit Harry en secouant la tête tandis qu'il levait les yeux aux ciels. « Snape ne veut pas me tuer ! Il… »

« Que tu dis ! » le coupa le rouquin.

« Mais non, je te dis ! J'ai bien mangé ce midi une assiette qu'il m'a fait apporté par un elfe ! S'il avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu y verser quelque chose dedans entre temps… mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas… »

« De l'inconscience ! » balbutia Ron en enfilant une pâte rouge à côté d'une bleue.

« Ron, soit logique ! Bien que Snape n'ait aucune intention de meurtre à mon encontre… » commença le brun en faisant abstraction de l'exclamation incrédule de son ami ainsi que de la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'il ne voulait pas sa mort mais son corps… et bien vivant, il poursuivit « tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il le ferait alors qu'il a payé pour que je sois à son service pendant une semaine et a plus de chance qu'auparavant de m'humilier ou de me faire faire des travaux qu'il rêve de me voir exécuter. »

Harry réprima un autre commentaire de sa petite voix intérieure et entendit Ron acquiescer.

« Oui, là tu marques un point. Tu peux manger alors ce soir mais fais attention pour ton dernier jour. Je suis sûr qu'il te fera le coup du dîner dans ses apparts et kwik, une dose de vitriole ! »

Harry réprima un « N'importe quoi ! » et changea de sujet.

L'heure passée, le jeune homme revint dans les cachots puis dans les quartiers de Snape où une bonne odeur de cuisine régnait.

Après avoir longé le couloir d'entrée, Harry se rapprocha de la kitchenette où son professeur remuait, à l'aide d'une spatule, une poêlée de légumes aux épices qu'il escomptait réduire avant de les préparer en gratin.

Harry s'immobilisa lorsque deux mètres le séparèrent de son enseignant et il le fixa sans un mot.

L'homme se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de lui dire « Prenez le petit plat marron qui se trouve dans le placard en haut à gauche Potter et mettez-le sur l'évier. »

Harry s'exécuta, en notant que la voix n'avait plus rien de glaciale.

« Et ensuite, vous mettrez la table » continua Snape.

Harry était presque sûr que son professeur avait lu son mot mais il voulait ardemment la confirmation. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, ne voyant toujours rien venir, il demanda « _Maître_, avez-vous… avez-vous lu… ? »

« Oui ! » affirma Snape en plaçant en alternance une couche de légumes à une couche de gruyère dans le plat en finissant par le fromage.

Harry déglutit péniblement et attendit en vain. « Et ? » dit-il enfin.

Tout en nettoyant l'évier du coin cuisine, Severus tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil avant de répondre « Vous m'avez dit ne pas avoir encore choisi, ce que je conçois… cependant, pour moi, les miens sont faits. Toutes les personnes sont libres dans leurs choix, qu'ils soient restreints ou non. Vous êtes donc libre, tout comme moi. Rappelez-vous seulement que les choix peuvent être influencés et que je suis et reste un ex-Serpentard… »

Sur ces mots, il engouffra le plat dans le four magique et tourna les talons, laissant un Harry pantois et interrogateur.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry se régalait. Déjà, le gratin de légumes aux épices avait été succulent mais que dire de ce gâteau au chocolat que son professeur – temporairement adoré – avait préparé!

« C'est délicieux Maître » s'extasia le jeune homme en enfournant un doigt recouvert de mousse au chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Potter, vous n'avez donc pas de manière ! » s'exclama l'homme qui dévorait son élève du regard.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il en reprenant sa petite cuillère et en continuant de savourer la pâtisserie.

Tout comme pour Snape – ou tout du moins s'en doutait-il – le chocolat était son péché mignon et le dieu Cacao, sa divinité.

« Vous êtes un excellent cuisinier et pâtissier mais étant donné votre métier, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Sous le compliment, Harry vit Snape écarquiller les yeux et se demanda si la déesse Glucose ne lui montait pas à la tête.

« Merci » dit Severus dans un soupir.

« De rien » répliqua le jeune homme en se disant, cette fois-ci, que cette situation était des plus étrange.

Lorsque le repas fût terminé, que la table fût débarrassée et que la vaisselle, désormais propre, fût rangée dans ses placards, Severus rappela Harry.

Harry se dirigea dans la chambre en se demandant ce que son professeur allait bien pouvoir lui demander lorsqu'il le vît émerger de la salle de bain d'où il avait pris une douche rapide.

Simplement vêtu d'une serviette vert forêt autour de la taille, l'homme s'assit sur son lit en ordonnant à son jeune serviteur de lui faire un massage de ses mollets et de ses pieds avec une potion au thym et à la lavande.

« Retirez votre chemise Potter ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres avant de demander « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette potion est tâchante ! » répondit Snape.

« Dans ce cas, je ferai attention ! »

« Non ! Je vous ai ordonné d'enlever votre chemise Potter ! Si vous me désobéissez encore, il vous en coûtera ! »

« Mais _Maître_, dans ce cas, c'est pareil pour votre dessus de lit ! Il pourrait aussi être tâché! » dit triomphalement Harry en ajoutant immédiatement et étourdiment « Idem pour mon pantalon. »

« Alors, ôtez également votre pantalon. Pour mon dessus de lit, cela n'a aucune importance. Il est vieux et je comptais le jeter. J'en ai déjà racheté un neuf. Allez Potter, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'avec de la magie, nous pourrions facilement supprimer la tâche du tissu sans aucun problè... »

« Cela suffit maintenant Potter ! J'ai dit Otez votre chemise et votre pantalon ! Et si vous vous y refusez, vous enfreindrez une des règles et dans ce cas… je serais dans l'obligation d'en transgresser une à mon tour… et devinez laquelle Potter ? »

Harry sentit tout à coup sa bouche s'assécher et porta alors ses mains au premier bouton de la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Il détourna ses prunelles torturées du sourire goguenard et victorieux de son professeur et défit toute la rangée de boutons avant d'écarter les pans de tissu et d'offrir ainsi son torse musclé et doré à la vue.

Le jeune homme avait bien conscience des yeux de braise posés sur lui mais ne dit rien et continua de se déshabiller. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au bouton refermant son pantalon puis à la fermeture éclair avant de l'abaisser le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles pour l'enjamber. Il crût percevoir un gémissement étouffé mais ne tenta pas de chercher s'il l'avait rêvé ou pas. Il s'assit ensuite et instantanément, une des jambes de son maître des potions s'installa en travers de ses cuisses et l'homme lui tendit un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent à tendance mauve.

Harry le prit tout en essayant de faire abstraction du frémissement qui l'avait saisi lorsque leur peau s'était rencontrée. Il retira le bouchon de la fiole et fit couler un peu de potion dans sa paume. Il reposa la petite bouteille sur un tabouret qu'il avait rapproché et frotta ses mains entre elles pour réchauffer le liquide et l'uniformiser sur ses paumes. Ses doigts entourèrent ensuite le haut du mollet de son professeur, juste en dessous du genou et il commença à descendre lentement en frictionnant les muscles sur son passage.

Snape soupira de plaisir et se laissa aller contre les multiples coussins moelleux qui maintenaient le haut de son corps surélevé. Lorsque les mains du jeune homme atteignirent la cheville, il les fit remonter toujours lentement mais relativement fermement. Il reproduisit ce geste une vingtaine de fois, en utilisant la potion lorsqu'il en avait besoin puis tourna son attention vers le pied dont le pouce avait frôlé – à dessein, Harry en était sûr – plusieurs fois un de ses tétons.

De ses pouces, il en massa la plante et entendit de nouveau son enseignant gémir de plaisir.

Severus n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur sans que cela soit sexuel. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui ainsi et il remercia mentalement, une fois de plus, la jeune Granger pour avoir eu cette si stupide idée de vente aux enchères. Jamais personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu acheter Harry. Il était pour lui et il ne regrettait absolument pas la somme conséquente qu'il avait dû verser pour se l'approprier. Lorsque son étudiant appuya délicieusement sur un endroit particulièrement douloureux, il soupira de bonheur.

Au bout d'encore cinq minutes de massage, Harry déposa la jambe gauche sur le lit et prit la droite. Ce faisant, Snape ne laissait pas passer une occasion d'essayer de toucher un des lieux sensibles du corps de son élève.

Le Gryffondor reprit un peu plus de potion et plaça à nouveau ses mains tout autour du haut du mollet de son professeur puis commença à descendre. Ce dernier en profita pour s'abaisser légèrement en même temps pour toucher la virilité au repos de son étudiant de son audacieux talon.

Harry sursauta et se recula quelque peu avant de regarder son maître des potions dans les yeux.

« Oups ! Excusez-moi » fit celui-ci en n'ayant aucunement l'air désolé. Il se mordait même la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Harry abaissa de nouveau son regard et c'est là qu'il vit que, sous la serviette qui le drapait, le membre de l'homme était érigé. Il rougit mais fit comme si de rien était et reprit ses frictions des muscles légèrement crispés de son enseignant en remontant le long de sa cheville jusqu'au mollet.

Snape gémit.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal d'éradiquer sa rougeur diffuse mais elle ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il vit que la jambe gauche, déjà massée, ne tâchait en rien le tissu du couvre lit. Il en avait été sûr ! La colère montait peu à peu en lui et il allait lancer une remarque cinglante à son professeur lorsqu'il le vit dénouer la serviette sur sa taille et écarter les pans d'éponge, libérant ainsi son sexe fièrement dressé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant presque. Il abandonna la lutte contre ses joues écarlates et vit que son maître des potions le fixait avec fièvre tout en caressant doucement sa verge turgescente. L'homme voyait que son élève fixait son sexe gonflé ce qui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

« Harry… » soupira-t-il en laissant passer son pouce sur la douce chair humide et bombée de son gland violacée.

Tous deux avaient une respiration haletante et Harry vit le regard sombre de Severus venir errer vers son propre membre qui n'avait pas pu rester de marbre à cette provocante vision. La constatation du désir flagrant du jeune homme ne fit qu'enflammer encore celui de Snape qui augmenta le rythme de sa main.

Harry essaya de reprendre son massage mais l'afflux de sang dans son sexe, les gémissements de son professeur, la conscience de ce que celui-ci était en train de se faire et de ce que lui-même aurait voulu faire le troublait et lorsque Severus jouit, il abandonna et se leva brusquement pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Là-bas, il lâcha la bride à son propre désir et se toucha jusqu'à l'extase.

Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya toute trace de sa jouissance et retourna avec appréhension dans la chambre. Il fût soulagé de la voir vide. Soulagé et inquiet.

Il se glissa pourtant entre les draps en se demandant comment il pourrait tenir encore quatre jours. Tout en se posant diverses questions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait progressivement et lorsque Severus vint se coucher à son tour, il ne sentit pas le baiser que ce dernier lui fit sur sa tempe ni la caresse de sa main le long de son bras. Il n'entendit pas non plus la phrase que lui chuchota l'homme à l'oreille et qu'il avait dite parce qu'il savait que son étudiant ne l'entendrait pas.

« Bonne nuit _Angel._ Pardonne-moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mais je te désire tellement. Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai fait et ce que je ferai. »

_A suivre…_


	5. Jusqu'où peut pousser l'érotisme

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.**

**A/N : **Je sais que je n'update pas souvent cette fic et j'en suis désolée mais chaque chapitre est long. En fait, ils sont 2 à 3 fois plus longs que les chapitres que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que plus le temps passe et plus mes chapitres deviennent plus longs qu'au début et je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps comme ça. J'ai eu ma rentrée à la fac où j'aurais beaucoup de travail ce qui ne va pas me laisser beaucoup de temps. Je préfère vous le dire pour que vous ne soyez pas étonné(e)s des délais d'update. Je ferai tout mon possible pour poster rapidement mais je ne peux rien garantir. Bisous à tous ;)

**Onarluca, Maggie, Céline.s, Lola Reeds, Orlina, Astronema, Angel-of-Shadows-30, Johp5, Tiayel, Snape Black Rose, Laika la Louve, MaliciaSlytherin, Eowyn Malfoy, Lululle, Devil A. Slytherin, Nfertiti, S-Jennifer-S, Snapeslove, Cybèle Adam, Philoue, Vif d'or, Alinemcb54, Kitty-luv-Snape, Melantha-Mond, Aurélia, Dega, Juliette Subervie, Miya, WendyMalfoy, Myncat, Nat666, Luffynette, Sev95, Minerve, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Mizuno Musume Megami, Tatunette, Nardy, Gally-Chan, Tarahiriel : **Encore désolée pour le retard d'update et merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ma tête n'a pas été mise à prix à cause de mon délai ou que vous n'avez pas regardé très récemment le film ou lu le livre Misery. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera votre attente ;)

**Kerowyn : **Je ne savais pas sur quelle fic je pouvais t'écrire donc j'ai attendu de poster celle-là. Pour l'instant, avec mon manque de temps et les fics que j'ai toujours à finir, j'ai préféré ne pas commencer à écrire celle dont tu m'as donné le sujet. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais la commencer. Tout dépend du temps que j'aurais après ma rentrée, de l'avancée de mes autres histoires et aussi de mon inspiration. Donc cette fic qui te sera dédiée pourrait arriver très vite comme moins vite. Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises si tu aimerais voir des choses particulières dans cette fic. Ca peut concerner tout, aussi bien un détail du physique de Harry ou Sev qui aurait changé, à une situation que tu aimerais lire, etc… et moi, je verrais selon la fic et mes goûts aussi. Lol ;)

**Yuki-san3 : **Pansy voulait et veut toujours Harry parce qu'elle le trouve vraiment beau. C'est le mec le plus beau de l'école et même, pour certains, le plus beau qu'ils aient jamais vu. Pour Neville et Blaise, je ne dirai rien. Lol. Et, non, tu n'as pas l'air d'une lectrice paranoïaque qui voit des indices partout étant donné que je suis une auteur qui adore placer des mystères et autres énigmes à trouver dans ses histoires. J'ai toujours été comme ça et je trouve que ça rend l'histoire plus vivante. Et pour l'auteur, et pour le lecteur. Je ne te dirai donc rien non plus concernant le tableau ni concernant un certain cours dont tu m'as parlé dans ta review. Avec cette réponse, je crois comprendre pourquoi on me qualifie toujours de sadique. Lol ;)

**Merawen : **Et vi, le tableau n'est pas 'normal' et tu es sur la bonne voie concernant sa signification :)

**Fanli : **Oui, Harry arrive bien à se contrôler en ce qui concerne Sev qui le chauffe, même si c'est difficile… cependant, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir un certain… dérapage. Lol. Et pour la fic d'Onarluca, dès que j'ai reçu ta review, je lui ai dit mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de problème. J'espère que tu as pu lire son chapitre correctement ;)

**Namy Cassy : **Lol. Je ne vais pas les faire passer à l'acte maintenant mais ce chap contient quelque chose qui va faire plaisir à Sev et à vous toutes je pense. Lol ;)

**Mikii : **Pour Draco, en fait ça fait deux chapitres où je veux parler de lui davantage (tout comme des autres achetés et acheteurs) mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur la journée de Harry que mes chaps font toujours plus de dix pages et que je remarque que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé des autres. C'est pour ça aussi que, dans ce chapitre, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir parler un peu plus d'eux.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu me l'as dit mais je te réponds quand même. Tu me remerciais pour ma review dans pas pour moi parce qu'elle t'avait beaucoup touchée mais je peux te dire que ta one shot avait fait la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. De tout ce que j'ai lu de toi, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est mon histoire préférée. Je la trouve tellement triste et belle en même temps. Si d'ailleurs, tu veux faire un jour une variante à ton histoire (par exemple, la même situation : Sev amoureux de Harry mais que lui aime Sirius et que Sirius meurt), je serais là pour la lire :D

**Shunrya : **Merci :D. Alors comme ça, tu aimes voir Riry souffrir pendant que Sev prendre son pied ?… Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire : Perverses Power !!! Lol. Personnellement, moi j'aime voir les deux souffrir pour ensuite prendre leur pied. Lol. Donc, je vais encore faire un mixte jusqu'au dernier chapitre, je pense ;)

**Maât : **Pour répondre à ta question, mes idées je les trouve dans la vie de tous les jours. As-tu déjà vu Ally MacBeal ? Parce qu'en fait, elle peut très bien se rapporter à moi (même si je suis un peu moins folle qu'elle quand même, heureusement. Lol). Quand je vois des scènes banales ou inhabituelles, ça me donne d'autres idées. Je me fais souvent des films sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Etant petite, sur mes carnets de notes, on me marquait « dans la lune » et ce n'est pas pour rien… seulement maintenant mes idées sont plus slashys. Lol. Je lis aussi toute sorte d'histoire alors ça rajoute des idées, etc…

**Agatha Brume : **Merci pour tes reviews ;)

**Majandra : **Désolée pour l'attente. Tu me dis que tu l'attendais tous les jours alors j'ai un peu honte, même si je fais vraiment ce que je peux. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Yumi : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je la continue ma fic et tu peux avoir la garantie, chez moi, qu'une fic commencée sera toujours terminée. C'est un de mes principes et je n'y délogerai pas mais ça peut me prendre un peu de temps… surtout pour cette histoire qui me prend plus de temps que les autres à écrire vu la longueur des chaps.

**Très gros poutoux à tous.**

**Chapitre 5 : Jusqu'où peut pousser l'érotisme**

****

Harry faisait un merveilleux rêve. L'amant de ses songes le torturait de ses baisers et lui ravissait la bouche avec une sensualité désarmante. L'homme le tenait dans ses bras et le caressait avec une douceur telle, qu'il pouvait la qualifier d'amoureuse. Cette tendresse, son cœur la désirait ardemment. _Il_ désirait cet amour inconditionnellement.

Il gémit et se coula davantage entre les bras forts qui le tenaient plus qu'ils ne l'enserraient. Sa bouche répondit avec plus de ferveur au long baiser que son amant lui donnait et il laissa glisser ses doigts dans la forêt de cheveux longs qu'il savait être noirs, sans en connaître la raison.

Un gémissement sauvage répondit au mouvement que Harry fit en pressant plus étroitement ses hanches contre celles chaudes qui l'invitaient au contact et ses lèvres furent prises avec plus de passion.

« Harry ! » grogna l'homme de ses rêves d'une voix rauque, sensuelle et… familière.

Le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme fût soudain illuminé par une alerte rouge ce qui l'arracha complètement au sommeil. Il se découvrit alors, embrassant son maître des potions avec une dévotion presque maladive et il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il recula sa tête d'un mouvement brusque et vit que les lèvres de son professeur cherchaient encore les siennes. Lorsqu'elles ne les trouvèrent pas, Snape ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et aperçut deux prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient avec un mélange de désir et d'horreur. Il fronça les sourcils puis, en un quart de seconde, réalisa à son tour que le jeune homme de son rêve n'avait été nul autre que l'élève qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. Il sourit.

Harry vit, dans les yeux de son enseignant, que celui-ci venait également de se réveiller et qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait exprès de l'embrasser. Le rappel d'une certaine règle numéro 1 n'était donc pas de mise. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'homme sourire, il vit rouge. Sa colère monta d'un coup et il cracha « Règle numéro 1 Professeur ! Pas d'abus sexuel ! »

Il vit le visage de son enseignant se contracter de fureur et il l'entendit siffler à son tour « Je viens de me réveiller Potter ! C'est donc plutôt à vous que la règle devrait être rappeler ! Vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire que vous aviez envie de moi au lieu de me sauter dessus pour me caresser pendant mon sommeil ! »

Harry poussa une exclamation outragée mais ne pût rien dire comme Snape poursuivait « Et n'oubliez pas de m'appelez Maître, Potter, parce que vous savez me rappeler les termes du contrat que je ne bafoue en rien alors que vous, vous n'arrêtez pas de les transgresser. Faîtes bien attention, vous risqueriez d'en payer le prix sous peu ! »

Harry ouvrait encore la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Snape ajouta en se redressant « Et maintenant, levez-vous ! Je vais aller me doucher et souhaite que vous soyez prêt dix minutes après moi ! »

Sur ses mots, Snape sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un Harry rageur.

Tout en pestant, le jeune homme se leva, prit sa baguette et lança un sort au lit pour qu'il s'auto-nettoie avant de se faire tout seul. Il balbutia un autre sort qui rasa sa barbe naissante et contournait le lit pour aller aux toilettes lorsqu'il aperçu le tableau de Snape qui avait encore changé d'image. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus de spectacles destructeurs mais d'un beau ciel bleu, sans nuage, simplement orné d'un soleil éclatant. Un seul chêne osait presque le toucher dans la prairie fleurie où il se trouvait et un magnifique oiseau, étrangement tropical, s'était fait un nid sur une de ses branches. Le tableau était, pour une fois, d'aspect paisible et enchanteur. Cela rendit l'étudiant très perplexe.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Et il t'a dit ce que vous alliez faire ce soir ? » demanda Ron en coupant une pomme bien verte en fines tranches pour Luna.

« Non ! » répondit Harry en lançant un regard à son maître des potions qui petit déjeunait tout en le fixant d'un regard intense qui clamait indéniablement : 'Tu es à moi !'

« En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir encore vivant ! » reprit le rouquin en tendant les quartiers à la jeune Serdaigle qui les prit d'un air rêveur en murmurant un merci langoureux.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Luna ? » questionna Harry à voix basse en se rapprochant de la tête de son ami.

« Oh ça va ! » fit-il d'une voix un peu bourrue tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui fusillait Draco du regard. « Elle est gentille. Elle me fait faire des trucs de fille : vernir ses ongles, etc… mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient de me demander quelque chose. De quoi, j'en sais rien mais j'ai quand même ce sentiment ! » Il regarda encore Hermione et grogna « Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ces deux-l ! Hermione est soit en train de crier sur Malfoy –ce qui me fait jubiler – ou soit elle le fusille du regard ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle l'a achet ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Et lui, regarde-le ! A chaque fois qu'Hermione fait mine de sortir sa baguette, il devient tout sucre, tout miel ! Ca m'écœure ! »

Harry regarda le visage de Hermione en réprimant un sourire. Ron était parfois très obtus.

Une brusque exclamation étouffée du rouquin le fit lui rendre son entière attention. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? » grogna Ron à voix basse en rougissant de colère.

Harry suivit son regard. Il vit la main de Draco… qui recouvrait celle de Hermione. Il caressait sa peau blanche de son pouce. Harry éleva ses yeux vers le visage du Serpentard et le vit lui sourire avec ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de tendre si le dit sourire n'était pas aussi pincé. A l'évidence, Hermione venait de revendiquer ses droits d'acheteuse. Harry étouffa un ricanement sardonique. Draco était si mauvais acteur que personne n'arriverait à gober la supercherie.

« Par le sang de Merlin, j'vais l'tuer ! » siffla Ron en fracassant sa tartine dans son poing serré à l'extrême.

Harry se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Ron ne croyait quand même pas que… ?

« Il va l'payer ! Il n'a pas le droit de… » continua le rouquin en commençant à se redresser avant que Harry ne le coupe en le retenant de se lever complètement.

« Attends Ron ! » lui dit celui-ci toujours discrètement. « Je pense que Hermione est en train de se ficher de lui ! » mentit-il. « Regarde Malfoy ! Son sourire est totalement faux, il a l'air complètement pinc ! Je crois que Hermione lui a demandé de lui caresser la main pour le faire enrager sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Il doit être bien écœuré de devoir la toucher tout en sachant qu'elle le dégoûte pour être une fille de moldus. Et puis, ça doit être aussi pour faire également enrager Parkinson ! »

« Mais Parkinson n'a pas de vue sur Malfoy ! Elle en a sur toi ! » lui dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Les traits du visage de Harry se crispèrent en une brève grimace tandis qu'il essayait de chasser de sa tête les images de Pansy léchant son torse derrière la grande porte.

« Oui mais elle doit être furieuse qu'un Serpentard – de plus, _ce_ Serpentard touche sa pire ennemie ! Ecoute, ça se voit que ce n'est qu'une supercherie pour embêter au moins Malfoy alors laisse faire Hermione. Elle est intelligente, elle saura comment se venger de toutes les insultes qu'il lui a envoyé à la figure ! »

Ron resta muet pendant quelques secondes en fixant toujours avec colère les deux mains jointes puis acquiesça de la tête.

« Oui, tu as raison Harry » concéda-t-il tandis qu'il forçait son ami à se relever. « Viens, on s'en va ! »

« Mais j'ai pas fini mon p'tit déj ! » protesta le brun sans avoir un seul mot de réponse de la part de Ron.

'Oh moins' pensa Harry, soulagé. 'J'ai réussi à le sauver de l'humiliation ! S'il se rendait compte qu'Hermione veut le rendre jaloux, la vie serait tellement plus facile !'

Ron entraîna son ami à vive allure hors de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque, dans un silence tendu, ils débouchèrent dans le couloir qui menait au cours de métamorphose, ils entendirent des sons étranges, un peu comme des bruits de… succion. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps et se regardèrent pendant un instant, tous deux perplexes. Puis, ils haussèrent les épaules en entendant plus rien et reprirent leur chemin. C'est alors qu'ils virent Dean et Seamus sortirent d'un coin sombre, l'air de rien mais Harry et Ron purent remarquer que leurs camarades avaient les lèvres gonflées et rougies et qu'ils paraissaient passablement essoufflés.

« Salut les gars ! Comment allez-vous ? » fit Seamus en regardant ses pieds. Son visage était écarlate et il paraissait embarrassé.

« Très bien ! » répondirent les deux autres en un bel ensemble. Il y eût un brusque silence que Harry s'empressa de rompre et les quatre amis commencèrent à discuter comme si rien de nouveau ne s'était produit.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Tu la prends quand ton heure Harry ? » demanda Ron en regardant son ami dans les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Euh… je ne sais pas. Snape m'a expressément ordonné de revenir dès que mes cours seraient terminés donc il faut que j'y aille. Je pense qu'on pourra se rejoindre plus tard en soirée. Que penses-tu de 21h00 ? Je sais que c'est à la limite du couvre-feu des septièmes années mais si on rentre pile à l'heure, nous ne serons pas sanctionnés ! »

« Ca me va ! Luna me laisse partir quand je veux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Snape va vouloir ! »

« Pour le moment, il n'a jamais refusé l'heure à laquelle je l'avais choisi donc je pense que ça sera bon mais si c'est pas le cas, je te le dirais avec le miroir à double sens ! »

« OK Harry, à tout à l'heure sur le terrain ! »

« Oui, à toute ! » répondit le brun en partant dans la direction des cachots.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry avait à peine fermé la porte que, comme à son habitude, Snape l'interrogeait.

« Potter, vous avez des devoirs ? »

Et comme à l'accoutumée, Harry répondait en accentuant le deuxième mot d'une voix ironique « Oui, _Maître_. »

« Bien, allez les faire ! Moi, j'ai également quelques copies à corriger et une potion à préparer » lui dit-il sans que Harry ait remarqué la lueur inquiétante qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles noires à la mention de la préparation qu'il comptait faire.

Sans plus attendre, le Gryffondor se plaça sur un coin de la table et commença à lire le chapitre du cours de métamorphose qu'ils auraient dans deux jours tandis que Severus commençait à éplucher une racine de gingembre ainsi qu'à rassembler ses pétales de roses séchées en vue de les dissoudre dans de l'essence de lavande.

En le voyant faire, Harry aurait pu aisément comprendre quelle potion son professeur était en train d'effectuer pour avoir vu ses camarades de classe vouloir la préparer plus d'une fois mais il ne décolla pas un seul instant les yeux de son livre. Ensuite, il fit sa rédaction pour le cours de DCFM puis ferma tous ces cahiers. Il avait fini.

En relevant ses prunelles vertes, il remarqua que Snape était plongé dans ses corrections. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui et donc, il ne lui demanderait rien.

C'est avec cette certitude en tête qu'il demanda « Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vais prendre un bain maintenant ? »

Aussitôt, la bouche de Snape se déforma en un sourire sarcastique et il répondit « Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous regarde dans votre bain ? »

Harry se sentit rougir avant de rétorquer « Vous savez très bien quelle est ma réponse ! »

« Non, je ne sais pas Potter et encore moins lorsque vous ne m'appelez pas par mon titre ! » siffla l'homme en perçant son étudiant de son magnifique regard noir.

« La réponse est non, _Maître_ ! Je préfère prendre mon bain seul. »

Snape le regarda de bas en haut et répliqua « Bien ! Vous pouvez y aller ! De toute façon, si j'insistais, vous ne manqueriez pas de me rappeler toutes les règles du contrat que je n'ai jamais bafouées. »

« Exactement ! » répondit Harry en faisant volte face rapidement tout en se précipitant vers la salle de bain. Il avait omis tout à fait délibérément de dire 'Maître' à son professeur et Harry savait que celui-ci en avait été conscient.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry soupira de bien-être. L'eau était à parfaite température et merveilleusement parfumée par des sels multicolores.

Il étendit ses longues jambes et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il mouilla ses cheveux et prit la première bouteille de potion qui faisait office de shampooing et de gel douche qu'il trouva. C'était la fameuse potion aux milles herbes qu'il avait utilisé sur le corps de son professeur quelques jours plus tôt. Tout en essayant de ne pas trop se remémorer cette scène, il déboucha le flacon et commença à se nettoyer le visage.

**OOOoooOOO**

La plume de Severus était levée depuis presque dix minutes mais il ne le remarquait pas. Il avait cessé de corriger les maigres copies qu'il avait lorsque son cerveau avait commencé à imaginer Harry dans son bain. Son jeune corps souple devait très certainement se détendre et se réchauffer dans l'eau. Avait-il utilisé des sels ou du bain moussant pour le parfumer ? Utilisait-il sa potion lavante aux milles herbes ? Celle-là même avec laquelle il l'avait caressé de ses mains si belles ? Se caresse-t-il en pensant à ce souvenir ?

« Oh Merlin ! » grogna Severus en attrapant sa virilité à travers sa robe pour la presser. Il allait la dénuder lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le plan de travail où il avait préparé sa potion qui bouillait encore dans son chaudron. Un sourire diabolique naquit alors sur ses lèvres et il se leva.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry rinça ses cheveux et en apprécia leur douceur. Ils avaient l'air propre, se dit-il. Alors pourquoi ceux de Snape semblaient-ils perpétuellement gras ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et commença à frotter son torse, ses bras puis son dos avec la potion.

**OOOoooOOO**

Tout en prenant l'objet qui, sur la table, avait attiré ses prunelles d'ébène, il se dit qu'il était vraiment prêt à tout pour enfin posséder son élève – dans tous les sens du terme. Il éleva l'objet dont le métal lança un éclair sous un rayon de lumière et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

**OOOoooOOO**

Après avoir rincé ses jambes et pieds mousseux, Harry se redressa légèrement et lava ses hanches, ses fesses et nettoyait son sexe lorsqu'il vit rentrer en trombe son maître des potions dans la petite salle de bain qu'il avait pourtant verrouillé avec un sort puissant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'écria Harry en immobilisant sa main. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux.

« Je viens me soigner Potter ! » répliqua-t-il en montrant à son élève ses doigts ensanglantés tandis qu'il laissait son regard se régaler du spectacle délicieux qu'offrait Harry à cet instant-là. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur la main qui entourait un membre aux proportions prometteuses et il tenta d'étouffer un gémissement.

Harry posa son regard sur les doigts rouges de sang de son professeur et écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en oubliant où, comment et surtout dans quelle position il était.

« Je me suis entaillé les doigts en commençant une autre potion » mentit-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps svelte mais puissant qui était toujours agenouillé dans le bain.

En surprenant ce regard concupiscent, Harry serra les dents un instant tout en replongeant le plus profondément possible dans l'eau en faisant bien attention de cacher son sexe de ses deux mains.

Toujours aussi rageur, il lâcha inconsciemment « Et bien ! Pour un maître des potions, vous n'êtes pas bien doué! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu s'attendre entendre ou voir après une remarque pareille, Snape afficha un sourire coquin et répliqua « Mais je suis doué dans bien d'autres choses… il ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir. »

« Sans façon ! » répondit Harry en dévisagea son enseignant avec un regard hautain et méprisant. « De plus, je n'apprécie pas la vantardise ! »

« Est-ce un défi Potter ? » demanda alors son professeur.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit le jeune homme. « Juste une constatation ! »

« Potter, je pourrais bien en faire des constatations mais certainement pas des vantardises. Je peux vous le prouver quand vous voulez. »

« Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé! »

« Et moi, je vous le propose ! »

« Et bien, je suis désolé mais je ne peux que décliner. »

Snape grogna mentalement de frustration. Son sang s'était vite échauffé à la vue de son étudiant nu dans son bain et la petite joute oratoire qu'ils entretenaient ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il adorait les pics qu'ils pouvaient bien se lancer. Cela ne faisait qu'aiguiser son désir. Il adorait voir la flamme de la rébellion dans les beaux yeux verts, son nez pointé en signe de défi. Il adorait voir cet air outragé en même temps que déterminé sur le visage magnifique du Gryffondor. Et par dessus tout, il adorait voir Harry essayer de lutter pour mieux perdre face à lui.

'Il peut bien lutter tant qu'il voudra mais il sera à moi. J'en fais le serment. Un jour prochain, il sera à moi' se promit Severus qui reprit à haute voix « Un jour, vous m'en supplierez à genoux ! »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry d'un ton froid et distant, faussement imperturbable.

« Vous m'avez bien compris Potter. Vous me supplierez à genoux de vous prendre ! Votre délicieuse petite bouche me suppliera de vous toucher, de vous embrasser, de vous caresser. Vous êtes à moi Potter et vous le savez. Le fait que je vous ai acheté le prouve bien. Vous ne pouvez appartenir à nul autre que moi et tant que vous refuserez cette évidence, vous souffrirez le martyr. Vous voulez de l'amour ? Et bien je vous l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent !… »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry d'une voix plus aiguë. « Tout ce que vous voulez de moi, c'est mon corps ! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est du sexe ! Rien d'autre ! Vous m'avez peut-être acheté mais ce n'est que temporaire et cela ne veut en rien dire que je suis à vous. Maintenant, je vous saurez gré de partir. »

« Je suis bless ! » répliqua Severus en essayant de maîtriser sa rage. « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous ! »

« Mon œil ! » ne pût-il s'empêcher de dire, lâchant bride à ses émotions. « Vous pouvez très bien guérir votre blessure en lui lançant un sort et… je ne serais pas étonné que vous vous soyez coupé tout seul ! »

« Un peu de respect Potter et arrêtez de déblatérer des âneries ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler par mon titre ! J'en ai assez de devoir vous le répéter plusieurs fois par jour ! Je vous préviens : Si désormais vous l'oubliez encore une fois, il n'y aura plus de menace mais bien des actes ! Ai-je été clair ? »

« Vous salissez le tapis ! » répliqua le jeune homme en faisant fi de l'alerte rouge qui se déclenchait dans sa tête.

Snape rugit et se précipita vers Harry qu'il empoigna avec violence pour le sortir du bain. L'étudiant hurla mais ne pût rien faire. En cinq secondes, il était passé de son eau chaude et parfumée au lit moelleux en passant par les bras de son professeur.

Harry voulu protester violemment mais son cri fût étouffé par une bouche vorace qui lui martyrisait les lèvres. Une langue brûlante s'inséra entre elles et il ne pût faire aucun autre mouvement que de cligner des yeux. En effet, Snape l'avait cloué sur le matelas, sous lui et coinçait ses membres des siens.

Le baiser fût aussi bref que violent. Il exprimait toute la colère et la frustration de son professeur.

Les yeux noirs le fusillant toujours du regard, Snape se suréleva légèrement et siffla « Encore une provocation Potter, une seule ! Et je ne me contenterai pas que d'un baiser ! N'oubliez pas : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, fracture pour fracture ! Si vous me désobéissez, je vous désobéirais et vous pourrez bien clamer haut et fort votre stupide règle numéro 1 parce que rien n'y personne ne pourra m'abstenir de vous montrer où est votre place. »

Les yeux arrondis par la peur et la surprise, Harry vit son enseignant se relever complètement et sortir rapidement de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait la porte des appartements de Snape claquer. Il était parti.

Le jeune étudiant se mordit la lèvre en se relevant à son tour. Il n'aimait pas que Snape lui donne des ordres ainsi. Il n'aimait pas la violence qui couvait en lui et qu'il montrait parfois et il n'aimait pas ses menaces mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le regard que l'homme posait sur lui et, malgré lui, il brûlait de voir Snape enfreindre la règle numéro 1.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser dominer par son impulsion, par son désir, par sa frustration ainsi que tous les autres sentiments qu'il avait envers son élève et qu'il ne voulait pas encore s'avouer.

« Et merde ! » s'autorisa à dire le professeur Snape tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur l'histoire de la magie.

Il était sur le chemin lorsqu'un drôle de dialogue le fit ralentir pour écouter.

« Ah non là Granger, c'est dégueulasse ! » fit une voix au timbre lent qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ! J'en ai assez de te le répéter sans arrêt ! Si ça continue, je vais mettre ma menace à exécution ! » répliqua la voix furieuse de Hermione.

Snape ricana intérieurement. 'Ca me rappelle quelque chose' se dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me menacer. Règle numéro 3 : Pas d'usage de violence physique, verbale, mora- »

'Ca aussi, ça me rappelle quelque chose !'

« Merci bien Draco ! » dit Hermione d'un ton grinçant. « Je connais toutes ces règles pour les avoir écrites moi-même mais, dans ton cas, j'aurais dû rajouter une clause… ou plusieurs d'ailleurs… »

« Ca t'aurais bien arrangé Grang- Hermione mais je ne vais pas faire ce que tu m'ordonnes uniquement parce que tu me l'ordonnes ! Je n'ai pas à obéir à une Sang-de- »

« Oui mais je crois que tu tiens à tes parties génitales, non ? »

Dans son alcôve sombre, Snape ouvrit des yeux ronds et Draco avala sa salive avec peine.

« Oui mais là, tu m'ordonnes de faire quelque chose qui enfreint la règle numéro 1 et- »

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Snape qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Que lui demandait Granger ?

« Je ne te demande rien de plus qu'un baiser Draco ! Il n'y a pas d'abus sexuel dans cette demande… qui n'est pas un ordre mais plutôt une requête. »

Le cerveau calculateur du Serpentard se mit tout de suite en fonction au mot 'requête' et il interrogea la jeune femme « Si je t'embrasse demain, tu feras ce que je voudrais ? »

Le cerveau prudent de la Gryffondor se mit tout de suite en fonction aux mots 'ce que je voudrais' et elle lui répliqua « Ca dépend ce que tu veux et ça ne sera qu'une seule chose ! »

« OK ! » répondit Malfoy. « Dans ce cas, viens, je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles ! »

Les lèvres de Snape se déformèrent un instant en une moue désappointée et il se glissa furtivement dans un autre couloir pour pouvoir enfin se rendre à la bibliothèque. Son humeur s'était allégée grâce à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il savait désormais qu'il n'était pas le seul à convoiter un des achetés – bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Granger puisse désirer Draco Malfoy. Et ensuite, tout ceci lui avait donné une idée pour sa propre entreprise d'appropriation du Survivant.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry lisait depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il vit revenir, avec angoisse, son maître des potions. Il fût totalement déconcerté en voyant que celui-ci souriait d'un air ravi, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé de contrariant dans ces mêmes quartiers un peu plus tôt.

« Potter » appela l'homme. « Mettez la table ! On va manger ! J'ai ramené le dîner des cuisines. »

Harry se leva en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était surpris et s'approcha des placards qu'il ouvrit.

Severus profita de cet instant où son élève ne le regardait pas pour cacher un livre à la couverture de cuir écarlate parmi les livres de cuisine. Il était content d'avoir été à la bibliothèque. Il avait pu en retirer ce qui ferait son bonheur le lendemain. Toujours en souriant, il découvrit les plats fumants qui constitueraient leur repas du soir.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry mangeait avec un appétit qui le surprenait lui-même étant donné les circonstances du début de soirée. Snape aussi s'était régalé et Harry essayait de ne pas le regarder lorsqu'il sentait les yeux noirs se poser sur lui - ce qui était très fréquent. Le repas se passa en silence jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant le brise.

« Potter, donnez-moi mon dessert ! »

Harry prit alors le gâteau individuel au chocolat et à l'orange qui était destiné à son maître des potions et le posa sur son assiette à dessert à sa place.

« C'est très bien Potter mais je vous ordonnais de me le donner ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Snape lui répondit par un regard qui exprimait très clairement ce qu'il attendait. Le jeune sorcier écarquilla alors les yeux et demeura bouche-bée.

« Vous… Vous voulez dire… vous voulez que je vous le donne à manger ? »

« Comme il est intelligent ! » répondit Snape d'une voix ironique.

Harry resta quelques secondes silencieux puis il ferma un bref instant ses yeux pour les rouvrir et agripper la petite cuillère de son professeur.

« Pas avec cela Potter ! » dit-il en arrachant le couvert de la main du jeune homme.

« Avec quoi alors _Maître_ ? »

La bouche de Snape se fendit en un rictus diabolique et il répliqua « Vous avez des doigts ce me semble ! »

L'expression qui se dessina alors sur les traits du Gryffondor le fit jubiler. Toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit se reflétaient sur son visage et Snape les lisait avec avidité fébrile.

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Harry ne protesta pas. Tout en rougissant légèrement, il se rapprocha de son maître des potions avant de prendre une tranche d'orange confite entre son pouce et son index et de l'élever jusqu'à la bouche de Snape.

Harry sursauta lorsque les lèvres de son enseignant se refermèrent sur ses phalanges mais ne dit rien. Il les retira aussi vite que possible en détournant les yeux comme il savait que Snape, lui, ne le quittait pas un seul instant du regard. Il reprit une autre tranche et fit le même mouvement, imité par son professeur. Lorsqu'il lui donna la troisième et dernière tranche, Severus stoppa sa main en enroulant la sienne autour de son poignet et lui lécha les doigts avec sensualité.

« Regarde-moi Harry ! » lui ordonna l'homme avec douceur.

Le rouge intense aux joues, le sorcier s'exécuta sans complaisance et riva ses prunelles vertes aux noires qui brûlaient.

Avec un embarras que ne semblait pas remarqué Snape, Harry planta ses doigts dans la mousse au chocolat qui recouvrait la génoise brune et en prit un morceau pour le donner à son professeur. Ses gestes étaient tremblants et malhabiles mais l'enseignant n'en tenait pas compte. Il se repaissait simplement de la saveur de son élève qui était bien plus envoûtante que celle du cacao.

Harry était troublé par la langue rose et chaude qu'il voyait pointer entre des lèvres fines pour venir lécher sa peau maculée de sucre noir. Il aimait sentir la texture râpeuse et pourtant tendre. Une douceur mouillée qui l'électrisait. La langue se glissait partout. Sur ses phalanges, entre ses doigts et même sur sa paume. Il pouvait voir à la faible lumière des bougies et du feu de bois, les traces luisantes de la salive de l'homme qu'il rêvait d'embrasser à cet instant précis. Son bas-ventre le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait jamais connu de sensations ou sentiments aussi intenses de toute sa vie.

Une fois que la dernière bouchée fût engloutie, Snape garda la main de Harry et la goûta plus soigneusement. Ensuite, il la maintint près de son visage et la caressa de ses joues légèrement roses. Ses yeux étaient clos et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Harry y vit un tel trouble qu'il en fût lui-même bouleversé.

« Merci ! » dit simplement Snape en relâchant doucement et à contrecœur la main de son élève.

**OOOoooOOO**

« Buvez ceci Potter ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, _Maître_ ? » demanda l'interpellé en prenant le gobelet doré et en y regardant son contenu.

« La potion que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure. Je veux que vous la testiez » mentit Snape avant d'ajouter, devant la mine effrayée de son étudiant. « Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner Potter ! Je l'ai parfaitement réussi ! Cependant, j'ai changé quelque peu certaines doses et je voudrais juste savoir si l'effet principal en ressort ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, _Maître_ ? » répéta Harry.

« Une sorte de potion pepper-up. Cela ne pourra simplement que vous donnez un peu plus d'énergie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez dormir correctement cette nuit… Et si vous voulez dépenser cette énergie, vous savez bien que je peux vous y aider » ajouta-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

« Merci bien, ça ira » répondit le jeune homme en avalant la potion sans remarquer que le sourire sarcastique s'était transformé en un air calculateur.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry avait repris son livre depuis à peine cinq minutes lorsque la voix de Snape retentit à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Dansez pour moi ! »

Le jeune sorcier faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Q-Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, une fois sain et sauf.

« Je vous ai demandé de danser pour moi ! »

'Oh Merlin !' pensa le Gryffondor en voyant son maître des potions allumer sa chaîne stéréo magique d'un coup de baguette. Immédiatement, une musique aux rythmes aussi endiablés que sensuels vint faire écho dans le petit salon.

« Je veux vous voir vous déhancher » reprit Snape en s'installant sur un fauteuil tout en ayant pris soin de lancer un second sort qui venait de faire place nette au milieu de la salle, repoussant de son centre, table et autre canapé, y compris celui sur lequel était allongé Harry. « Pour avoir entendu des échos admiratifs de la part de la majorité des élèves de Poudlard concernant votre manière de danser, je sais qu'elle est tout à fait exceptionnelle. Certainement un autre de vos talents… que je souhaite ardemment découvrir. »

Les pommettes de Harry prirent une teinte écarlate et il se leva du canapé d'un air gauche.

Complètement intimidé mais sachant qu'il devait obéir, il commença à bouger son bassin très faiblement. Il ferma les yeux et se tourna dos à Snape pour tenter de faire abstraction de son regard de braise tout en se concentrant sur la musique enflammée. Peu à peu, il oublia qu'il n'était pas seul et commença à onduler des hanches d'une manière suggestive. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé ainsi que d'un t-shirt moulant d'un blanc intense. Ses cheveux, par contraste, n'en paraissait que plus noirs qu'ils n'étaient déjà ce qui renvoyait une image de lui, toujours plus sexy.

Severus s'agita sur son fauteuil en dévorant des yeux ces fesses qui se mouvaient en rythme comme si elles étaient habitées d'une fièvre amoureuse, consumante qui ne réclamait que lui pour s'apaiser. Il avait l'air d'un amant prêt à faire l'amour, réclamant son assouvissement.

Il se déhanchait si bien que Snape ne pût s'astreindre à rester immobile et vint le rejoindre sur leur piste de fortune.

Harry était tellement porté par la musique qui le libérait de toutes les pressions qu'il avait subi ces derniers temps, qu'il ne s'alarma pas en sentant un corps masculin se plaquer contre son dos. Au contraire, il s'ajusta au rythme de son partenaire et ils se mirent à danser en un parfait duo. Le jeune homme sentait pourtant parfaitement bien le désir de son professeur, cependant, il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait sentir ce désir. Cette envie pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Il se tourna alors dans les bras de son enseignant et ils se mirent à danser face à face, leurs corps toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Tous deux appréciaient la danse et ce contact, et bientôt, leurs lèvres commencèrent elles aussi à s'enlacer. Tout en continuant à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, tout en continuant à s'exciter l'un l'autre, ils s'embrassaient avec une sensualité et une douceur mêlées, parfois, d'une certaine ardeur.

Harry ne sentit pas que son professeur avait déboutonné son pantalon ni qu'il l'avait abaissé en même temps que son boxer pour faire de même avec ses propres vêtements. Par contre, il éprouva parfaitement la dure virilité de son compagnon et gémit de plaisir en sentant son propre membre nu glisser contre celui de l'homme.

Leurs hanches ondulèrent avec plus d'entrain. Et, leurs mains posées sur leurs reins, ils se pressaient à l'extrême pour goûter à plus de jouissance.

Severus laissa ses mains glisser sur les fesses de son étudiant tandis que leur bouche ne se quittait plus. Chacun avalait les gémissements de l'autre et leur plaisir croissait avec la fureur de leurs attouchements.

'Oh c'est trop bon !' se dit Harry en donnant plus de coups de rein tandis que leurs sexes se frictionnaient mutuellement contre leur peau.

Tout à coup et simultanément, ils se raidirent tandis que l'extase les submergeait.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol dur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

**OOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, il s'écarta de Snape et découvrit que son bas-ventre était nu et souillé de leur essence d'homme. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et leva les yeux vers son enseignant qui le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

Harry se releva alors brutalement et s'enfuit en courant vers la porte. Il n'eût le temps que d'attraper sa baguette avant de se ruer dehors. Il était dans le couloir, fort heureusement désert, lorsqu'il se lança un sort de nettoyage et un autre qui réajusta ses vêtements. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Snape avait-il profité de lui ? Non, il l'avait voulu aussi. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi trahi ?

Sans laisser échapper une seule larme de ses yeux, il fit route vers le terrain de Quidditch où il attendrait Ron. De toute façon, il était presque 21H et le rouquin serait peut-être là.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Ron l'attendait. Il venait d'arriver. Pendant une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Harry faisait semblant d'être d'une humeur légère alors qu'il criait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu de toute sa vie.

Il avait aimé ce que Snape et lui avaient fait mais Snape ne voulait que son corps alors que lui voulait de l'amour et une certaine stabilité. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Snape le détestait encore. Son attitude sadique envers lui le prouvait encore amplement. Harry savait que dès que Snape l'aurait eu, il le rejetterait. Il ne fallait pas que cela advienne. Il ne voulait pas avoir un premier amant dépourvu de tout sentiment autre que le désir envers lui et il ne voulait pas qu'après une première nuit, il n'ait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Et Snape ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que des larmes.

A 22H précises, il entra, la mort dans l'âme, dans les quartiers de son maître des potions. Snape n'était nulle part en vue. Il risqua alors un coup d'œil furtif vers la chambre et vit que l'obscurité l'avait gagné.

Snape s'était couché.

Soulagé, il se prépara donc pour la nuit et vint se glisser de son côté, sous les draps frais. Une fois en place, il resta immobile. Deux bras vinrent alors s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'amener contre le torse à qui ils appartenaient. Harry ne dit rien mais se raidit considérablement tout en restant dos à Severus.

Ce dernier lui fit un léger bisou sur la nuque et nicha tendrement son visage dans son cou avant de se rendormir. Harry laissa alors une larme silencieuse couler le long de sa joue.

La tendresse était-elle synonyme d'amour ?

Avec cette pensée en tête, Harry sombra dans l'oubli bienveillant du sommeil. S'il avait pu voir, à ce moment-là, un certain tableau, il aurait pu voir que toute sa surface était rouge. D'un très beau rouge sang.

_A suivre…_


	6. Un parfum d'interdit

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes. Rating R donc fic pas adaptée aux plus jeunes.

**Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.**

**NdA : **Coucou. Vous êtes tous choupis ! Ne me prenez pas pour une folle parce que je dis ça mais je trouve ça trop chou que, beaucoup d'entre vous, me donniez vos hypothèses sur le tableau. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il a de spécial maintenant mais vous allez découvrir un autre indice dans ce chap. Bisous à tous :D

**Pitit conseil de mo :** Etant donné que je n'update pas très souvent cette fic (vi, ze sais – pas envoyer de tomates, merci), ze pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous relisiez le chap précédent pour une bonne compréhension de celui-ci parce que j'avais fait exprès de le truffer de plein d'éléments que vous allez retrouvé dans celui-là. D'ailleurs, pour les personnes qui s'interrogeaient sur le fait qu'on ait pas su quels effets avait la potion que Sev a donné à boire à Harry, c'est normal. La réponse est dans ce chap. Gros poutouxes à tous ;)

**Alexiel, Céline.s, Onarluca, Laika la Louve, Maggie, Jo Lupin, Manehou, Angelinadelacour, Shiny-misS, Astronema, Sefadora Firewood, Merawen, Aurélia, Noah Black, Zick, Devilou-Chan, Tarahiriel, Luffynette, Lilyep, Sarah Levana, Crackos, Cococloud, Deirdre Acaena, Melindra, Eowyn Malfoy, WendyMalfoy, Vif d'or, Kitty-luv-Snape, Kalyra, BoB Chiri, Minerve, Antigone, La rodeuse, Marijuane, Zélia, Chris52, Alinemcb54, Cybèle Adam, S-Jennifer-S : **Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font chaud au cœur, surtout de voir que, malgré votre impatience d'avoir la suite, vous restez compréhensif et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin vu que j'ai une grande tendance à culpabiliser quand je vois, qu'à mon goût, je ne vais pas assez vite. Gros bisous à vous :D

**Lola Reeds : **Je vois que tu sais exactement ce qu'est 'Misery' et qui en est l'auteur mais, aie pitié pour la si pitite auteur sadique que je suis. Lol. Une question pour toi, que penses-tu qu'il se passe entre Neville et Blaise ? Je veux juste voir si tu es dans le vrai :)

**Arcadiane : **Kikoo ma belle Clairette :D T'excuse pas pour ton 'manque' de review. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le temps et moi, j'ai plusieurs fics, donc c'est plus difficile à mettre un message à chaque fois. Chez moi, c'est dans mes mails que je suis en retard :( Sinon, pour Sev, moi aussi il m'agace un peu mais c'est surtout de part ses réparties parfois un peu trop arrogantes et d'homme des cavernes tirant son Riry par les cheveux pour rentrer dans sa grotte… Et quand on pense que c'est moi qui écrit les dialogues et que je n'aime pas toujours ce qu'il dit, je crois que ça vaut une bonne psychanalyse. Lol. Allez, juste une petite info pour toi concernant le tableau. Tu as deviné juste pour l'identité de l'oiseau du tableau :)

**Melantha-Mond : **Hormis 'Obsession' et 'La pensine', oui, 'Sorciers aux enchères' a bien son côté sombre. Je voulais un peu changer et montrer un Snape plus… Snapien. Lol. C'est à dire, pas toujours gentil, possessif avec ce qui est à lui (il pense que Harry est à lui, d'autant plus qu'il l'a acheté. En fait, il le veut tellement qu'il se l'approprie purement et simplement), calculateur, très Serpentard en utilisant des moyens détournés pour avoir le plus possible ce qu'il veut sans violer les règles. Mais il a quand même du respect pour Harry et aussi des sentiments mais il ne veut pas les analyser.

**Nfertiti : **En fait, Severus ne veut pas analyser les sentiments qu'il a envers Harry. Ils lui font peur car, au fond de lui, il sait qu'ils sont très forts et il est effrayé de devenir dépendant s'il se les avouait. Il aime Harry mais c'est quand même un amour naissant qui était, à la base, qu'un désir physique qui s'est peu à peu transformé.

**Shunrya : **Le test dont tu m'as parlé avec l'importance de taille de la baguette me fait bien marrer. Pauvre draco (parce que quand on répond 'non, c'est pas important', on tombe sur lui, ce n'est pas très flatteur. Lol). Perso, dans le couple HPDM, je les vois bien 'un coup' au dessus, 'un coup' en dessous. Ils ont tous les deux de fortes personnalités et je ne les vois pas se soumettre l'un à l'autre, sauf s'ils sauraient qu'ils peuvent dominer aussi à d'autres occasions. S'il y avait un des deux à être plus soumis que l'autre, ça serait Draco. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est influençable (les paroles de son père sont celles d'un évangile et il serait prêt à suivre ses pas pour devenir mangemort et donc obéir à Voldemort). Il est aussi très trouillard et file souvent à l'anglaise. Harry fait toujours face et lui ne se soumettra jamais à Voldemort ni à quiconque d'autre donc il est plus dominateur que Dray. Sinon, pour les fautes, oui c'est normal. J'avais dit dans ma note d'auteur que j'ai maintenant retiré que je n'avais pas relu le chap (trop flemmarde après l'avoir écrit et je voulais le poster pour que vous puissiez le lire).

**Snape Black Rose : **Oui, je vois parfaitement bien ce que tu veux dire lorsque tu me parles d'approfondissement de la situation et en quelque sorte oui, ça sera bientôt. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y aura que 9 chapitres à cette fic et que celui-ci est le 6è ;)

**Miya : **J'espère que tu vas mieux. En ce qui concerne Misery, je n'ai vu que le film et j'étais déjà horrifiée mais je te crois sur parole que le livre doit être pire. Il faudrait que je le lise un jour… mais je déconseille fortement sa lecture à mes lecteurs parce que je ne suis pas suicidaire. Lol ;)

**Calimera : **Severus s'infiltre dans les brèches des règles du contrat pour pouvoir les tourner en sa faveur sans pour autant les violer. Cette attitude est très Serpentard. Il est honnête dans son calcul. Il n'a rien enfreint. Dans le dernier chapitre, Harry voulait aussi ses caresses et baisers. Si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il l'aurait repoussé et Sev n'aurait pas continué.

**Drackyumi : **Nfertiti m'a posé la même question que toi. Tu peux regarder sa réponse un peu plus haut si tu veux ;) Et sinon, oui, un chapitre est égal à un jour mais il ne faut pas compter le premier qui était la vente aux enchères en elle-même donc ce chapitre incarne le 5ème jour.

**Kerowyn : **En ce qui concerne la fic qui te sera dédiée, je pense la commencer aux prochaines vacances de noël. Tout est relatif bien sûr mais je pense que ce sera le mieux pour moi. Déjà, 'Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus' sera terminée et 'Sorciers aux enchères' aussi, j'espère. J'aurais donc plus de temps à y consacrer. Pour les idées que tu m'as suggéré, j'aime bien la première et la troisième. Pour le titre, j'en ai déjà un mais il n'est peut-être pas définitif ;)

**Gegette88 : **Moi aussi je regrette de ne pas être capable d'updater plus souvent (surtout que j'ai un nombre considérable de projets en tête) mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour aller plus vite :( Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je compte reparler de DD et de Maugrey ;)

**Juliette Subervie : **Oui je pense la même chose que toi concernant le lien indéniable entre la tendresse et l'amour. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

**Agatha Brume : **Pour le tableau, il y a un nouvel indice dans ce chap et la réponse à tes interrogations sur la potion aussi. J'ai délibérément laissé cette information dans le flou. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas compris ;)

**Aresse : **Merci :D Cette fic fera 9 chapitres.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Lol. Alastor et Albus font peut-être que des choses peu catholiques… Lol. Ze vais peut-être pas trop m'aventurer dans ce genre de pensées moi. Lol. Pour le tableau, un nouvel indice est dans ce chap et pour celui qui va craquer en premier… motus et bouche cousue ;)

**Satan X : **Je ne veux pas accélérer trop brusquement les sentiments ou les actions 'plus charnelles' de Harry ou de Sev. En général, dans mes autres fics, ça va assez vite. Dans celle-là, je ne le veux pas. A la base, Harry déteste Sev et Sev ne ressent que du désir, je ne peux donc pas les faire tomber amoureux dès le 5ème jour de 'vie commune'. Je veux que ça reste crédible… mais étant donné que la fic ne va avoir que 9 chapitres, ça ne devrait pas être très long non plus ;)

**Cyrano : **Bah oui, je suis sadique et j'aime ça. Lol. Par contre, j'aurais vraiment aimé poster ce chap plus tôt mais je ne crois pas que mes profs seraient très contents si je leur disais que je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs parce que j'avais écris une fic gay à la place. Lol. J'espère que mon chap te plaira ;)

**Henna-Himitsu : **Lol. Je cite ta phrase "d'ailleurs tu aurais dû faire médecine, on te l'a déjà dit?" J'ai fait des études médicales mais là, je fais une réorientation ;) Et pour ce qui est de Hermione lorsqu'elle menace Draco de la castration, non elle n'est pas OOC. Souviens-toi dans le tome 3 où elle le gifle et est prête à utiliser sa baguette et c'est Ron et Harry qui la retiennent. Et dans le tome 2, elle brave les interdits en concoctant le polynectar. Elle sait ne plus être si sage lorsqu'il le faut… :)

**Eowyn10 : **Les chapelets de boules anales sont des instruments faits de plusieurs boules d'une certaine taille reliées entre elles et qui sont faites pour pénétrer l'anus (à la place du sexe ou en préliminaire) et qui procurent d'autres sensations. Si tu fais la recherche sur le net, tu pourras très certainement en voir ;)

**Luwelin : **Je te rassure, Harry n'est pas hétéro mais bi et il est bien attiré par Sev mais a peur de n'être que pour lui un corps et rien d'autre. N'oublie pas qu'il est vierge et avide d'amour. Et pour Sev, bah, il n'est pas si tendre. Il veut Harry donc emploie tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. En ce qui concerne ses sentiments, oui, il en a mais il ne veut pas les analyser non plus parce qu'il les craint. Il faut le temps que ça évolue ;)

**Sorciers aux enchères **

**Chapitre 6 : Un parfum d'interdit**

Lorsqu'au petit matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, un sourire vint éclairer son visage encore endormi. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse !

Il voulut se tourner sur le dos lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Son sourire se fana alors aussitôt en avisant les bras nus qui lui maintenaient encore la taille. Les mains à qui appartenaient les poignets laiteux se mirent à passer et repasser sur son ventre en une caresse tendre et le jeune homme ne pût en supporter davantage. Il repoussa les bras violemment tout en se cabrant brusquement et, se faisant, tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Snape se redressa alors vivement, prit sa baguette pour murmurer un sort qui ouvrait les volets pour pouvoir mieux voir et se pencha de l'autre côté du lit pour voir son élève les quatre fers en l'air. Il sourit avec ironie puis ôta son drap de ses jambes tandis que le jeune sorcier se relevait avec mauvaise humeur.

« Bien dormi Potter ? » lui demanda son professeur.

« Non… _Maître_ ! » mentit-il avec sécheresse en s'en voulant d'avoir aimé sa nuit dans les bras de l'homme avant de s'humilier à son réveil devant lui.

« Pour moi, elle a été très agréable » sourit diaboliquement Snape en se levant. « Votre corps est tellement _chaud_… que de vous presser contre moi m'épargnait de remplir chroniquement une bouillotte. »

Harry crispa les mâchoires et fusilla du regard son maître des potions qui ne parut pas le remarquer et ôta son long t-shirt de nuit noir, en faisant fi de sa totale nudité.

« Et vos fesses » continua-t-il vicieusement, « sont tellement douces et brûlantes que c'était un bonheur que de les toucher ! »

« Vous avez touché mes fesses ?! » s'offusqua Harry avec colère. « Vous avez profité de mon sommeil pour me peloter ?!! »

L'expression de l'enseignant se fit narquoise « C'est ce que vous auriez voulu Potter ?… Mais ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités ! Je ne vous ai pas dit vous avoir caressé mais seulement touché et je ne pouvais qu'être en contact avec vous cette nuit était donné que je vous avais dans les bras et que vous me tourniez le dos ! »

L'étudiant soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« Potter ! » l'interpella Severus en se tournant totalement vers lui. « N'oubliez plus de dire 'Maître' lorsque vous me parlez, je vous l'ai déjà dit : Je ne tolérerai plus que vous manquiez à mon titre – même dans vos colères ! »

La voix de l'homme avait été aussi sèche qu'un coup de fouet et pourtant, Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Non, ses yeux étaient bien trop choqués de voir dans quel état d'excitation se trouvait son professeur pour cela.

En voyant ce que son élève fixait, les lèvres de Severus se fendirent à nouveau d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Erection matinale ! » commenta-t-il avec onctuosité. « A moins qu'elle ne soit due qu'à votre présence… comme toujours ! »

Harry déglutit avec peine et s'efforça de regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux verts accrochèrent alors ceux d'onyx.

« Voulez-vous m'aider à m'en débarrasser ? » proposa l'enseignant.

Son vis-à-vis secoua négativement la tête et se détourna. Rester muet lui permettait de ne pas avoir à dire le mot 'Maître' sans se faire réprimander et cachait en même temps un timbre brusquement très rauque qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler.

« Bien ! » fit Snape en allant prendre quelques vêtements dans sa penderie. « Je m'en occuperai moi-même sous la douche. Pendant ce temps-là, je veux que vous rangiez un peu la chambre, que vous fassiez le lit et le ménage. Vous pourrez commencer également à vous préparer et vous irez vous laver ensuite ! »

Sur ces paroles, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un Harry effaré. Se reprenant rapidement pourtant, le jeune homme prit sa baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et lança un sort pour auto-nettoyer et faire le lit. Il en lança un autre sur l'ensemble de la chambre pour la récurer, dépoussiérer, laver et désinfecter et rangea les deux, trois bricoles qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Il commençait à s'occuper de son rasage lorsqu'il entendit des premiers gémissements.

Il sursauta.

Snape n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bain.

'Il l'a fait exprès ce salaud !' grogna Harry intérieurement.

Des gémissements, soupirs et autres râles s'échappèrent encore de la salle d'eau et l'étudiant commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa verge se rappela à lui en se mettant à gonfler de son sang.

« Harry ! Harry ! » gémit Snape de plus en plus fort.

L'interpellé sursauta de nouveau et rougit. Il savait que son enseignant n'était pas en train de l'appeler pour faire une quelconque besogne. Il se caressait en fantasmant sur lui !

« Mmmm… Harry ! »

Un côté du jeune homme avait envie de faire comme s'il s'était mépris sur la chose et se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour dévorer la scène du regard et une autre part de lui lui disait de ne pas bouger et de faire la sourde oreille.

« Harry ! Oui ! Oh, oui ! » s'écria la voix rauque avant de se taire définitivement.

Avec une honte douloureuse, Harry se rendit compte que, lui, avait joui sans crier.

**OOOoooOOO**

« Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours Harry ! Trois si tu comptes celui-là ! » lui dit Ron en enfournant une énorme bouchée de son croissant dégoulinant de miel.

« Oui, je sais » murmura le brun en tournant avec lenteur sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une impression de malaise à la perspective de recouvrer sa liberté et pourtant, il aurait dû en être content.

'Oui mais, est-ce que Snape n'a pas laissé une trace indélébile de lui sur moi ?' se demanda-t-il avec tristesse. 'Avant, je ne le voyais pas comme je le vois maintenant.'

« Luna m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle aujourd'hui » continua Ron en fixant le panier d'osier qui contenait divers viennoiseries. « Elle veut faire du shopping. Moi, je porterai et lui donnerai mon avis, m'a-t-elle dit… J'espère qu'on pourra faire un tour chez Honeyduckes ! Et toi ? Snape t'a dit ce qu'il voudrait que tu fasses ? »

'Oh, je suppose qu'il aimerait bien lui aussi une petite gâterie avant de me prendre trois ou quatre fois dans divers pièces de son appartement ! Rien de bien inhabituel' pensa l'adolescent en répondant, à la place, d'une voix douce « Non, chais pas ! »

« Je te plains mon pauvre Harry ! »

'Oui, moi aussi' fit l'intéressé dans sa tête.

« A quelle heure tu voudras qu'on se rejoigne ce soir ? » l'interrogea encore le rouquin, la bouche à moitié pleine d'une brioche qui n'avait pas demandé un tel sort.

« Pareil qu'hier, ça te va ? » suggéra Harry.

« Ouais ! Pas de problème ! » répondit-il en finissant sa phrase dans un grognement tandis qu'il apercevait Draco et Hermione arriver main dans la main en se regardant avec tendresse.

A ce son, Harry tourna ses yeux dans la même direction que ceux de Ron et fixa Malfoy.

'Bon sang ce qu'il est mauvais acteur !' se dit-il à nouveau en l'ayant déjà fortement pensé la veille.

Il était flagrant que le Serpentard se retenait à grande peine de ne pas arracher sa main de celle de la jeune Gryffondor pour aller se la laver tout en hurlant et en pestant. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à éteindre la lueur horrifiée et écœurée qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était tellement évident que c'en était à la limite du pathétique.

« T'as vu le regard qu'il lui lance Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, éberlué.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air désabusé.

« On dirait qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle ! C'est pas possible ! » continua le rouquin en grinçant des dents.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. 'Non, ce n'est pas possible !' fit-il intérieurement en écho aux paroles de Ron. Il ne pouvait quand même pas croire ce qu'il était en train de dire !!!

« Et il lui tient la main comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus doux au monde ! Un peu plus et il se colle à elle ! »

Et bien si ! Il y croyait ! Harry roula des yeux.

Le dernier fils des Weasley les regarda passer devant eux sans répondre à leur bonjour, se leva, attrapa la main de Harry et s'en fut de la Grande Salle d'une démarche furieuse.

**OOOoooOOO**

La classe des septième année de Gryffondor sortait de quatre heures de cours particulièrement difficile sur la pratique de la métamorphose humaine lorsque sous leur nez passèrent des cartons pleins de chocolat et autres bonbons.

Ronald en fit presque un malaise tandis que Harry tentait de le retenir de suivre Maugrey Fol Œil qui conduisait, sans aucun doute, ses boîtes dans le bureau du directeur.

'Mais non, Alastor' les élèves l'entendaient-ils maugréer. 'Je n'ai pas mangé tout ce que tu m'as ramené la dernière fois ! C'est Fumseck, je te dis !'

« Bon ! » fit Ron avec enthousiasme lorsque l'ancien auror fut hors de vue. « On va déjeuner ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

L'après-midi fut particulièrement pénible pour Harry. Les deux première heures de cours furent consacrer aux Soins aux créatures magiques et bien qu'il adorait Hagrid, il lui en voulut lorsqu'à la fin de la leçon, il fut recouvert de boue, de sang et d'autres excrétions qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Il était également plus exténué que jamais.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche ! » déclara-t-il à Ron.

« T'es dingue ! T'as pas le temps ! Et si t'arrives au cours de Snape en étant en retard, il va nous enlever des points et te le faire payer ce soir ! »

'De toute façon, il ne m'épargnera pas ce soir. Quoi que je fasse !' répliqua le brun dans sa tête.

« Ron, je ne peux pas non plus me présenter comme ça dans son cours et un sort de nettoyage ne suffirait pas ! Il faut que j'aille soigner et désinfecter mes écorchures, que je change ma robe et que je me lave les cheveux en profondeur. De plus, j'ai envie de sentir l'eau sur moi pour essayer de ne plus sentir la… bave ou je ne sais trop quoi couler sur ma peau ! »

Ron fit la grimace et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Hagrid ! » appela le Survivant. « Pouvez-vous m'écrire un mot d'excuse pour Snape… je veux dire… le professeur Snape parce que j'aimerais aller me doucher et je serai donc en retard à son cours ! »

Le demi-géant acquiesça et commença à écrire.

Une fois que le morceau de papier lui fut donné, il le remercia et s'en fut avec le reste de la classe.

« Assures-toi de ce qu'il a écrit Harry, au cas où ! » lui conseilla Ron.

« Je l'ai vu écrire, c'est bon ! » le rassura Harry qui se souvenait trop bien d'un des messages d'excuse que Hagrid lui avait écrit, un jour où il avait trop bu.

'Hagrid, pouvez-vous m'écrire un mot sur la feuille. Je serai en retard au cours de potion' lui avait-il dit.

L'homme avait accepté, comme pour aujourd'hui et Harry n'avait rien vérifié. Il s'était ramené en potion et avait donné le bout de parchemin à Snape. Celui-ci avait levé un sourcil ironique en lui demandant sèchement s'il se foutait de lui. Harry n'avait d'abord pas compris jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui montre le message. Il était écrit 'Un mot' ! Depuis lors, Harry vérifiait toujours.

Le jeune Gryffondor se retrouva bientôt dans les appartements de son maître des potions et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement mais en prenant tout de même le temps de bien frotter partout et de se soigner. Il se sécha, se brossa les cheveux avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, nu comme un vers pour se diriger dans la chambre où il sortit ses affaires.

Il était presque 16 heures. Snape avait commencé son cours depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Harry ajustait le col de sa robe lorsqu'il vit le tableau de Snape dont l'image bougeait. Il demeura bouche-bée en se voyant lui-même dans le tableau. Il souriait d'un air heureux et la seule différence qu'il apercevait en lui était sa cravate. Elle n'était pas rouge et or mais verte et argent. Ses yeux émeraudes se fixèrent alors sur le blason de sa robe qui montrait un serpent. Le jeune sorcier détailla le fond de l'image découvrant une étendue d'un noir intense renforcée par une épaisse traînée de fils argentés. On aurait dit un morceau d'arc-en-ciel fait d'étoile dans une nuit sombre. C'était magnifique !

Harry baissa les yeux en se demandant quelle signification cela pouvait bien avoir et c'est alors qu'il distingua, sur le cadre, une inscription qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il lut alors : « Sujuc oge anosrep exe sinoitommoc orbiver oge ». Il fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit du Latin mais en même temps, il ne comprenait pas ces mots. Etait-ce une forme déformée du Latin ?

Il se détourna avec ses interrogations en tête pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle de cours de Snape et ne vit donc pas l'image changer. Il ne vit pas son reflet se faire aspirer jusqu'à ne plus être et des traînées rouges se mêler à celles d'argent. Le fond noir avait également l'air, désormais, de bouillir.

Harry parcourut le couloir à une allure folle et arriva, légèrement essoufflé devant la porte sur laquelle il cogna trois coups sonores.

« Entrez ! » fit la voix glaciale de son maître des potions.

L'étudiant ouvrit le lourd panneau de bois et pénétra dans la salle en s'excusant.

Les autres élèves étaient déjà attelés à couper leurs ingrédients pour la nouvelle potion à préparer et Snape vint vers lui.

Harry lui tendit alors son mot que l'enseignant prit et lut.

« Bien ! » fit l'homme en froissant le papier dans le creux de sa main avant de lui désigner une place seule, en retrait, au fin fond de la classe, loin derrière les autres. « Asseyez-vous à cette table ! J'y ai déjà placé les ingrédients nécessaires pour la confection de votre potion. Etant donné que vous n'étiez pas là lorsque j'ai énoncé les instructions, je vais personnellement superviser votre préparation… »

Harry essaya de réprimer le grimace qui lui montait au visage et d'ignorer le sourire sadique qui déformait celui de Snape.

« … Commencé maintenant Potter ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et posa son sac à côté de la table. En se penchant pour le mettre au sol, il fut trop conscient du regard sombre qu'il sentait sur ses fesses mais tenta d'en faire abstraction.

Il ouvrit son sac et en prit son livre 'Milles herbes et champignons magiques, nouvelle édition » avant de commencer à l'ouvrir.

« Page 69 ! » murmura Severus d'un ton langoureux.

Harry sursauta. Snape était trop près. Il avait soupiré sa phrase dans son oreille et le Gryffondor se demandait comment il ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher autant. Il ouvrit pourtant son livre à la page indiquée et commença à lire. Ensuite, il attrapa une banane, en enleva la peau et la plaça dans le chaudron qui contenait déjà l'eau épicée.

« Vous faites cela si bien Potter… » lui susurra lentement Snape à l'oreille, «… que je pense que je peux faire un bref tour de la classe avant de vous rejoindre… pour juger à quel point vous êtes doué de vos mains… »

Et tandis que son professeur s'éloignait, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en serrant les poings sur les pinces de crabe séchées qu'il venait de prendre. Comment allait-il pouvoir réaliser sa potion correctement lorsque son enseignant lui parlait ainsi ? Et devant tout le monde en plus ? s'indigna-t-il.

Il releva les paupières et vit que personne ne le regardait.

'Bien sûr !' se dit-il avec colère. 'Il m'a mis exprès en retrait des autres pour pouvoir en profiter !'

Il se dépêcha de moudre les grains de poivre noir et de les incorporer au liquide frémissant puis y ajouta une pincée de poudre de cheminette qui avait également de grandes propriétés magiques pour la confection des potions. Il attrapait la racine de gingembre lorsque Snape revint.

« Un grand aphrodisiaque Potter ! » lui dit-il à voix très basse en se collant presque contre son dos. « Mais bien sûr, rien comparé à vous ! »

Sans se retourner, Harry murmura « Règle numéro 8 : Respecter le cycle scolaire de l'acheté ! »

Snape lui pinça les fesses en signe de réprimande et Harry se raidit.

« Bien Potter ! Je suis impressionné de voir qu'il y a des choses que vous pouvez apprendre par cœur. Si vous pouviez faire la même chose pour mes cours, je serais un homme comblé... enfin presque ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton rempli de sous entendus. « Et sachez donc que je n'enfreignais aucune règle en disant cela. Je vous faisais simplement un compliment… après tout, il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes très beau et que vous attiser la convoitise de toutes les personnes qui croisent votre chemin ! »

Harry avait-il rêvé ou avait-il bien décelé une légère jalousie dans la voix de l'homme ?

« Vous le savez que vous avez un corps de rêve » ajouta-t-il d'une voix au timbre plus rauque et en se rapprochant encore du dos de son élève. « Vous devez être le fantasme incarné de plus de la moitié de l'école… Moi y compris… »

« Règle numéro 8 » risqua encore Harry d'une voix étranglée en se tassant légèrement sur lui-même. « Et la numéro 1 ! »

Le jeune homme sentit l'homme se tendre de rage derrière lui.

« Je respecte parfaitement votre scolarité Potter ! N'êtes-vous pas en train de préparer votre potion en cet instant-même ? Si vous la ratez, vous ne pourrez que vous en prendre à vous même ! Et je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais empêcher de mettre mes conseils à bien auparavant et pourtant vos préparations sont toujours loin d'être correctes ! Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que, peut-être, vous n'étiez pas doué en potion ?! Et en ce qui concerne la règle numéro 1, je ne suis pas en train d'abuser de vous sexuellement ce me semble ! Donc maintenant, continuez votre potion ! Vous étiez déjà en retard, vous ne voudriez probablement pas rester un peu plus longtemps que les autres à la fin de mon cours pour terminer votre préparation, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, l'étudiant redoubla de vitesse et Severus retint un petit rire ironique.

« Parfait ! » grogna-t-il sans s'apercevoir que ce mot victorieux avait été, pour son élève, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Il fallait qu'il mette fin à son supplice immédiatement. Il se recula donc légèrement pour assurer qu'il serait en contact physique avec son professeur. Deux millimètres furent franchis et la croupe de Harry vint toucher l'entrejambe de son enseignant.

Snape laissa échapper un halètement lorsque son sexe dur vint s'ancrer dans le creux chaud des fesses de Harry. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas bouger tandis que Severus ne pût s'empêcher de se presser un peu plus fermement contre la chair qui lui brûlait les reins.

Harry répéta alors « Règle numéro 1, Professeur ! Cette fois-ci, viendrez-vous me dire que vous la respectez toujours ?! »

« Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui vient, à l'instant même, de me couler dans vos bras» mentit à moitié le maître des potions. « Et je pourrais vous retourner vos paroles : Dans le contrat, une des règles pour l'acheté est d'obéir à son acheteur et Oh ! Coïncidence ! Il s'agit de la numéro 1 ! » ajouta-t-il avec ironie. « Je pourrais également vous rappeler la règle numéro 5 qui dit formellement que vous devez le respect à votre propriétaire… »

« Je ne suis pas votre propriété ! » siffla Harry avec fureur et rébellion.

Severus ne fit pas attention à l'intervention de son élève mais continua avec plus de force tout en restant discret « Et j'ai la déception de constater que vous avez, par plusieurs fois, brisé vos serments ! »

« Donc le contrat est nul, non ? » suggéra Harry avec un léger espoir mêlé de provocation.

Snape demeura un instant silencieux puis, tandis que son étudiant reprenait sa découpe de la racine de gingembre, l'homme se pencha – ses longs cheveux noirs venant caresser le cou velouté de son élève – puis murmura d'un ton mielleux mais tranchant « Jamais ! » Rapidement, il lécha le lobe puis le contour de l'oreille droite de Harry et s'en alla vérifier les autres chaudrons.

Harry en profita pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et le tremblement de ses mains et fut soulagé lorsque Snape ne vint plus l'ennuyer de ses hormones en éruption.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« T'as vu les sales notes qu'on a eu ! » s'exclama Ron à la fin du cours en regardant son interrogation de potion. « Je savais qu'on avait tous raté mais à ce point là… !!! »

« Ouais ! » lui répondit simplement Harry en rangeant dans son sac son parchemin où un beau zéro y était inscrit en rouge vif.

« Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui- » commença le rouquin en ne pouvant continuer comme quelqu'un l'avait bousculé brutalement pour passer.

Neville se retourna l'air affolé et bégaya à la va vite « Désolé Ron ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Neville ! » l'appela Harry, l'air inquiet mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et partit - ou plutôt, s'enfuit - en courant.

« Neville ! » fit écho Blaise qui se mit à courir à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? » dit Ron, les yeux ronds.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Harry en fixant toujours l'endroit où Neville avait disparu. « Mais je compte bien le savoir ! »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Blaise le harcèle… pour une chose ou pour une autre… ?!… Crois-tu qu'on devrait y aller pour voir si Nev n'a pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Je pense qu'il se trame quelque chose mais là, Blaise ne pourra rien faire ou dire à Neville. Il m'a dit hier que Blaise lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il aille aider le Professeur Chourave dans la serre numéro 6. Il ne sera donc pas en sa compagnie jusqu'à demain. Il faudra que j'aille lui parler avant demain après-midi ! »

Ron acquiesça mais il était toujours aussi interrogatif et anxieux.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin et longeaient le couloir menant dans le Grand Hall lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit d'autres voix étouffées et ce qu'ils virent les frappa d'horreur.

Ron hurla et bondit.

**OOOoooOOO**

En sortant de sa salle de cours, Severus faillit se faire renverser par le jeune Londubat et le vit détaller sans demander son reste. Il allait lui hurler '50 points de moins pour Gryffondor' lorsqu'il vit Zabini le suivre à une allure folle. Il sourit d'un air sarcastique.

Il savait parfaitement bien ce qui se tramait entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche même de Blaise lors d'une de ses inspections directoriales de sa Maison.

Il alla ensuite chercher un livre dans son bureau pour aller le rendre à la bibliothèque et était en chemin lorsque, près du Grand Hall, il entendit la voix de Granger prendre un timbre menaçant.

« Tu fais ce que je t'ai dit ! » disait-elle. « On a conclu un accord alors si tu veux que je fasse ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir ! »

« Oui mais ce que je t'ai demandé est quand même moins dégueulasse que ce que toi tu me demandes de faire ! »

La bouche de Hermione se pinça et elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il reculait. Il ne pût pourtant pas faire un pas de plus comme il heurtait le mur de son dos.

« Embrasse-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle avec détermination. « Il vont arriver alors fais-le ! »

Snape n'en revenait toujours pas ! La petite Granger menaçait Draco pour assouvir son désir de lui ! Et elle devait être bien avide de ses caresses étant donné qu'elle les lui exigeait en tout lieu, alors qu'elle _savait_ pertinemment – ses dires le prouvaient – que des élèves pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

« Touche-moi Draco ! » gémit-elle d'un ton désespéré que Severus prit presque pour de la nymphomanie.

« Ah non ! » se récria le blond. « Ne me dis pas ça ! Déjà que je n'y arrive pas mais alors si tu me dis ça, ça me coupe tous mes effets ! »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je te promets que ce ne sont pas que tes effets qui vont être coupés ! »

Draco et Severus écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et d'une même terreur et Draco attira Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

'Le pauvre !' pensa Snape.

'Mais est-ce que tu n'utilises pas les mêmes procédés avec Harry pour te l'approprier ?' lui demanda une petite voix dérangeante dans sa tête.

'Non ! Moi je ne veux pas qu'il soit émasculé !'

'Ca, je n'en doute pas ! Mais tu le harcèles !'

'N'importe quoi !' dit Severus en chassant la petite voix.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement de rage et vit une furie rousse bondir sur Draco.

« Salaud ! » hurla Ron en lui envoyant un direct dans l'estomac puis un autre coup de poing en pleine figure, lui cassant le nez.

« Non ! » s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

« Ca suffit ! » intervint Severus d'une voix forte mais il était trop tard. Draco, au sol, avait levé sa baguette et Ron avait attrapé la sienne et les sorts fusaient.

Le professeur sortit alors la sienne et stupéfixa la scène. Harry et Hermione, baguettes en main eux aussi, n'avaient pas été épargnés – ni par la stupéfixion, ni par les sorts qui les avaient tâchés de sang et d'hématomes.

Pomfresh – qui revenait de chez le directeur, un sac rempli de chocolats à la main – découvrit cet affreux tableau et laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Snape les libérait d'un autre sortilège avant de leur lancer le sort de désarmement.

« Venez tous à l'infirmerie ! » dit brusquement la médico-mage en séparant Draco et Ron le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre en voyant qu'ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

« Non ! » la contra Snape. « Pas Potter ! Lui, il vient avec moi ! Je le soignerai moi-même ! »

« Hors de question ! » réfuta l'infirmière d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas l'argumentation.

« Je suis maître en potion ! Je m'y connais en soin et Potter a été acheté par moi-même à la vente aux enchères ! Il m'est donc redevable de son temps pendant une semaine ! De plus, il n'est pas gravement blessé et… »

« Et bien maintenant, il est mon patient ! » déclara la femme d'une voix polaire en poussant les étudiants vers le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. « Et comme vous venez de me dire, il n'est pas gravement blessé donc il ne passera pas beaucoup de son si _précieux_ temps en ma compagnie ! Vous voilà rassuré ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna, poussant encore les sorciers dans le couloir et laissant un Snape des plus rageur.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Potter ! »

Harry entendit son nom être appelé avec empressement par son maître des potions lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Il soupira.

Snape se jeta sur lui…

… Et commença à le caresser.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » s'écria le jeune homme en le repoussant.

« Je m'assure que vous n'avez plus rien ! » lui répondit Severus.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? »

« Respect Potter ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner mon titre ! » rétorqua l'enseignant en soulevant avec vivacité le sorcier dans ses bras en faisant fi de ses cris révoltés.

Il le déposa en l'allongeant sur le canapé, s'agenouilla sur le sol, à son côté et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Harry ne bougea plus. Il était également trop stupéfait pour prononcer la moindre parole.

Snape posa son front contre celui de son étudiant et respira son odeur.

'Merlin, pourquoi me fait-il ressentir ces sentiments ?!' se désola Severus en ouvrant les yeux pour graver à jamais les traits de son élève dans sa mémoire.

« Tu sens tellement bon ! » murmura-t-il. « Ta peau est tellement douce ! Ton corps est tellement souple ! Ta voix est tellement belle !… Tu es si beau !… Oui, la Nature a dû pleuré lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte d'avoir enfin réussi à créer la perfection ! Si beau que de te regarder ne peut procurer que douleur. Dis-moi que tu es à moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens ! J'ai tellement envie de toi… Harryyyy… »

Snape frottait son visage contre celui de son Adonis, essayant de le marquer de son odeur, à la manière des félins.

« Je te veux ! » murmura-t-il encore avant de caresser des lèvres celles de son Apollon. « Tu es mien ! Totalement, mien ! »

Severus glissa sa langue dans la bouche sucrée de l'homme dont il voulait faire son amant éternel et en goûta sa saveur. Harry se laissa explorer, fermant les yeux de volupté tout en laissant sa tête s'abaisser vers l'accoudoir molletonné. La main gauche de Snape vint caresser ses cheveux en bataille, se fondre sur sa joue et dans son cou pour éprouver la tendresse de sa peau. Elle s'aventura sur son pectoraux droit, se fraya un chemin sur son ventre avant de glisser sur sa cuisse.

Harry gémit en sentant les doigts blancs effleurer son sexe à travers son vêtement. Lorsque sa paume se pressa plus ardemment contre la toile douce de son pantalon, il eût un sursaut et tenta de se redresser.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant son professeur et en se levant. « Je ne suis pas prêt ! »

« Bien ! » répondit Snape en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait sa frustration et sa colère. De toute façon, il aurait Harry avant cette nuit !

Le Gryffondor regarda l'heure et balbutia d'une voix encore tremblante « Il est l'heure de dîner ! Vous voulez manger ici ou dans la Grande Salle ? »

Harry priait pour qu'il lui réponde le réfectoire.

« Ici ! »

Harry ravala sa déception et allait lui demander s'il voulait qu'il aille chercher le dîner aux cuisines lorsqu'il ajouta « J'ai déjà demandé aux cuisines deux plats chauds et le dessert. Je vous attendais pour les déguster ! Allez chercher les assiettes, elles sont dans le four, je me charge de mettre la table ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence puis dînèrent sans prononcer plus de mots.

« Le dessert est au frigo ! » informa l'homme en faisant disparaître assiettes et couverts empruntés aux cuisines et qui leur furent restitués immédiatement, via la magie.

Harry ramena des petites coupelles où se trouvaient des profiteroles ainsi que deux petites cuillères.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin Potter ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait son professeur ?

« Venez sur mes genoux et apportez les desserts ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de petite cuillère et vous non plus ! »

« Comment ? » grinça le jeune homme.

« A croire que vous êtes sourd Potter ! Apportez les coupelles et venez sur mes genoux ! » répéta le sorcier en reculant sa chaise.

Harry posa la coupelle devant son maître des potions et protesta lorsque Severus le prit par la taille et le força à s'asseoir en travers de ses cuisses.

« Obéissez et taisez-vous ! »

Harry grogna et tenta de se relever ce qui incita son enseignant à lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses.

Aussitôt, l'élève réagit « Règle numéro 3 : Pas d'usage de violence physique, verbale, morale ou magique. »

« Vous dites des âneries Potter ! » répliqua Snape en prenant un profiterole et en l'apportant à la bouche du Survivant.

Harry hésita un instant mais voyant la pâtisserie à l'air délicieux commencer à couler sur les doigts de son professeur, il se décida et referma ses lèvres sur le chou recouvert de chocolat.

« Mmmm » gémit-il en savourant toutes ses saveurs et en sentant couler sur sa langue la glace à la vanille qui était à parfaite température et consistance – ni trop dure, ni trop fondante.

Harry fit attention à ne pas mordre les doigts laiteux et les sentit quitter sa bouche à regret. Il mâcha la sucrerie avec délectation et l'avala en en voulant davantage. Il entrouvrit donc la bouche et entendit Snape laisser échapper un petit rire de gorge.

Un second chou lui fut offert et il le dégusta comme le premier.

Pour faire partager son plaisir, il prit le dernier et l'amena aux lèvres de son professeur qui ouvrit la bouche. Le jeune homme avait bien conscience de l'érotisme de la situation et du danger potentiel dans lequel il flânait mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter et se délectait de chaque seconde comme Severus se ravissait de ses doigts en cet instant même.

Harry attrapa la coupelle pleine et prit une autre douceur qu'il plaça à nouveau devant la bouche de son enseignant qui ne se fit pas prier pour la dévorer.

Severus prit un autre profiterole et en caressa avec, les lèvres de son élève qu'il avait meurtri une petite heure auparavant.

Harry fit de même et ils mangèrent leur dernière pâtisserie.

Une fois qu'elle fût avalée, Severus attrapa le poignet de Harry et lécha tout le sucre qui se trouvait sur ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres.

La sensation de la langue de l'homme sur sa peau était merveilleuse.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry prit le poignet de Snape et glissa ses doigts pâles dans sa propre bouche en fermant les yeux. Sa langue passa sur l'épiderme laiteux et il fit passer et repasser chaque phalange entre ses lèvres.

Il entendait la respiration de Snape se faire irrégulière et oppressée mais il continua tant et si bien que Severus arracha ses doigts de sa bouche et vint la ravir de la sienne. Le baiser fut passionné, presque violent.

Il se leva en ne faisant pas cesser le baiser et emporta Harry sur son lit.

Le cœur de l'homme allait exploser tant il battait vite.

« Non ! Non ! » gémit le jeune sorcier. « Oh non ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous laisser penser que… »

Severus se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Harry le suivit en s'excusant mais le professeur l'arrêta.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse Harry ! » fit-il en ne regardant pas son élève qui fronça les sourcils. « Hier, je t'ai fait boire une potion ! Un fort aphrodisiaque qui fonctionne au bout de 24 heures sur 999 personnes sur 1 000. Je te voulais tellement que je l'ai préparée pour toi. Je m'excuse… Si tu as quelque peu perdu la tête il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est pas pour moi mais à cause de cette potion… mais je te rassure : tu fais partie de l'infime minorité qui ne ressent pas ses réels effets. Je suis désolé ! »

Harry en était bouche-bée et ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Il était très stupéfait mais aussi très en colère.

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait si elle avait fonctionné ? Vous m'auriez pris en sachant que je ne le voulais pas vraiment ??? » s'indigna le jeune homme.

Severus se tourna alors vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. « Non ! » répondit-il avec sincérité, en comprenant pour la première fois ce qu'il voulait vraiment. « Je veux que tu succombes pour moi ! Je te veux dans mes bras tout en étant conscient de ce qui t'arrive. J'ai fait une grave erreur en te donnant cette potion et je la regrette mais je ne regrette pas ce que je fais pour vouloir te séduire. Je comprendrais si tu veux annuler le contrat et je dirais à Dumbledore que c'est moi qui ai enfreint une règle. »

Harry baissa les yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions et interrogations. Devait-il faire annuler le contrat ?

« Non ! J'irais jusqu'au bout ! » déclara-t-il en relevant la tête, l'air déterminé. « Au moins pour l'association ! Mais je voudrais que certaines choses changent ici ! »

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Severus en plissant les yeux.

« Déjà, que vous arrêtiez d'exiger que je vous appelle Maître ! »

Snape hocha la tête affirmativement mais à regret.

« Que vous ne me harceliez plus pendant vos cours comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui ! »

Le professeur pinça les lèvres mais accepta.

« Que vous respectiez mon désir d'attendre pour faire l'amour ! »

Le visage de l'enseignant se décomposa et il resta immobile et muet.

Harry répéta donc, « Que vous respectiez mon désir d'attendre pour faire l'amour ! »

Severus grogna et acquiesça de la tête d'une drôle de façon… comme si sa tête voulait faire le mouvement inverse.

« Et que vous me disiez ce qu'est ce tableau qui se trouve dans votre chambre ! »

Encore grisâtre d'avoir dû approuver une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, Severus haussa un sourcil et répondit « Je vous laisse le soin de trouver vous-même, Potter. Prenez-le comme un défi ! »

Harry fut surpris de la réponse mais n'en montra rien.

« Maintenant, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je reviendrais à 22h ! » informa le jeune homme en prenant sa cape et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh ! Et au fait ! » ajouta d'un ton léger le Gryffondor en ouvrant le panneau de bois. « Si j'ai perdu la tête tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas à cause de la potion ! »

La porte se referma sur un Harry goguenard, laissant un Severus bouche-bée.

**OOOoooOOO**

« … Et j'ai ramené plein de chocolats de chez Honeyduckes ! » lui dit Ron tandis qu'il lui racontait sa sortie à Pré-au-lard avec Luna. « En revenant, j'ai croisé Dumbledore ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à savoir tout ce que j'avais ramené ! Je pense qu'il a un radar à sucrerie ! » ajouta-t-il d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

« Et après, j'ai rencontré Hermione ! » continua le rouquin avec une grimace. « On s'est regardé et elle a fondu en larme. J'comprends rien aux femmes ! Elles sont bizarres ! »

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que, peut-être, elle s'intéressait à toi et qu'elle voulait te rendre jaloux ? »

Ron le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et lui répondit d'une voix bourrue « Non ! »

« Si ? » suggéra Harry en le regardant innocemment dans les yeux.

« Non ! » rétorqua son ami d'un ton un peu moins sûr.

« Si ! » lui dit le brun d'un ton certain.

« Non ? »

« Si !!! »

« Si ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh ! »

« Tout est dit ! » s'exclama Harry, joyeusement.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry pénétra dans les quartiers de Snape et se dirigea en premier vers la salle de bain. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il était prêt à se mettre au lit et tâtonna dans le noir pour enfin s'asseoir à sa place de lit. Il s'y allongea et se recouvrit des couvertures.

Il ne fût absolument pas étonné de sentir un bras l'attirer vers lui et se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon.

« Hier, j'ai acheté un cadeau pour toi » murmura Severus dans les cheveux parfumés de son étudiant. « Je voulais te le donner aujourd'hui mais le temps m'a manqué. Tu l'auras demain ! »

Harry se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait bien être et une petite boule se forma dans son estomac.

Il avait acheté le cadeau la veille, lui avait-il dit !

Pouvait-il être à double tranchant ?

Avec cette question en tête, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_A suivre…_


	7. Mi ange, Mi démon

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning** : Relations sexuelles entre hommes.

**NdA: Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.**

Coucou. Chose promise, chose due ! J'update Sorciers aux enchères et normalement, je devrais encore poster un chap avant la fin de mes vacances. Il restera donc un dernier chapitre que j'essayerai d'écrire aussi mais ça sera peut-être un peu difficile pour moi à cause du manque de temps (j'aimerais aussi updater mes autres fics même si je pense que je n'y arriverais pas). En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous.

**Onarluca, Manehou, Luwelin, WendyMalfoy, Juliette Subervie, Apocalypse-Nox, Sefadora Firewood, Maggie, Aurélia, Devilou-chan, Melindra, Demoiselle Altanien, Snape Black Rose, Luffynette, Lilyep, Farahon, Cybèle Adam, Sweetsun, Lectrice impatiente : **Merci pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par Neville et Blaise ou le tableau, sachez que l'un comme l'autre auront leur secret de dévoilés dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Merci pour la réponse à ma question concernant Blaise et Neville… pour indice, suoviens-toi juste que moi aussi je suis une yaoiste acharnée. Lol. En ce qui concerne le tableau, la révélation sera dans le prochain chap mais j'en reparle dans celui-ci. Pour la Japan expo, non, je ne pense pas venir cette année parce que j'y suis allée la dernière fois et j'ai été relativement déçue. Non pas que c'est pas bien mais je n'ai pas trouvé les deux seules choses que je cherchais et je ne suis pas fan de mangas même si j'aime bien.

**BoB Chiri : **Ron n'est pas plus innocent que Harry, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Il est seulement plus aveugle. Lol ;)

**Alinemcb54 : **Oui, vous saurez bientôt ce que signifie le tableau. La révélation sera dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Galouz : **Pour le tableau, tu y es presque – mais il te manque aussi une information qui n'est pas contenue dans la phrase gravée sur le cadre de celui-ci. Toute sa signification sera révélée dans le chapitre prochain.

**Miya : **Je pense que tu vas aimer le cadeau qu'a fait Sev à Harry… tout du moins, je l'espère ;)

**Shiny-MisS : **Pour le tableau, la révélation sera dans le prochain chapitre mais j'en reparle dans celui-ci ;)

**Orlina : **Tu as bien deviné ma belle ;)

**Kerowyn : **Tu as peut-être vu que j'étais en vacances et aussi que j'avais mis en ligne deux autres fics mais je voulais te rassurer en t'informant que j'allais quand même commencé à poster la fic qui t'est dédiée ces jours-ci. Le premier chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je t'avais dit que je la commencerai pendant mes vacances de noël et ma parole n'a pas changé. Elle sera mise en ligne sous peu ;)

**Mifibou : **Tu m'as dit que mon chapitre t'avait touché et j'en suis heureuse et je peux te dire que ta review a fait de même pour moi. Merci ;)

**Vif d'or : **Dans le dernier chapitre que j'avais posté pour cette fic, j'étais en vacances et comme je le suis encore maintenant, ça me donne l'impression d'y être tout le temps. Lol. Pour cette fois-ci, mes vacances sont longues ; elles durent deux semaines. Je reprends le 3 janvier… avec un partiel :S

**Cyrano : **Lol. Tu m'as fait rire avec tes questions et suppositions en incluant mon sadisme ;) Pour ce qui est de Ron, oui, il est long à la détente et aveugle de nature, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes… donc de Hermione. Sinon, le fait de me tutoyer ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire, je préfère. Et je ne vouvoie personne non plus sur ffn, c'est plus chaleureux ainsi ;) Par contre, je voulais rectifier une chose, je n'écris pas en Français et en Espagnol. J'écris en Français et en Anglais. Je fais de l'Espagnol mais j'ai bien peur que mon niveau ne soit pas suffisant pour que je puisse les traduire en Espagnol, malheureusement ;)

**Nardy : **Voui, Harry est un peu prude parce qu'il est vierge et n'avait pas une très grande estime de lui-même. Il vient seulement de se rendre compte pourquoi toutes les filles (et certains mecs) bavaient devant lui. Il commence cependant à prendre peu à peu de l'assurance et son caractère revient en force parfois, d'où la fin du chapitre précédent ;) Et en ce qui concerne Snape, il est bouché certes mais, comme dit le proverbe, 'Il ne sert à rien de lutter contre un Serpentard excité, tôt ou tard, vous finirez par succomber' (j'avais aussi la version plus ''hard''… tôt ou tard, vous finirez à ses pieds en train de le suc…' Lol). Je voulais te demander aussi, as-tu déjà pensé à poster deux fics en même temps ? Comment ça, je profite pour demander une hpss ? Maieuh non ! Quelle idée ! Allez un bon geste Nardy, c'est bientôt noël !!! – Zyeux d'Elehyn battue – Lol ;)

**Nity Chan : **Merci. Je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide pour updater cette fic mais je pense pouvoir m'améliorer ces jours-ci vu que je suis en vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ;)

**Oxaline : **Bien trouvé ma belle pour le tableau mais ce n'est pas tout. Toute sa signification n'est pas encore totalement dite mais elle sera révélée dans le prochain chapitre.

**Gegette88 : **Pour Neville et Blaise, je pense que la révélation de tout cela sera dans le prochain chap, pareil pour le tableau. Comme ce sera l'avant dernier et que le chap que je viens de poster avait déjà une longue trame à suivre, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Par contre, pour le cadeau que Severus a acheté à Harry, tout est dit ici ;)

**Lululle : **Moi aussi je t'adore ma Lululle ;) Et j'ai hâte que tu reviennes pour qu'on puisse à nouveau discuter… surtout que j'ai des images bien slashy pour toi. Te fais de gros bisous ma belle ;)

**Crackos : **Pour le tableau, la révélation sera dans le prochain chapitre, normalement. Merci de ne pas avoir dit ce que tu pensais qu'il signifiait. Une fois que j'aurais tout dit (car il n'y a pas que la traduction du tableau), j'espère que tu me diras si tu avais deviné juste ;)

**SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES**

**Chapitre 7 : Mi-ange, mi-démon**

Harry se réveillait peu à peu sans vouloir s'arracher au sommeil qui le retenait encore. Il était merveilleusement bien et se renfonça dans les couvertures, frottant sa tête tel un chaton, contre la main qui la lui caressait.

… Quelqu'un lui caressait la tête ???!!!… L'idée fit progressivement son chemin dans son cerveau embrumé avant de le réveiller tout à fait.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit que Snape était penché au-dessus de lui et le fixait avec désir tout en insinuant ses longs doigts blancs dans ses mèches ébènes.

Harry voulut éloigner la main mais celle-ci persista. Il tenta alors de se reculer mais un bras ferme le retenait.

« Ne te débats pas contre moi Harry, tu sais bien que c'est perdu d'avance ! » murmura Snape à son oreille.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair hier ! » rétorqua le Gryffondor avec colère. « Je vous ai demandé de respecter mon vœu d'attendre avant de faire l'amour et vous avez accepté ! »

« Et je ne le conteste pas ce matin Harry ! »

« C'est moins sûr ! » le coupa le jeune homme avec méfiance. « Et pourquoi me tutoyez-vous et m'appelez-vous par mon prénom tout à coup ? »

« Parce que j'ai décidé qu'il en serait ainsi lorsque nous sommes seuls. Je souhaite d'ailleurs que tu m'appelles Severus et que tu me tutoies… c'est beaucoup plus intime… »

« Oui, et ça l'est trop pour moi ! Vous êtes mon professeur, rappelez-vous en bien ! »

« Et je suis aussi ton possesseur pour encore deux jours, rappelles-t-en bien ! Si tu n'arrives pas à me tutoyer maintenant, je le conçois… de toute façon, tu t'y mettras dès que nous serons amants » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation ce qui choqua Harry. « Mais je veux que tu m'appelles Severus ! »

« Otez votre main de là Professeur ! » menaça l'étudiant en essayant de se relever – sans succès.

Snape avait posé sa paume sur le haut de la cuisse du jeune homme que ne couvrait pas son boxer. Elle était tout près de son sexe. Et Severus caressait délicatement et du bout des doigts la peau douce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, à la limite de la bienséance compte tenu de leur situation.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de répréhensible ! »

Harry soupira de frustration et attrapa le poignet fautif pour le repousser.

« Harry » appela Snape d'un ton enjôleur. « Lorsque tu dis que tu veux attendre avant de te donner à quelqu'un… penses-tu que ce quelqu'un soit moi ? »

L'interpellé resta à fixer son vis-à-vis pendant de longues secondes, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la tension qui était apparue à son réveil puis il répondit enfin « Vous êtes mon Professeur, Monsieur Snape ! »

« Et aucun règlement n'interdit les relations entre professeur et élève. De plus, tu as dix sept ans, tu es majeur !… Tu es un homme ! »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis forcé de… _sortir_ avec vous ! » contra l'étudiant.

« Je ne parle pas de te forcer ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en aurais pas besoin » dit-il avec une assurance horripilante. « Tu sais aussi que je te désire ! Et je sais très bien que tu me désires également ! »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler combien tu bandais contre moi, dans mes bras, lorsque nous dansions ensemble mercredi dernier ? » Harry se sentit rougir mais Snape ne ressentit aucune pitié et poursuivit avec ardeur. « Dois-je t'énumérer le nombre de fois où j'ai vu l'étincelle du désir se refléter dans tes yeux ? Ou alors, dois-je te répéter ce que tu m'as dit hier soir avant de rejoindre Weasley à propos du non-effet de ma potion aphrodisiaque ? C'est moi qui te faisais triquer ! Moi seul !… Dis-moi Harry : est-ce que tu te touches lorsque tu es seul et que tu penses à moi ? Rêves-tu de ma bouche sur ton sexe léchant et suçant comme… ? »

« Ca suffit ! » s'écria le Survivant en ne pouvant réfréner une vague traîtresse de chaleur d'envahir son corps.

« Dis-moi maintenant que tu ne me désires pas ? » le provoqua son enseignant.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » exigea Harry en se débattant contre l'homme pour s'échapper et se rendre dans la salle de bain qui signifiait un salut temporaire.

« Dis-moi maintenant que tu ne me veux pas ? » poursuivit-il avec ferveur en libérant Harry qui se leva brusquement et se précipita dans la salle d'eau. « Dis-le moi et je te jure que je te laisse tranquille ! »

Severus n'eut aucune réponse.

Un lent sourire étira alors ses lèvres fines.

« Le premier homme qui te fera l'amour… Ce quelqu'un, ça sera moi… »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry n'avait pas attendu les ordres matinaux de son maître des potions et, après sa douche, il était parti comme un voleur en direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis… et son petit déjeuner.

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Snape l'avait retourné. D'autant plus qu'il savait que l'homme disait vrai. Il le désirait ! Et il savait aussi que si Snape ne percevait aucune envie de sa part, il n'insisterait pas ainsi d'où son dilemme.

'Quand même !' lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. 'Il n'a pas à insister autant alors qu'il t'a promis de respecter ta volonté d'attendre !'

Tout cela était vrai aussi mais il savait également que Snape n'était pas un homme patient.

Le brun soupira.

« Salut Harry ! » le fit brusquement sursauter une voix.

« Ron ! » le salua à son tour son ami. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« A merveille ! » lui répondit le rouquin avec un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il continua « Hier soir, après notre promenade, j'étais avec Luna lorsque j'ai vu Hermione dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Elle avait une pile énorme dans les bras qui lui montait jusqu'en haut de la tête. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir un tas de livres comme ça et pourtant j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vu… »

Ron attrapa un croissant dans une panier et son sourire s'élargit.

« … J'ai agrippé Luna par le col et je l'ai embrassé ! J'ai été étonné par ma propre impulsion mais je voulais voir si tu avais dit vrai… Je me suis dit que si Herm' était vraiment intéressée par moi, elle serait jalouse… »

Harry acquiesça avec un horrible sentiment lui enserrant le cœur. Il connaissait Ron et se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ensuite… et surtout, s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat à un moment ou un autre.

« … Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai vu se figer. J'embrassais toujours Luna avec plus de passion… et je peux te dire que ça ne lui a pas déplu !… Je veux parler de Luna bien sûr, pas de 'Mione ! »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris de qui le rouquin parlait dès la première allusion. Il doutait que Hermione ait apprécié la scène.

« … La pile de bouquins qu'elle tenait dans les mains s'est répandue par terre mais Luna ne l'a même pas entendu. Elle continuait de m'embrasser et je peux te dire que j'ai eu du mal à la faire me rendre mes lèvres… ensuite, j'ai regardé 'Mione pour voir comment elle réagissait et je l'ai vu plus pâle que Snape lorsqu'il entend que Gryffondor gagne des points. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et une expression d'horreur était inscrite sur son visage. Et elle pleurait aussi… »

Une rapide culpabilité et lueur de souffrance crispa les traits du visage de Ron avant que son sourire revienne et qu'il se tourne définitivement vers son ami.

« Elle m'aime Harry ! Elle m'aime ! Et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Je pensais qu'elle préférait Malfoy ! »

« Non » lui dit le brun. « Si elle a acheté Malfoy c'est justement pour te rendre jaloux et aussi te venger parce que tu avais été acheté par Luna ! Ca fait déjà un bout de temps qu'elle t'aime tu sais… »

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas ! Hermione est également ma meilleure amie et c'était à toi de voir ses sentiments ! J'ai essayé parfois de te mettre sur la voie mais tu n'as jamais saisi mes messages. De plus, tu aurais aimé, moi, si j'avais dit à Hermione ce que tu ressentais pour elle ? »

« Tu le savais ? » s'effraya le rouquin.

« Bien sûr ! Tout comme Neville, Dean, Seamus et probablement d'autres personnes à Poudlard ! »

« Oh Merlin ! » gémit Ron. « Harry, suis-je réellement si obtus ? »

« Oui ! » lui répondit-il avec grand tact.

« Oh Merlin ! » répéta le jeune homme roux.

Neville arriva à cet instant-ci et murmura aux deux autres « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais on m'a dit que Hermione avait pleuré toute la nuit… peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'aller la voir… Elle est toujours dans la tour ! »

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, tout aussi malheureux pour leur amie l'un que l'autre et Ron se leva.

« J'y vais ! Je vais m'expliquer avec elle ! »

Alors que le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers les grandes portes, Harry l'interpella discrètement. Ron revint vers lui et le brun lui dit « Et n'oublie pas de t'expliquer aussi avec Luna. Elle a le droit de savoir elle aussi ! »

Ron acquiesça puis parti.

Harry resta les yeux dans le vague pendant un moment à mâchonner pensivement un pain au chocolat lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit de chute d'un verre sur une table, déversant son contenu sur la nappe blanche.

C'était Neville !

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut que celui-ci fixait quelqu'un avec terreur. Le Survivant suivit alors la trajectoire de son regard et vit qu'il s'était focalisé sur Blaise Zabini à la table des Serpentard. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devait absolument découvrir ce qu'il se tramait car il ne voulait pas que Neville souffre.

Il était toujours dans ses réflexions lorsque ses prunelles émeraudes rencontrèrent des iris noirs et furieux. Le jeune homme sursauta et se sentit pâlir. Snape n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que, dans son dos, sa jeune _possession_ ne s'enfuit en emportant avec elle ses devoirs vis-à-vis de son acheteur. Oui, Harry avait bien trahi sa parole d'obéissance à son possesseur mais Snape l'avait fait avoir lui la veille donc maintenant ils étaient quittes.

Oui, ils étaient à égalité… alors pourquoi Harry sentait-il son estomac se contracter dans l'expectative de leur prochain aparté ?… et pourquoi lisait-il dans les yeux d'ébène que son maître des potions allait se venger ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La matinée de cours se passa rapidement mais la tension qui pesait sur l'estomac de Harry ne s'était pas apaisée. Il avait été content de voir Hermione, les yeux rougis certes, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui ne quittait pas non plus Ron.

Au déjeuner, le Survivant ne put presque rien avaler et il se forçait à ne pas jeter de coup d'œil à Snape pour voir si son humeur s'était allégée. Il avait pourtant eu des échos d'autres élèves qui étaient sortis traumatisés du cours de potion, clamant à qui voulait bien entendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur aussi en colère et qu'il s'était acharné comme jamais sur eux.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Harry avait toujours une boule dans la gorge et il appréhendait le cours de potion qu'il allait avoir dans dix minutes à peine.

« Tu as revu Luna ? » chuchota le Survivant en préférant occupé son esprit à autre chose qu'au professeur qui n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir la porte.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler mais je le ferais juste après les cours. Je pense que c'est mieux pour elle que le plus tôt sera le mieux et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera le baiser d'hier soir… Quand j'y pense, je n'ai pas été très gentil de l'embrasser pour voir la réaction de Hermione… Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle aimerait _autant _m'embrasser… »

« Elle t'aime bien Ron ! » murmura Harry en faisant une moue équivoque.

Le rouquin gémit et porta ses mains à sa tête en un signe désespéré.

« Je suis vraiment obtus ! » se lamenta-t-il.

Harry était en train d'acquiescer de la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et qu'une furie en robe noire leur cracha d'entrer en vitesse et de s'installer en silence.

Tous les étudiants sursautèrent et se regardèrent, paniqués avant de se précipiter à leur place en osant pas respirer trop fort.

Snape traversa sa salle de classe d'une démarche furieuse et se tourna vers eux en lançant des regards noirs.

« Interrogation orale pendant dix minutes ! » siffla l'homme avec venin tandis que ses élèves ravalaient des gémissements catastrophés. « Puis, interrogation écrite pendant une heure ! Les cinquante minutes restantes seront accordées à une potion de démembrement ! »

Tous les étudiants écarquillèrent les yeux avec horreur en essayant de se faire tout petits.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. La potion de démembrement que voulait Snape… allait-il l'utiliser sur lui pour lui faire tomber son sexe et le garder à vie dans un de ses bocal remplis de chloroforme ?

« Potter ! » cracha l'homme avec rancune. « Quelles sont les propriétés curatives de la sève d'épicéa ? »

Cette fois-ci, le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Snape venait de commencer sa vengeance.

Il réfléchit à la question, ignorant la main de Hermione qui s'était levée à la fin de la question mais son esprit demeurait blanc. Ils n'avaient jamais étudié ce sujet et ses connaissances en médecine sorcière étaient beaucoup trop succinctes pour qu'il puisse répondre correctement.

« Je ne sais pas Professeur ! » répondit-il en fixant son enseignant dans ses prunelles triomphantes.

« Cela m'aurait étonné ! J'ôte dix points à Gryffondor ! Toujours vous Potter, combien d'épines de rose doit-on ajouter dans une potion de démembrement pour la rendre active ? »

Harry devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas porter les mains à son sexe qu'il voulait protéger. C'était qu'il le voyait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

« Huit ? » dit-il à tout hasard.

« Six ! » jubila le maître des potions. « Dix autres points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous pouvez baisser votre main Miss Granger, j'interrogerai le même élève pour cette fois-ci ! »

Harry ne put réprimer un ricanement sarcastique et lança avec inconscience « Parce que c'est uniquement cette fois-ci ? Il me semblait pourtant être l'élève automatiquement interrogé ! »

Le souffle des autres élèves s'arrêta brusquement. Snape serra les dents puis siffla « Sortez d'ici ! »

Harry prenait son sac, soulagé et heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte lorsque son professeur réduit son bonheur à néant « Vous m'attendrez dehors ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser partir comme ça ! Vous, autres ! » aboya-t-il en balayant la salle du regard. « Commencez votre contrôle et si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un seul éternuement, vous regretterez que votre mère ne vous ait un jour donner naissance ! »

Un frisson collectif secoua l'assemblée et sur chaque table, apparue un parchemin où une trentaine de questions étaient posées. Des mines désespérées fixèrent la feuille. En une heure, il serait impossible de tout compléter. Mais l'enseignant n'en avait cure, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte qu'avait déjà franchi le Survivant qui ne tarderait pas à mourir et claqua le panneau de bois à l'ôter de ses gonds.

Dans la salle, Serpentard comme Gryffondor échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, toujours effrayés mais quelque peu soulagé par son départ temporaire puis se mirent, en silence, à écrire sur leur papier.

**OOOoooOOO**

Severus siffla un sort de silence dans le couloir pour qu'il puisse tempêter sans être entendu puis commença, la respiration haletante d'être si en colère.

« Bien ! » dit-il en fixant le fils de son ancienne Némésis. « Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes parti ce matin sans m'attendre ? Sans attendre mes ordres ! Sans accomplir ce pour quoi je vous ai acheté ! En désobéissant à… »

« Ce pour quoi vous m'avez acheté, c'est le sexe et uniquement le sexe ! » rétorqua Harry en tremblant. Lui aussi commençait à être en colère. Il avait envie de le provoquer mais en même temps avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin. Il ne lui demanderait donc pas ironiquement comment cela se faisait qu'il ne le tutoyait plus ni ne l'appeler plus par son prénom.

« Le sexe que vous ne me donnez pas Potter ! » cracha l'homme. « Alors si c'était uniquement pour ça, croyez-vous que je vous aurais gardé ? En vous achetant, je savais très bien que vous ne tomberiez pas immédiatement dans mes bras ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'insinuait son professeur ? Il secoua la tête et répliqua « Mais vous me harcelez tous les jours pour que je me glisse dans votre lit ! C'était donc bien à ça que vous rêviez lorsque vous m'avez acheté !!! »

Snape eut un sourire ironique et carnassier avant de murmurer avec onctuosité « Mais vous vous y glissez tous les soirs Potter ! Vous êtes entre mes draps depuis le premier soir ! »

« Pffff ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle donc arrêtez de jouer sur les mots ! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est un corps relativement mignon pour vous procurer du plaisir. Je ne suis pas une pute ! »

Severus sursauta à ce terme et se révolta aussitôt « Et ce n'est pas d'une pute dont j'ai envie ! C'est de toi ! » ajouta-t-il en reprenant le tutoiement. « Je te veux toi ! Je n'en dormais plus ! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer une chance pareille non ? Harry Potter, à mes pieds ! Rien que pour moi pendant une semaine où il en ressortirait toujours mien ! Tu as toujours été à moi de toute façon ! »

Harry en demeura bouche-bée. L'homme était fou !

« Je n'appartiens à personne ! Et certainement pas à vous ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucune parole ! » se lamenta le Gryffondor. « Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus me harcelez et vous… »

« Je t'ai promis de respectez ton désir d'attendre et c'est ce que je fais ! Je te posséderai le jour où tu seras prêt mais je n'ai jamais promis de ne pas chercher à abréger cette attente ! Sais-tu qu'il est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de me contrôler ? Sais-tu qu'il n'y a plus une seule vision de toi – même brève dans un couloir – qui ne me fasse pas aussitôt bander ? Sais-tu combien j'en ai mal à force de te désirer ? »

Harry cligna stupidement des yeux, trop stupéfait pour émettre le moindre son et sentit monter une érection. En se maudissant lui-même, il ne pouvait plus se dire qu'il n'aimait pas entendre ces mots-là. Et plus il les entendait et plus il avait envie d'en écouter davantage. Il aimait se sentir désirer. Il adorait ce sentiment de pouvoir sur son maître des potions. Il jubilait à la seule pensée d'être l'unique personne capable de mettre son professeur dans cet état de quasi dépendance.

« Harry, laisse-moi te toucher ! » supplia Snape en venant se coller à lui. Harry ne pouvait reculer, il était dos au mur mais ne savait pas s'il l'aurait fait s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Le front de Snape se posa sur le sien et le jeune homme vit que le visage face à lui était crispé par la souffrance physique d'un désir trop intensément et trop longuement réprimé et que ses paupières étaient closes et contractées elles aussi.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer… » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le verbe qu'il avait utilisé. Il rouvrit les yeux, tout aussi déconcerté que son élève par ce mot puis, sans approfondir le sujet, Severus glissa sa main droite sur la nuque de son étudiant et approcha ses lèvres vers les siennes pour venir les lui ravir.

Harry les entrouvrit et vint goûter à la saveur douce-amère de son possesseur. Il gémit et glissa ses deux bras autour du cou de Snape, l'embrassant avec plus de passion que la seconde précédente. Leurs lèvres se meurtrissaient avec force tandis que leurs langues s'exploraient, avides. C'était un baiser affamé, ne permettant aucune tendresse mais qu'il était bon de se donner.

Les mains de Severus se glissèrent sur le corps du jeune homme pour le tenir aux endroits qui lui permettraient de le rehausser contre le mur. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry entoura la taille fine de son enseignant de ses jambes musclées et ils continuèrent à se dévorer la bouche, taquinant les points sensibles, libérant leur faim l'un de l'autre…

… jusqu'au moment où Miss Teigne vint interrompre leur merveilleux interlude.

Harry repoussa alors son maître des potions qui n'avait pas entendu les miaulements de la chatte et il la lui indiqua lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son professeur s'obscurcir d'une colère frustrée.

Si Miss Teigne était là, Rusard ne devait pas être loin.

Severus murmura à grand regret le contre-sort de l'insonorisation et chuchota à Harry « Nous reprendrons cette… délicieuse conversation ce soir ! Rentre dans la classe ! »

Harry rougit davantage et ouvrit la porte pour aller se réinstaller à la place où l'attendait une copie. Il fut soulager de constater que les élèves écrivaient sur leur copie à une vitesse si hallucinante qu'il se demandait pourquoi le bout de leur plume ne fumait pas et ainsi ne le regardait pas. Snape le suivit une minute après et lui jeta de fréquent coup d'œil jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry était soulagé de savoir que Snape ne pouvait le rejoindre tout de suite après son cours dans ses quartiers étant donné qu'il devait assisté à une réunion avec les autres professeurs du collège. Désormais à tête reposée, le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir répondu aussi promptement au baiser de son enseignant. Tout ce que cela avait rapporté était un peu plus de frustration pour les deux protagonistes, un maître des potions avec qui il devrait une nouvelle fois mettre les points sur les i et des interrogations encore plus prononcées quant à ses sentiments ainsi que ceux de Snape.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, se dit-il en attrapant un des livres de la bibliothèque dont il avait besoin pour son cours de métamorphose humaine. Il lui fallait également un dictionnaire de latin, se rappela-t-il. Il avait la signification d'un tableau à trouver. En parcourant des yeux les rayonnages d'ouvrages, il en trouva un et l'emprunta.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ce lieu de lecture, il était 17h45. La réunion des professeurs devaient durer jusqu'à 18h15 et Harry se doutait que le professeur veuille lui "parler" directement après cette rencontre professorale. Il serait donc dans ses appartements à 18h18 – Harry sachant que de la salle des enseignants aux quartiers de Snape, il fallait trois minutes pour les parcourir à grande vitesse. Assurément, le maître des potions ne prendrait pas son temps.

Il fallait donc que lui, soit sortit des appartements au maximum à 18h16 pour ne pas le croiser et aller directement voir Ron avec qui il avait déjà convenu le rendez-vous sans concerter son professeur.

Une fois dans le salon de Snape, il posa ses livres sur la table basse en face d'un des canapés et s'assit sur la banquette en allumant un grand feu magique dans la cheminée. La lumière se diffusa aussitôt dans la pièce et Harry prit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin.

« Je prends mon heure à 18h15 aujourd'hui. Elle sera donc terminée à 19h15 – heure du dîner. Je me rendrais donc dans la Grande Salle juste après… supposant que nous dînerons là-bas tous les deux. Si vous avez une objection à cela, Hedwige ou votre corbeau pourra m'apporter un message me l'indiquant. Harry. »

Harry priait pour que Snape n'ait pas envie de manger dans ses appartements cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui… ou tout au moins, il préférait que cela soit le plus tard possible.

Il déposa le mot bien en évidence sur la table et l'enchanta pour qu'elle attire l'attention par sa luminosité. Snape le pourrait pas le manquer.

Il prit ensuite le dictionnaire de latin et alla dans la chambre de son professeur pour se poster devant le tableau qui, désormais, montrait un rose rouge couché dans les airs et dont les pétales semblaient tâchés de sang. Ses épines paraissaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir et la corolle écarlate donnait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Le fond était d'un noir d'encre et des traînées d'eau diffuses – semblables à une pluie intense – en éclaboussaient la noirceur sans toucher à la fleur.

Harry ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps devant le tableau et focalisa son attention sur l'inscription qui ne lui disait toujours rien.

_« Sujuc oge anosrep exe sinoitommoc orbiver oge »_

Il tourna les pages de l'ancien dictionnaire à la lettre S mais ne trouva pas le premier mot de cette phrase énigmatique. Il chercha alors à O pour trouver la définition du second terme qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver non plus. Il fit de même avec le A et ainsi de suite pour découvrir qu'il était dans l'impasse la plus totale. Il réfléchit à nouveau et c'est alors qu'il se remémora l'inscription du miroir du Riséd qui était à l'envers. Il alla prendre un papier et écrivit les mots dans l'autre sens.

Cela donnait_ « Ego revibro commotionis exe persona ego cujus. »_

Cette phrase lui parut plus familière et il savait déjà que le premier mot désignait le 'Je'. Il tourna alors les pages du dictionnaire à la lettre R mais c'est à ce moment-là que sa montre se mit à sonner. Il était 18h13.

Il courut alors hors de la chambre, enfouit son papier avec la phrase qui pouvait, peut-être, tout lui révéler dans la poche de sa robe puis rangea les livres dans son sac avant de poser ce dernier à l'emplacement désigné par Snape le premier jour, c'est à dire en dessous de son bureau.

Il se précipita à nouveau dans le salon pour aller prendre sa cape qu'il avait posé sur le sofa et c'est alors qu'il renversa une pile de papier qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il regarda sa montre et vit que le cadran indiquait 18h15. Il ramassa alors toutes les feuilles à la va vite et ne se préoccupa pas de les replacer en une pile parfaite avant de les remettre à leur place sur la table puis sortir en claquant la porte. Il était 18h16.

Il se mit à courir dans le couloir, dans la direction opposée à laquelle il savait que Snape déboucherait et n'eut le temps que de se rabattre dans un coin sombre lorsqu'il vit son maître des potions courir lui aussi dans le couloir en direction de ses appartements. L'expression figée sur le visage de l'homme fit frissonner Harry. Il jubilait manifestement et à n'en pas douter, il souffrait d'une nouvelle érection.

Snape haleta son mot de passe et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à la volée en appelant « Potter ! Je suis revenu ! » Il referma la porte tout aussi rapidement et Harry sortit de son alcôve pour reprendre sa route avec plus de rapidité. Il était 18h18 et il avait réussi à échapper au tourment de ses jours et de ses nuits !… Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es expliqué avec Luna ?! » répéta Harry tout en marchant dans la roseraie avec Ron qui voulait en cueillir pour Hermione et Luna. Des jaunes et blanches signifiant l'amitié et la pureté pour la Serdaigle et des rouges et corails signifiant l'amour ainsi que le désir pour la Gryffondor.

« Oui ! » répondit le rouquin avec une grimace. « Ca n'a pas été facile mais, étrangement, elle n'en a pas été surprise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait très bien les sentiments que j'avais pour Hermione et elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle était conscience de la raison pour laquelle je l'avais embrassé hier. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je sorte avec elle mais qu'elle me saurait heureux avec la femme que j'aime donc que tout était bien ainsi… Et elle a fini en me disant que j'embrassais 'divinement bien'. » Les oreilles de Ron devinrent très rouges mais un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il cherchait toujours des yeux les roses les plus belles que Dumbledore lui avait autorisé à cueillir. « Il n'y en a pas de pourpre ? » demanda le rouquin pour lui-même.

« Euh… si, là-bas pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Parce que les roses pourpres symbolisent la passion fatale ! » répondit Ron en ignorant le regard stupéfait de Harry. « C'est ma mère qui m'a appris la signification de toutes les roses. Elle m'a dit que c'est en partie avec ça que mon père l'a séduite. Et si je veux donner à Hermione une fleur avec cette signification c'est parce qu'elle est ma passion et que sans elle je ne pourrais plus vivre donc elle est ma fatalité ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le dîner touchait à sa fin lorsque Harry s'autorisa enfin à regarder Snape. Celui-ci le fixait avec un regard tellement assombri par le désir que le jeune homme en frissonna des pieds à la tête. A côté de lui, il vit Neville avoir la même réaction en ayant les yeux fixer sur Blaise qui discutait avec un autre garçon de septième année de Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas plus que cela.

Il vit Neville se redresser brusquement puis se précipiter vers la porte. Il décida alors de le suivre et de l'interroger.

« Neville ! Neville ! » appela-t-il lorsque l'interpellé fut à bonne distance de la Grande Salle. « Attends ! »

Harry vit le jeune homme s'arrêter puis se retourner avec, sur le visage, un air complètement perdu d'inscrit.

« Qu'y a-t-il Neville ? » demanda le Survivant lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

Il vit les lèvres de l'autre Gryffondor trembler puis Neville le fixa avec une lueur de détresse dans les yeux.

« Confis-toi à moi Nev ! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'étudiant ne lui répondit pas pendant des secondes qui parurent des minutes puis enfin, s'exclama « Oh Harry ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » répéta le brun à la cicatrice, très inquiet.

« C'est – c'est Blaise ! Il – il veut – que… »

« Potter ! »

les deux étudiants sursautèrent et Harry se retourna vers son maître des potions. Il retint un mouvement de colère et un soupire de frustration et lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Neville et lui assurer qu'ils en reparleraient très bientôt, il vit que celui-ci n'était plus là. Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » soupira à son oreille l'homme qui était dos à lui et qui se colla contre son corps. Il l'entendit respirer son odeur dans son cou. « Tu te décoiffes encore plus et on dirait un jeune amant qui vient juste de sortir de son lit après une nuit de passion débridée… ce que je compte bien avoir avec toi dès ce soir ! »

« Professeur ! » dit Harry avec détermination. « Je ne suis pas prêt à être… ainsi _décoiffé_. J'ai toujours énormément de mal à conserver une coiffure décente ainsi donc mon… _innocence_ voyez-vous et je pense que vous comprendrez que j'aspire à être coiffer correctement jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à changer de coupe… A ce moment-là, je pourrai me résigner à être constamment dépeigné ! »

Snape eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Et moi je vous adore lorsque vos mèches se redressent sur votre tête et que vous perdez un peu de votre… _innocence_. D'ailleurs, cet après-midi, dans le couloir des cachots avec moi, vous étiez quelque peu _décoiffé_ et j'ai adoré cela. J'aimerais être votre coiffeur, Potter ! »

« Je me coiffe moi-même merci ! »

« Cela peut être aussi intéressant ! Je me coiffe également moi-même lorsque je suis seul et pense à vous ! »

Harry rougit furieusement.

« Parlons-nous toujours de la même chose ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

« Oui et non ! » répondit le professeur. « Mais je pense que nous pourrions continuer notre conversation chez moi. Vous avez déjà réussi à me fuir jusqu'au dîner alors vous ne croyez tout de même pas que cela va continuer davantage ! »

« Et pourquoi non ? » dit Harry avec du défi dans les yeux.

« Parce que maintenant, je suis là ! Suivez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en poussant son étudiant vers l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte des quartiers de Snape, celui-ci entoura des bras la taille élancée du jeune homme. Harry put sentir l'érection du professeur se presser contre ses fesses et il défit l'étau de muscle qui le maintenait prisonnier et pour se précipiter vers la chambre où il avait bien l'intention de s'enfermer.

Mais Snape le rattrapa à mi-chemin et enserra à nouveau le corps de son étudiant pour plaquer son dos contre son torse haletant.

« Si tu avais l'intention de rejoindre la chambre tout de suite, il fallait me le dire » déclara le maître des potions avec un sarcasme désarmant. « Parfois je me dis que ton sang chaud me perdra… et qu'il faudrait que tu penses sérieusement à endiguer tes passions si tu ne veux pas trop m'épuiser. Il faudrait que tu songes à autre chose que le sexe Harry car je commence à me dire que tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

Snape ricana et Harry lui lança un regard furieux par dessus son épaule.

Severus essaya de se faire pardonner en parsemant dans son cou des petits baisers prometteurs mais le Gryffondor tenta encore de se soustraire à son étreinte.

« Cesse de refuser ce que ton corps désire ! Cesse de lutter contre toi-même ! Cesse de fuir ce que ton corps te demande ! » soupira sensuellement Severus en frottant son visage contre les cheveux parfums et le cou sensible de son élève. « Laisse-moi te montrer l'amour Harry, laisse-moi te donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu ! »

Harry gémit de plaisir. Il était torturé entre sa raison et le feu brûlant qui crépitait dans ses reins. La proposition était tellement tentante ! Son cœur la refusait tout en l'acceptant. Il était totalement partagé.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! » gémit-il tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« Laisse-moi te guider, beauté ! »

« Je – ne – je ne suis pas prêt ! Pas encore ! » gémit encore le jeune homme, à l'agonie.

« D'accord ! Nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce soir mais laisse-moi t'en donner un échantillon. »

« Non… »

Terriblement mal à l'aise, Harry s'échappa et alla se réfugier dans la chambre qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort de magie simple. Il savait que son professeur serait en mesure d'ouvrir la porte à la demande mais il s'agissait là d'une chose plus symbolique que protectrice. Il venait de montrer à l'homme que sa réponse était toujours non et il pensait que Snape avait assez d'honneur pour ne pas venir le harceler davantage.

Et, en effet, l'enseignant ne vint pas.

Harry balaya d'un regard perdu la pièce et détourna ses prunelles du lit avec vivacité. Sa vision capta alors l'image du tableau où la rose était toujours là. Le fond était toujours noir mais il ne pleuvait plus. La corolle de la fleur s'ouvrit en grand et Harry put alors distinguer ce qu'elle avait caché tout à l'heure. Il rougit affreusement en laissant échapper un cri étouffé.

Derrière les pétales écarlates, un homme en possédait un autre avec une passion dévorante. La personne qui prenait son amant n'était nul autre que son maître des potions et la deuxième n'avait pas un visage visible car il était tourné vers Snape mais ses cheveux noirs en bataille et les lignes de son corps ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tableau !!! » se dit encore Harry en regrettant le dictionnaire qui était dans son sac dans une autre pièce. Il se regarda encore et fronça les sourcils en avisant la cravate qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et qui était rayée verte et argent ainsi que la robe qui trônait à ses pieds et dont l'effigie était un serpent.

« Je ne suis pas à Serpentard ! » se dit-il en secouant la tête. « Alors pourquoi… ? »

Harry n'eut pas plus de temps pour approfondir sa pensée tandis que l'image des deux hommes disparaissait à mesure que la rose se refermait et les cachait.

**OOOoooOOO**

Snape haleta fortement une autre fois avant d'immobiliser sa main sur son sexe qu'il sentait déjà perdre de sa dureté.

« J'en ai marre de faire ça ! » dit-il dans un souffle avant de se lancer un sort de nettoyage puis réajuster ses vêtements.

**OOOoooOOO**

La rose était tout à fait close lorsque Snape entra dans la chambre.

« Potter, je vous avais promis un cadeau ! » fit-il tout de go sans se soucier de regarder la réaction du Gryffondor à son entrée dans la pièce.

Severus alla chercher le paquet qui était dans son armoire et le tendit presque timidement au jeune homme.

« Je les ai choisi avec soin ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! » dit-il tandis que l'étudiant déchirait le papier cadeau.

Snape se tenait très raide devant lui lorsque Harry sortit du paquet un ensemble de vêtements noirs brodés de fils d'argent.

« Wouah ! » s'exclama l'étudiant, complètement désarçonné par ce cadeau inattendu et totalement en accord avec ses goûts. « Ils sont magnifiques ! Merci ! »

Harry déplia la robe dont le tissu était si léger contre sa main qu'il paraissait être fait de vent. Et il était si doux que son toucher en devenait caresse. Le col remontait assez haut mais ne paraissait pas guindée, les attaches étaient composés d'un espèce de cordon tressé en forme de huit que l'on ajustait à un bouton légèrement ouvragé. Les contours de la robe montrait qu'elle épousait visiblement la silhouette sans paraître engoncé dans le vêtement et elle s'arrêtait au-dessous du genou pour faire place au pantalon. Les deux pans de la robe ne se rejoignaient pas totalement et laissait entrevoir le fin vêtement du dessous qui étaient élégamment brodé d'argent. Cette parure mêlait la mode moldue à la sorcière tout en prenant en compte l'Orient et l'Occident. Elle était réellement une œuvre d'art.

« Oh Merlin ! Où avez-vous trouver cela ? »

« Chez mon tailleur de France. »

« De France ! Vous êtes allé en France rien que pour m'offrir un cadeau ?! »

Les lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique « En transplanant, la France n'est pas plus loin qu'Edimbourg ! »

« Et pourquoi ne portez-vous pas ce genre de robe dans la vie de tous les jours ? Elles ont pourtant l'air très agréable à porter ! » fit-il en portant le pantalon devant lui pour en juger de l'effet.

« Parce que ce n'est pas un ensemble d'extérieur Potter ! »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est un pyjama ??? »

Harry se sentit ridicule après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Les vêtements ne pouvaient certainement pas se comparer à un pyjama et le sourire sarcastique qui naissait à nouveau sur la bouche de Snape lui prouvait doublement.

« Enfin, je veux dire… C'est un habit d'intérieur ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

« Et bien, pour réellement vous en rendre compte » commença Severus en luttant pour qu'aucune lueur de désir n'entre dans ses yeux. « peut-être devriez-vous l'essayer ! »

« Oui ! » fit Harry avec enthousiasme avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain avec les vêtements.

Severus se laissa aller à sourire avec triomphe mêlée d'anticipation et alla fermer les volets avec rapidité pour allumer des bougies.

Si Harry savait… Severus doutait qu'il aurait été enfiler la parure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle d'eau, l'air heureux mais timide. Il avait exactement l'expression d'un jeune épousé qui se montrerait pour la première fois à son mari en petite tenue pour sa nuit de noce.

La virilité de Snape réagit aussitôt et il perdit son sourire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et c'est d'une voix rauque que l'homme lui demanda d'approcher.

Harry s'exécuta en tournant sur lui-même pour faire voir le résultat à l'homme qui lui avait fait cadeau de ses parfaits atours.

« Très joli ! » croassa Snape avant de murmurer un sort pour éteindre les bougies.

Harry allait protester lorsque son habit se para de lumière. Il n'y avait plus besoin d'autres sources lumineuses pour éclairer la pièce. Harry en fut très surpris et abaissa les yeux sur son corps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte pourquoi ces vêtements ne pouvaient se porter qu'à l'intérieur et il hurla.

Révélé par la lumière du tissu, son corps était exposé comme s'il était nu. Plus aucun pan noir ne le cachait plus et Snape se régalait les yeux de cette vision de rêve.

« Oui, très joli ! » répéta-t-il avant de s'approcher du jeune homme avec une détermination que jamais Harry n'avait encore vu auparavant.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? se demanda-t-il tandis que son corps réagissait déjà à la proximité de son professeur qui ne prit pas plus de temps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Advienne que pourra…

_A suivre…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdA : **Là, vous devez probablement hurler et vous demander où est la suite étant donné que je ne finis jamais cette fic avant que Harry et Sev soient dans le lit pour faire dodo et bien ma réponse est que je me suis donnée à fond aujourd'hui pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre avant noël et que si je continue, je ne pourrais pas le poster maintenant mais dans deux jours. Aussi, comme la fin est parfaitement compatible avec le début du chapitre prochain, ça ne change rien pour moi dans mon écriture. Et enfin, vous aurez le chapitre suivant très, très bientôt donc, je ne suis pas si sadique ;)

En tout cas, je suis contente de l'avoir fini (même si je ne l'ai pas corrigé, désolée) car j'y tenais beaucoup pour vous souhaitez **un très, très joyeux noël**. Je vous adore et vous remercie d'être là. Plein de bisous pour vous et beaucoup de bonheur en ce soir festif :D


	8. Dernier jour et tout disparait avec lui

**Disclaimer** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes.

**A/N : **Je dédie cette fic à ma maman.

Coucou. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Déjà **BONNE ANNEE !!! BONNE SANTE ET TOUT LE BONHEUR ET L'AMOUR DU MONDE POUR VOUS TOUS !!!**

Ensuite, je n'ai pas rédigée la réponse aux reviews, j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps car je devrais déjà être en train de réviser mon partiel de demain. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas pouvoir écrire grand chose en janvier parce que j'ai un partiel à chaque semaine du mois, sans compter 3 dossiers à rendre aussi en janvier et trois exposés dont un oral… Vous comprendrez que je n'updaterai pas beaucoup.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de **Kerowyn** et **Vif d'or** car je ne serai pas en mesure d'écrire leur fic encore maintenant alors que j'avais pensé pouvoir le faire pendant ses vacances de noël mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant.

Et, concernant ce chapitre, pour le tableau, je vous donne une partie de sa signification (la signification superficielle) et le reste sera expliqué dans le dernier chap. Aussi, je n'ai jamais fait de Latin de ma vie donc si, parmi vous, il y a des Latinistes acharnés, je suis désolée si j'ai fait des fautes mais je n'en ai pas honte non plus parce qu'au moins, j'essaye avec ce que j'ai donc les dicos d'internet ce qui est loin d'être le meilleur je vous l'accorde mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Lol.

Je vous fais de très gros poutouxes en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre :D

**SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES**

**Chapitre 8 : Dernier jour et tout disparaît avec lui**

Harry venait de passer une nuit des plus éprouvantes et exténuantes.

Lorsqu'il regarda son réveil pour savoir l'heure qu'il était, les aiguilles magiques qui luisaient quand on les regardait indiquaient 5:57. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop perturbé par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille ainsi que sa volonté de rester le plus loin possible de son maître des potions dans le lit soit sur la bordure solide et totalement inconfortable qui lui avait meurtrie le dos et les côtes chaque seconde.

Il était nu sous les draps étroitement serrés, presque enroulés, contre lui et se tenait recroquevillé. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de toute la nuit et avait eu la nette conscience que son compagnon de chambre n'avait pas plus dormi que lui. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Harry ferma les yeux cinq secondes en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le lit.

Il était encore habillé de sa robe et de son pantalon d'intérieur et pourtant, il paraissait plus que nu sous la lumière que diffusaient ses atours qui révélaient plus qu'ils ne cachaient. Il s'était aussitôt senti rougir et avait relevé la tête pour voir les yeux brûlants de Snape, fixés sur son corps pour glisser tout le long de sa peau avant de s'arrêter sur sa virilité offerte à tout regard.

L'homme avait alors répété une phrase qui l'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête avec cette expression de désir sur le visage qui ne le quittait plus. « Oui, très joli ! » Il s'était alors avancé vers lui d'une démarche souple mais impatiente, les traits crispés par l'envie mais aussi une détermination intense. Le corps du jeune Gryffondor avait encore été parcouru par un frisson et il s'était laissé faire lorsque son professeur lui avait enlacé la taille pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec une passion douloureuse. Une partie de lui-même était lasse de lutter contre ce que voulait l'autre.

Pourtant, la flamme de la rébellion léchait toujours sa conscience et son esprit avait une fois de plus refusé ce que son corps implorait. Il avait alors repoussé son enseignant de toutes ses forces mais lorsqu'il l'avait senti ne pas vouloir le lâcher, il avait commencé à protester à haute voix. Des lèvres empressées s'étaient emparées des siennes, lui imposant le silence. Il avait senti une main écarter les pans noirs devenus transparents pour prendre possession de son sexe durci puis aller et venir sans douceur sur toute sa longueur enflammée. Des gémissements de plaisir s'étaient mêlés à ses protestations sourdes.

Cependant, la raison du Survivant n'avait pas sombré dans son désir, bien au contraire. Snape allait trop vite. Il enfreignait les règles auxquelles il était soumis et surtout, il trahissait sa promesse de laisser du temps à Harry.

Lorsque ce dernier avait senti le tissu glisser sur sa peau pour aller se faner sur le sol froid, il avait repoussé Snape avec une telle fermeté que l'homme en avait heurté un meuble qui se trouvait à son côté. Pourtant, sa passion n'avait pas faibli et il s'était de nouveau rué sur son étudiant pour le faire totalement sien.

« J'en peux plus Harry ! J'en peux plus ! » répétait Snape en une inlassable litanie.

Harry s'était débattu encore puis, comme son professeur ne le lâchait pas, il l'avait giflé en hurlant un « Non ! » retentissant.

Ils étaient restés là, à se regarder fixement dans les yeux, étonnés et effrayés en même temps. Une trace de colère animait les yeux de jade et d'ébène ainsi qu'un désir violent. Snape avait porté une main blanche à sa joue rougie et ne s'était pas retourné lorsque son élève l'avait contourné pour se précipiter dans le lit. Il s'était enveloppé dans les draps pour se cacher et avait tourné le dos à son maître des potions. C'était leur avant dernière nuit ensemble et, en se faufilant ainsi dans leur lit, Harry lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur dans le futur – sinon, il aurait refusé de dormir une nuit de plus avec lui – mais, comme il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était tenu recroquevillé, il lui avait aussi montré qu'il ne voulait pas que Severus lui parle et encore moins ne le touche.

Snape s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain et n'en avait émergé qu'une heure plus tard. Harry s'était demandé ce que l'homme avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps. Avec amertume, il s'était dit que sa main droite avait pu lui être d'une grande utilité mais ensuite, il s'était fait la réflexion que vu comment était l'excitation de Snape, il n'avait pas dû mettre une heure pour atteindre l'orgasme. Avait-il eu si honte de son attitude qu'il n'avait pas pu lui faire "face" avant ? Un sourire tristement ironique avait étiré ses lèvres mais il avait rapidement disparu lorsque l'homme, en entrant dans le lit, avait soupiré d'une voix désespérée « Pardon ! »

Harry ne lui avait pas répondu et désormais, à six heures du matin, il se demandait toujours qu'en penser. Snape était tellement paradoxal. A un moment, il était un volcan bouillant d'une concupiscente que nul ne pouvait éteindre et ensuite, il devenait repentant alors qu'il était un maître en matière de contrôle de lui-même dans la vie de tous les jours. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se maîtriser avec lui ? Snape était le pire sadique qu'il ait jamais rencontré et pourtant, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois s'excuser auprès de lui – son élève qu'il détestait le plus – après une de ses conduites indécentes. Que devait-il en penser ?

_'Qu'il te désire comme un malade !'_ lui répliqua sa petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Harry était prêt à en mettre sa main au feu.

« Harry… » entendit-il tout à coup. Il se raidit comme s'il allait recevoir un coup et ne répondit pas. L'homme continua alors avec hésitation « Je sais que tu m'en veux… Je… Je suis désolé ! Je me suis très mal comporté hier… Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense – et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse – c'est que je te désire depuis tellement de temps… Je te veux tellement fort… que parfois, c'est trop… Je n'espère pas que tu comprendras mais… je tenais à te le dire. »

Cinq minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutent quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, Severus n'avait pas l'air d'attendre une quelconque réponse et lorsque Harry émit son premier mot, il se crispa également mais n'en demeura pas pour autant moins attentif.

« C'est vrai que je ne vous comprends pas ! Je peux concevoir votre… désir… mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre votre attitude… surtout après les sept années que j'ai passé avec vous. Je n'apprécie pas que vous me poussiez ainsi à faire des choses que je ne veux pas vraiment ! L'autre jour, vous me disiez que j'avais envie de vous… c'est vrai ! Je vous désire ! » Snape laissa échapper un faible halètement et se tendit davantage mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit d'un ton égal « Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! J'aimerais que vous en preniez réellement conscience et que vous acceptiez ça ! » Snape baissa les yeux et laissa son étudiant finir « Je veux bien que vous soyez mon premier amant mais je préférerais que nous prenions notre temps… Me comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en regardant pour la première fois son professeur dans les yeux depuis leur altercation de la veille.

Severus sourit avec bonheur et répondit oui avec une sincérité irréfutable. Il avait également l'air soulagé.

« Harry… » commença-t-il toujours en hésitant. « Pouvons-nous… officialiser cet accord en nous embrassant ? »

« Cet accord ? » répéta le Gryffondor avec ébahissement. « Mais ce n'est absolument pas un contrat ! Ce n'est pas comme celui que vous avez signé il y a une semaine ! Ma vie n'est pas une succession de… »

« Je sais ! » le coupa Snape avec une douceur sincère et complètement inhabituelle. « C'est juste que j'ai envie de t'embrasser et que je cherchais une excuse. Je te promets que ça n'ira pas plus loin ! Je ne profiterai pas de la situation ! Je veux juste sentir ta sublime bouche sur la mienne !… S'il te plaît ! »

Les derniers mots avaient eu du mal à venir et ce fut eux qui balayèrent l'expression méfiante sur le visage du Survivant ainsi que ses dernières réticences.

Harry se pencha vers l'homme qui vint également vers lui et leurs lèvres roses se rencontrèrent avec une délicatesse rare chez le maître des potions. Ils s'embrassèrent avec lenteur, s'explorant mutuellement, laissant leur langue se caresser, leur salive se mêler pour se goûter l'un l'autre. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air soit à son paroxysme et Severus ramena le corps de Harry près de lui. Conscient d'être nu, Harry empêcha sa peau d'être en contact avec celle de son professeur avec le drap puis se laissa aller dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi et ce ne fut qu'à plus de midi qu'ils se réveillèrent.

Après s'être préparés, ils déjeunèrent dans la petite salle à manger des quartiers de Snape et s'attelèrent rapidement à leurs travaux respectifs : le professeur devait préparer les cours de la semaine suivante, corriger quelques copies et concocter une potion de poussos pour madame Pomfresh et Harry devait faire ses devoirs.

Il était seize heures lorsque Severus arrêta Harry dans son travail.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire ! » lui dit-il en allant se placer derrière lui pour lui montrer quels mouvements de poignet étaient plus appropriés pour réussir à transformer une de ses jambes en une patte qui trahirait sa forme animagus. « Tous les sorciers ne réussissent pas, bien sûr, à réaliser cette transformation mais je sais que, toi, tu peux y arriver. Concentres-toi bien et réessaye en te focalisant sur ta jambe et sur l'incantation ! »

Harry essaya encore pendant une demi-heure sous les conseils et encouragements du maître des potions avant d'enfin réussir à métamorphoser sa jambe. Au début, il fut surpris d'y être arrivé mais il fut plus curieux encore de découvrir quelle serait sa forme animale.

« Ce doit être un faucon ! » murmura Snape en fixant avec intérêt la patte encore recouverte du pantalon qui s'était adapté à sa taille.

Après un instant d'un silence admiratif et satisfait, Harry éclata de rire devant son apparence. Il était très drôle de se voir avec une jambe humaine et une patte de faucon. Snape le rejoint bientôt dans son hilarité et ils continuaient à rire lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour boire le thé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, devant sa tasse, Harry questionna « Vous… Tu es aussi un animagus ? »

Severus était ravi d'entendre le jeune homme dont il voulait faire son amant le tutoyer mais ne le montra pas. « Oui ! »

« Puis-je te demander en quel… ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de protestation tout en restant douce.

Harry n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi mais il pensait déjà le savoir. Même si leurs relations avaient quelque peu changé, Snape n'allait pas tout à coup se mettre à lui raconter tous les détails de sa vie. L'homme avait vécu bien trop longtemps en solitaire pour commencer à perdre de son mystère en cinq secondes.

« Vous… Tu m'as bien conseillé tout à l'heure… pour la métamorphose et je me demandais… tu as été… euh… si gentil… tellement… patient que… que je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas été comme ça avant avec moi… pourquoi, en potion… et même pendant mes cours d'occlumency, tu étais toujours si… dur et… partial avec tout le monde mais en particulier avec moi ! Excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé par ma question ! » ajouta-t-il vivement avec prudence.

Severus regarda fixement son étudiant pendant une minute avant de se forcer à répondre d'une voix rauque « Je connaissais le contenu de la prophétie depuis longtemps Harry. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, tu aurais à te battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je savais également de quoi il était capable. Tout comme je savais que la vie ne serait pas facile pour toi donc qu'il fallait te donner des épreuves pour que tu les dépasses. Si j'ai été plus dur avec toi qu'avec les autres, c'était pour que tu survives, pour que tu puisses combattre, pour que tu puisses _le_ tuer. Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait le faire et, lorsqu'il est revenu à la fin de ta quatrième année, ton pouvoir n'était rien comparé au sien. Il fallait que tu rattrapes ton retard en un minimum de temps et ça n'aurait certainement pas été très intelligent de ma part de te traiter autrement si je ne voulais pas te faire faire face à la réalité ! »

Snape but une gorgée de son thé vert à la menthe tandis que Harry demeurait bouchée-bée. Il n'osa pas dire à son enseignant qu'au contraire, sa sécheresse le rebutait à donner le meilleur de lui-même – tout au moins dans son cours et il tut également le fait que, malgré le décès de Voldemort, son attitude n'avait pas changé… Peut-être avait-il prit le pli de la sévérité extrême pendant tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement maintenant… Harry sentit de nouvelles pensées, une autre vision de l'homme affluer à son cerveau et il le fixa d'un œil nouveau.

« Tu n'as donc pas fait ça à cause de mon père ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non ! » répondit-il, laconique.

« C'était pour mon bien alors ?! » murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son professeur, en reposant sa tasse de thé d'un geste lent.

Snape grogna et répliqua un peu plus froidement et avec répugnance « C'était pour tous les sorciers et les moldus de ce monde ! Sorciers dont je fais partie ! Je n'avais pas très envie de m'agenouiller devant un mage noir pour le restant de ma vie ou alors me retrouver un jour devant sa baguette, près à me lancer le sortilège fatal. Cette raison est bien plus personnelle mais n'oublions pas que j'étais un Serpentard ! »

« Parle-moi un peu de toi Severus ! »

D'entendre son prénom énoncé par cette si belle bouche provoqua quelques battements excessivement rapides du cœur de l'homme qui mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre avec plus de sécheresse qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? » protesta le Gryffondor avec une certaine virulence. « Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi et moi, je ne sais rien de toi ! Je te donnerai bientôt mon corps alors tu peux bien me donner un peu de tes souvenirs ? »

« Ma pensine ne t'a pas suffit ?! » siffla Snape d'un ton vicieux.

Lorsqu'il vit la tête de Harry s'abaisser en même temps que ses joues prenaient une teinte plus rouge et que ses yeux reflétaient une culpabilité et une tristesse sans fond, Severus s'insulta mentalement et prit une longue inspiration.

« Je suis né dans le nord de l'Angleterre, en janvier 1959 » commença-t-il lentement pour continuer d'un ton presque contraint. « J'étais le fils unique d'un mariage arrangé pour que la famille Snape reste des Sang pur. Mon père avait trente ans de plus que ma mère et il ne l'aimait pas – c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils sont tous les deux morts en 1977. »

Comme perdu dans ses pensées, le maître des potions s'arrêta là. Au bout de deux minutes de silence, Harry, qui mourrait d'impatience, l'interrogea encore.

« Je n'en dirai pas plus Harry ! » lui dit-il d'un ton coupant lorsque le jeune homme eu énoncé ses questions.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler de ta famille ni de ce qui s'est passé après Poudlard » dit-il en préférant user de ce terme au lieu de lui dire 'pour que tu deviennes mangemort', « Parle-moi au moins de toi quand tu étais étudiant ! Même des choses insignifiantes pour toi mais que j'aimerais entendre. Faisais-tu partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ? Quelle était ta matière préférée – si ce n'était pas les potions ? Etais-tu un rat de bibliothèque, comme l'est Hermione ? Avais-tu de vrais amis ? »

« Non, je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch mais j'ai été Préfet puis Préfet en chef. J'aimais tout particulièrement les potions (il fit un sourire en coin à son compagnon), la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Charmes. J'allais très souvent à la bibliothèque mais moins que Miss Granger. Et non, je n'avais pas de véritables amis. Je préférais la solitude et savais que les personnes avec qui je traînais parfois n'étaient pas de celles en qui nous pouvons faire confiance… D'ailleurs, ils sont tous devenus mangemorts… »

Harry écoutait Severus avec avidité.

« Et… est-ce que ça t'arrivait d'enfreindre le règlement ? »

L'homme lui adressa un regard torve avant de grogner « Que crois-tu que je vais te répondre ? Attends-tu de moi que je te dise que je violais les règles de l'école tous les soirs pour pouvoir te sentir mieux ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! » protesta Harry. « Je ne te parle pas indirectement de moi là ! Ce n'est absolument pas pour moi que je te demande ça mais juste pour savoir qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais lorsque tu étais à Poudlard en tant qu'élève ! »

« Alors tu veux me faire parler de tes parents ! » l'accusa Snape en plissant les yeux pour fixer Harry de son regard noir. « Tu veux que je me confesse à toi, que je te dise tout ce que nous nous faisions entre clans ! Snape contre les maraudeurs… »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça non plus ! » assura le Survivant en secouant la tête avec véhémence. « C'est de TOI que je parle. C'est pour savoir plus de choses te concernant. Si tu ne me dis rien de toi, comment veux-tu que j'apprenne à te connaître ! Comment veux-tu que je sois réellement à l'aise avec toi et te fasse entièrement confiance ! Comment veux-tu que je m'offre à toi sans mettre notre relation en doute ! Si tu veux vraiment que nous fassions l'amour un jour, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois un peu plus loquace te concernant ! »

C'est cette dernière réflexion qui décida le maître des potions à parler. Ses paupières se détendirent et il prit une longue inspiration tout en continuant de fixer Harry dans les yeux.

« Lorsque j'étais petit » commença l'homme à voix basse. « j'ai dû apprendre très vite à savoir me défendre… Mon père avait déjà des idées très limitées concernant les sorciers qui étaient aptes, selon lui, à pouvoir rester dans notre communauté… Tu comprendras ces mots comme les Sang pur. De ce point de vue, mon père était pareil que Lucius Malfoy. Il traînait donc avec des sorciers qui pensaient comme lui et moi, je traînais avec les enfants de ceux-ci… Ils étaient souvent plus âgés que moi et profitaient de ce fait pour exercer leur dernière trouvaille en matière de magie sur moi. Pour pouvoir leur faire face, je me suis mis à lire énormément de livres sur les maléfices et autres sorts ainsi que la magie noire… Nous avions une grande bibliothèque de _ces_ livres malgré notre manque d'argent. »

« Tu étais pauvre ! » lança soudainement Harry sans réfléchir et en regrettant sa remarque dès qu'il l'entendit sortir de sa propre bouche. « Je veux dire… euh… Je ne m'attendais pas à… euh… »

« Mes ancêtres n'avaient pas autant d'argent que la plupart des autres sorciers Sang pur mais nous en avions assez pour bien vivre… jusqu'à ce que mon père se mette à dépenser sans compter pour inviter ses soi-disant amis ! Après, nous avons dû faire face à la ruine et mon père n'a pas supporté ça ! Comme il ne pouvait plus inviter quiconque, il blâmait mon mère et vociférait que j'étais aussi une source de dépenses. »

Harry voyait Snape serrer les dents, les traits crispés en une expression de dégoût, de haine et de rancœur mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre de peur que son professeur ne reprenne pas. Il était déjà déconcerté par tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé mais, apparemment, l'enseignant était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il lui avait raconté les souvenirs que son cerveau voyait défiler.

« J'ai donc dû apprendre à me battre également contre lui… C'est pour ça que lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard, j'en savais plus sur certaines matières de la magie que les septième année ! J'ai été réparti à Serpentard et c'est la première fois que j'ai vu mon père fier de moi… Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ma répartition mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aurait aimé que je fasse partie des Serdaigle comme elle l'avait été en son temps. »

« Le choixpeau n'a pas hésité pour toi ? »

« Si ! Il hésitait entre deux maisons mais je ne te dirai pas quelle est l'autre ! »

« Pas besoin ! Je sais déjà c'est laquelle ! » sourit Harry en éclatant de rire lorsqu'il vit Severus lever les yeux vers lui d'un mouvement vif et perplexe. Le jeune homme expliqua alors « Je ne te vois vraiment pas à Poufsouffle donc j'élimine cette Maison d'office et si ça avait été Serdaigle, tu ne me l'aurais pas caché… surtout que tu viens de me dire que ta mère y avait été donc il ne reste que Gryffondor ! »

Snape fit une moue agacée tandis que Harry souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Mais ça ne m'étonne pas ! » ajouta-t-il avec une certaine tendresse. « Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, tu fais tout pour me protéger et tu as été un espion pour l'Ordre en risquant ta vie tous les jours… comment ne pourrait-on pas te qualifier de courageux ? »

Severus ne dit rien mais Harry savait qu'il venait de lui faire plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait oralement devant lui qu'il avait toujours pu lui faire confiance et qu'il savait qu'il était loyal au camp de la lumière. Harry savait que Severus avait énormément besoin de reconnaissance et il venait de lui donner une partie de ce que l'homme mourrait d'envie d'avoir depuis des années.

Pour cacher le sentiment qui lui réchauffait le cœur à cet instant, Snape poursuivit son récit « Au début, j'étais un grand solitaire et je ne parlais pratiquement à personne – même aux Serpentard mais ça a changé très rapidement et tout cela, c'est dû à ton père ! »

« Mon père ? »

« Oui… On s'est haï presque tout de suite et bien entendu, ce sentiment a éclaté en plein cours de botanique trois mois après la rentrée ! Les première année masculine de Gryffondor ne comportaient que Potter, Black, Lupin et Petigrew et le jour de notre première bagarre, ils se sont tous mis à me lancer des sorts… à part, Lupin… et Petigrew que l'on pouvait qualifier comme quantité négligeable et de ce fait, les première année de Serpentard en ont profité pour leur lancer des maléfices sous prétexte qu'ils attaquaient un des leurs… Lupin a bientôt dû aussi se lancer dans la mêlée parce qu'il en recevait plein la tête également. Et c'est à partir de ce jour-là que nous ne pouvions plus nous voir… Les autres Serpentard m'ont questionné ensuite et on a commencé à discuter un peu… Je traînais parfois avec eux ou eux venaient me rejoindre mais je restais tout de même seul la plupart du temps ! »

« Et c'est mon père et Sirius qui avaient commencé à te lancer des sorts ? »

« Disons que je leur avais lancé quelques piques sarcastiques auparavant auxquelles ils avaient aussi répondus et relancé dans ma direction… »

« Oh ! »

« Bon, je pense que je t'en ai suffisamment dit sur moi aujourd'hui !… Etant donné que je t'ai fait quelques révélations, j'aurais peut-être droit à une récompense, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit en coin avant de hausser un sourcil ironique et de dire « Etes-vous sûr de mériter une récompense, Professeur Snape ? Avez-vous été très sage ces derniers temps ? »

Ce fut au tour du maître des potions de sourire d'un air narquois avant qu'il ne se transforme en expression carnassière « Aussi sage que d'habitude Monsieur Potter… mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la sagesse qui vous attire n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous vous fourrez dans des situations toujours très périlleuses donc je vous soupçonne d'aimer le danger… Si je vous dis qu'entre mes mains, vous vous mettez en péril, allez-vous me succomber ? »

« Mmh » fit-il mine de réfléchir tout en se levant pour aller chevaucher les cuisses de son professeur et passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. « Je ne sais pas… Je demande un peu de pratique pour voir si vous pouvez me faire succomber ! »

Snape eut le souffle coupé par cette réponse si peu habituelle de son étudiant dont la beauté était l'image même du péché incarné et il fut encore plus saisi lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son apollon venir cueillir les siennes. Il se laissa faire avec bonheur et gémit en sentant la langue taquine du jeune homme venir exciter ses sens. Il sentait déjà la lave qui était son sang brûler ses reins et gonfler sa virilité. Harry continuait à l'embrasser avec une fébrilité innocente et une fraîcheur qui rendait son sexe douloureux. Lorsque Severus sentit des doigts malhabiles venir lui pincer un mamelon, il crut exploser et préféra repousser son futur amant.

« Harry… » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

« Oui, je sais… Pardon… Je ne suis pas expérimenté et je le fais mal… Tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment très excitant en fin de compte… »

Snape le vit baisser la tête de honte et en demeura ébahi. Pas excitant lorsqu'il était prêt à éjaculer dans ses sous-vêtements à un simple effleurement de son adonis ???

« Harry… » fit-il, prêt à rétablir la situation.

« Non, ne me dis rien !… Je m'améliorerai avec un peu plus de pratique, j'en suis sûr… »

L'esprit calculateur et pervers de Snape s'arrêta là trente secondes… Il n'était pas contre un peu plus de pratique et s'il détrompait son élève maintenant, il pourrait ne pas en bénéficier… que devait-il faire ? Le choix était crucial !

« Tu sais » ajouta Harry timidement. « J'aime bien quand tu ne me presses pas et quand tu es plus libre avec moi… tu sais, comme en étant plus mon prof et moi ton élève… J'aime lorsque je peux être libre de mes mouvements et c'est ainsi que je te désire le plus… »

Le cœur de Snape fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se dit qu'il devait le détromper.

« … Je n'aimais pas quand tu me harcelais presque et j'avais tendance à te repousser mais tu m'as donné la preuve que tu pouvais quand même respecter mes choix et, tout à l'heure, tu m'as repoussé… c'est très important pour moi… ça veut dire qu'enfin, tu ne me forceras plus… alors je me dis que si tu es capable de t'arrêter à temps… et bien… en fait, je me dis que… qu'on peut peut-être… _pratiquer_ encore un peu… J'aimerais que tu me montres où tu aimerais que je te touche et que tu m'apprennes comment te donner du plaisir… Je suis vierge ! »

Snape se dit qu'il était inutile de lui rappeler que Harry était vierge. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop et cette pensée le torturait tous les jours. Il serait le premier… Severus sentit son sexe vibrer davantage et tenta de réfréner son désir. Il savait que Harry le lui disait pour lui demander de lui pardonner son manque d'habileté et ses accès de timidité mais c'était aussi cela qui l'excitait au plus haut point.

'Merlin, comment ne pas oublier qu'il n'a connu personne lorsqu'il me dit des choses pareilles ?' se dit-il en se rappelant de sa requête. Severus le fixa avec avidité tandis que Harry soutenait son regard avec fascination et désir mutuel.

« Je vais te montrer ! » promit-il en balayant provisoirement de son esprit la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas oublier de dire à Harry qu'il adorait ses touchantes initiatives et qu'il n'était absolument pas maladroit au point de lui faire perdre toute sa glorieuse dureté.

'Oui, je lui dirai…' se dit Snape en embrassant son étudiant à pleine bouche tout en guidant les jeunes paumes tremblantes vers son torse pour lui montrer les premiers gestes de l'amour. '… mais plus tard…'

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Hermione était essoufflée et courait toujours plus vite dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots.

Oh Merlin ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? se demandait-elle lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec une autre personne qui courait elle aussi.

Le choc fut terrible et les deux personnes se retrouvèrent propulsées à terre avec violence. Elles grimacèrent de douleur et mirent plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre.

Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle vit un sorcier devant elle qui se massait le torse à l'endroit où ils s'étaient heurtés.

« Neville ! » fit-elle avec surprise. « Mais pourquoi courrais-tu aussi vite ?… Et pourquoi pleures-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude en voyant les larmes abondantes qui trempaient le col de la chemise du Gryffondor ainsi que ses yeux rouges et bouffis.

« Je peux te retourner la même question quant à ta course ! Et si je pleure c'est parce que la chute m'a fait mal ! »

« Neville… » commença-t-elle avec le plus de tact qu'elle pouvait compte tenu de son impatience à retrouver Harry avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le retrouve avant elle. « On voit que tu ne viens pas de commencer de pleurer… »

Le jeune homme éclata alors en sanglots plus forts et se recroquevilla par terre.

Hermione se rapprocha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec angoisse, le cœur rempli de tristesse pour son ami.

« Je – Je ne peux pas… te le dire ! » bégaya-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Je te promets que je ne répèterai rien à personne, Neville. Tu peux me faire confiance et je crois que… tu as besoin d'en parler ! »

Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête contre son épaule et en reniflant, il bégaya à nouveau « Je – Je ne sais plus – plus quoi faire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte-moi ! » lui dit-elle doucement en le berçant ce qui sembla le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler sans que ses mots soient trop entrecoupés par les pleurs.

« Tu sais que j'avais été acheté par Blaise ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et bien depuis ce jour-là, il n'arrête pas de me harceler l'air de rien pour que je – je fasse quelque chose avec lui ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » le questionna-t-elle tendrement en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne continuait pas.

« Il veut – il veut » commença-t-il en soufflant la fin pour que personne ne l'entende. « que je partage son lit… »

Hermione se raidit.

« … avec lui et Draco ! »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur et laissa échapper un faible cri.

« Oh Merlin ! Je n'aurais pas cru… Oh Neville, je suis désolée ! C'est moi qui aie eu cette idée de vente et comme je la regrette ! Elle a fait plus de torts que de bien ! Il faut absolument que je répare ça ! Il faut… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Hermione !… »

« Oh si que je comprends ! Blaise est un petit salaud qui, comme Draco, veut profiter de la situation mais il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a pas le droit et je… »

« Non ! » s'écria Neville avant de dire dans un murmure. « J'aime Blaise ! Je suis amoureux de lui ! »

Hermione resta muette, trop choquée pour parler.

« Ca fait des mois que je suis amoureux de lui mais je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte que depuis qu'il m'a acheté et… il ne me veut moi que si Draco est avec nous ! » gémit-il en recommençant à pleurer. « Il m'a dit que dans un lit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! »

Hermione fit taire sa révolte et caressa la joue de Neville toujours en le berçant d'une manière maternelle.

« Mais Draco ne veut pas de Blaise ! » pleurait toujours le jeune homme.

« Nan ! » fit Hermione qui savait déjà.

Et ils finirent ensemble « Il veut Harry ! »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra et elle commença à exposer un plan à Neville tout en lui posant des questions et elle se promit de rétablir toutes les fautes qu'elle avait commise en mettant cette vente aux enchères en route. Et la première chose serait de mettre au courant Harry du danger imminent qui pendait au dessus de sa tête.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Severus se régalait de la bouche de Harry. Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient depuis dix bonnes minutes et l'homme s'étonnait encore de ne pas avoir porté le jeune homme sur le lit qui aurait été si confortable mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas effrayer son étudiant. Celui-ci lui avait confessé sa répugnance à être constamment sollicité et depuis les quelques heures où Severus ne le faisait plus, il avait reçu bien plus de la part du Survivant que durant toute la semaine.

'Je n'aurais pas dû le harceler ainsi' regretta l'homme en frôlant un téton dur sous la chemise blanche et froissée de son élève tout en imprimant des baisers mouillés sur la peau dorée qui recouvrait sa jugulaire.

Severus allait reprendre la bouche de la beauté qui fondait dans ses bras lorsque des petits coups furent donnés à la porte de son bureau dont l'écho se répercuta dans toutes les pièces de son appartement pour le prévenir que quelqu'un désirait le voir.

L'enseignant grogna et il repoussa à regret un Harry pantelant et échevelé après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tendres. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le posa sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé une seconde auparavant avant de s'éloigner en vue de se diriger dans les divers passages secrets qui l'amèneraient à son bureau.

Il se retourna tout de même pour dire à Harry de l'attendre mais aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa dans quel état était le Survivant.

Affalé sur la chaise de bois verni, il était le symbole même de la débauche quémandant un nouvel assaut. Sa tête était légèrement rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient plus décoiffés que jamais. Severus sourit en se rappelant d'une certaine conversation pleine de sous entendus qu'ils avaient eu à ce propos. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir rendant son regard plus sombre et orageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses pommettes étaient délicatement rougies et s'accordaient parfaitement avec la teinte cerise qu'avait prise ses lèvres gonflées et humides qui demeuraient entrouvertes, laissant passer son souffle chaud et parfumé par ses baisers. Le discret diamant qu'il portait à l'oreille luisait de mil feux ne rendant son charme qu'encore plus flagrant.

Sa chemise immaculée avait glissé sur ses épaules hâlées et son torse était à moitié révélé. Un petit téton rond et durci taquinait ses iris d'ébène et une main était posée sur son ventre plat, juste au-dessus du renflement traître qui surélevait la toile noire de son pantalon d'étudiant. Ses jambes étaient largement écartées – position bien trop équivoque aux yeux de Severus - et s'il aurait été nu, l'homme n'aurait pu résister.

Snape étouffa un grognement de pure concupiscence et se força à reculer, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'entrejambe gonflée.

« Reviens vite Severus ! » entendit-il une voix rauque dire.

« Promis ! » jura l'homme en élevant ses prunelles vers le visage du jeune homme qui le troublait depuis des années plus que de raison. Il le vit le fixer avec une telle faim dans le regard qu'il faillit se raviser mais un nouvel écho envahit la pièce. Une personne impatiente l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau.

Lorsque après avoir penché un faux livre sur l'Histoire de la magie, une de ses bibliothèques pivota sur elle-même, Snape s'engouffra dans une petite salle pour passer dans des dédales sombres de couloirs en murmurant tout en réajustant ses vêtements.

« Il était tellement sensuel comme ça ! Même dans mes rêves érotiques, il l'est moins… et il est tout à moi… J'aurais dû le laisser venir à moi depuis le début, il serait déjà dans mes bras depuis longtemps… Il est magnifique… si sexy ! Si beau ! Si tout ! Il me rend fou !… Qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement pour lui ?… J'en sais rien… mais il me trouble… Il n'y a juste qu'à regarder le tableau et… d'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il signifie sinon… Oh Harry ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai !… Et ce mélange explosif de timidité et de passion ! D'innocence et de provocation ! Oh Merlin, se rend-il compte de l'état dans lequel il me met ! Et il est à moi ! Je serai son premier amant ! Je serai… Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » bougonna-t-il en entendant pour la troisième fois l'écho de cognements précipités contre sa porte.

Il énonça le mot de passe qui permit à la bibliothèque de l'autre côté de son bureau de s'ouvrir et il pénétra dans la petite pièce pour rejoindre la porte tandis que le meuble se refermait sans bruit derrière lui.

Il alla ouvrir le panneau de bois et s'exclama avec mauvaise humeur « Bonsoir Miss Granger ! Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je souhaiterais voir Harry, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » dit-elle rapidement en ne s'apercevant pas que son maître des potions se raidissait à cette requête tout en la fusillant du regard.

« Il ne peut pas recevoir de visite pour le moment ! » opposa-t-il en espérant qu'elle se contenterait de cette réponse.

« Mais, hier, il avait dit à Ron qu'il le rejoindrait pour 18h, que c'était convenu ainsi et il va être 18h dans cinq minutes donc je vais pouvoir le voir ! »

L'homme crispa les poings et la mâchoire et sans apercevoir sa fureur, la jeune fille continua « Et il a le droit à 2h de pause aujourd'hui étant donné que nous sommes samedi ! Je vais rester ici à l'attendre ! » finit-elle en se campant, d'un air décidé, devant la porte.

« Très bien ! » grogna le professeur avec rage. « Je vais lui dire qu'il peut y aller ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il claqua la porte au nez de Hermione et s'en fut à nouveau dans les couloirs secrets en espérant que son petit Harry préférerait rester avec lui pour continuer à se décoiffer mutuellement.

Revenu dans ses quartiers, Severus transmis le message d'une voix onctueuse au magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine qui se tenait debout cette fois-ci et attendit sa réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il allait déjà être dix huit heures ! Je dois y aller ! J'ai promis à Ron que je serai dans la tour Gryffondor à cette heure-là ! »

« Mais… mais… » protesta l'homme en voyant ses beaux rêves s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. « On était en train de faire quelque chose tous les deux… tu ne peux pas me laisser seul maintenant… »

« Severus » commença Harry en reboutonnant sa chemise tandis que son enseignant essayait de l'en empêcher. « On aura toute la soirée ensemble et… Ca suffit maintenant ! » le gronda-t-il tandis que son professeur posait ses mains sur son torse pour qu'il n'attache aucun bouton. « Serais-tu en train de me harceler de nouveau ? »

« Non ! » dit précipitamment Snape en ôtant ses mains tout en se mordant la joue de dépit.

« Comme je te disais, on aura toute la soirée ensemble et j'ai aussi besoin de voir mes amis ! Surtout que je n'ai pas réellement reparlé à Hermione depuis qu'elle a fait cette vente et je pourrais lui dire maintenant qu'elle est entièrement pardonnée… Je lui en voulais pour le fait que ça soit toi qui m'aies acheté ! » dit-il en se repeignant comme il pouvait sous le regard amer de l'enseignant. Sans faire attention à son compagnon, le Gryffondor ajouta « Tu n'oublies pas que j'ai droit à deux heures aujourd'hui ! Ensuite, j'irais dîner dans la Grande Salle et… »

« Et pourquoi pas ici ? » le coupa Snape avec brusquerie.

« Parce que tu m'as dit que Dumbledore voulait te parler et qu'il le ferait probablement au dîner ! » lui rappela-t-il avec un doux sourire en remettant sa robe.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » fit Severus en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Il me rend tellement dingue de désir que je n'arrive à me rappeler de rien d'autre. Il faut vraiment que ça change !'

« A tout à l'heure Sev ! » lança Harry avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné que lui rendit aussitôt son professeur en l'entourant de ses bras pour le plaquer plus étroitement contre lui.

Harry sentait encore l'enseignant s'enflammer et il préféra le repousser avant de l'exciter au point de non-retour.

« On se revoit à 21h ! »

« 20h30 ! » corrigea l'homme.

« Ce soir, c'est dîner français et suprême au chocolat ! » plaida le jeune homme.

Severus fit la moue puis capitula « D'accord ! 21h mais après tu ne me fais pas le coup des paupières lourdes ! »

Harry éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte.

« Bien sûr que non, Sev ! » dit-il en souriant. « Ce sera la migraine ! » ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir en rigolant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Au dîner, Harry était toujours furieux. Hermione venait de lui révéler quelque chose qui l'avait mis hors de lui mais la vision de la jeune fille en pleurs après sa confession l'avait quelque peu refroidit dans ses reproches. Elle s'était excusée à plusieurs reprises mais la sensation de nœud dans son estomac refusait de le quitter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy qui dégustait une grosse crevette rose luisante de sauce et serra les dents. Il se rappela brusquement les paroles de son amie mêlées aux siennes.

« Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas ça et je voulais tout te dire avant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Tout s'est enchaîné si rapidement pour moi aussi que je n'ai pas pu t'en informer directement ! Je suis désolée Harry, tout est de ma faute ! Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin ! Et je sais que je suis impardonnable pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Je ne recommencerai jamais, je te le jure ! »

« Hermione, franchement, je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'en veux pas parce que ça serait te mentir ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête lorsque tu lui as dit ça ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que je le déteste ! Et tu sais très bien qui m'avait acheté ! Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer après ça ! Surtout que je ressens des choses maintenant pour Snape ! »

Tous trois avaient été stupéfaits par cette révélation.

Le premier avait bien sûr été Harry qui se l'avouait pour la première fois, puis Ron qui était totalement tombé des nues même s'il savait que son ami était bisexuel et enfin Hermione qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela.

« Et bien que de révélation aujourd'hui concernant les attirances ! » avait murmuré la jeune femme en se souvenant de Neville.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » lui avait demandé Ron en la fixant étrangement.

« Rien, rien ! » avait menti précipitamment sa petite amie.

Le rouquin l'avait encore regardé avec suspicion avant de tourner derechef son regard vers Harry pour le fixer pendant longtemps puis vers Snape pendant un certain temps également, l'air pensif mais parfois dégoûté.

Les gâteaux au chocolat apparurent sur la table et Harry tourna la tête vers son maître des potions qu'il trouva en grande conversation avec Dumbledore.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent à nouveau dans les quartiers du professeur, Harry préféra se taire quant à la question Draco Malfoy. Il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire après pour régler le problème.

« Harry » l'interpella Snape. « Même le dimanche, les professeurs ne se reposent pas… Albus nous a demandé de venir demain matin dans son bureau pour que nous organisions la prochaine visite à Beauxbâtons des élèves de sixième année, comme vous vous avez fait l'année dernière. Je ne pourrais donc pas me réveiller à côté de toi et ça sera notre dernier matin ensemble ! »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée et à cette nouvelle et il prit la main blanche qui était tendue vers lui.

« Je veux que ce soir, nous nous couchions très, très, très tard ! » murmura l'homme à son oreille en la lui mordillant ce qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor.

« Pas de migraine ? » lui demanda Snape avec humour.

Harry sourit et lui répondit « Pas de migraine ! » avant de lui ravir sa bouche.

Ce soir-là, Severus donna au jeune homme un livre à la couverture rouge d'où semblait crépiter de hautes flammes écarlates et oranges. Elle était vierge de toute inscription et lorsque le Survivant tourna les premières pages, il découvrit que c'était un livre de nouvelles érotiques pour les gays.

Snape insista pour qu'il lui en lise deux ou trois sous son regard brûlant.

Ensuite, l'enseignant persista jusqu'à capitulation pour que Harry prenne un bain avec lui. Le jeune homme accepta par lassitude tout en marquant le point sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient se toucher ni l'un ni l'autre dans le but de s'exciter sexuellement mais il soupira en sentant le membre de son maître des potions creuser ses reins tandis qu'il s'adossait à lui dans la longue baignoire mousseuse.

Il était plus de 23h lorsque Severus demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui masser le corps avec de l'huile parfumée et il ne put qu'accepter sous la menace d'un nouveau babillage rhétorique de la part de son enseignant.

« Mmmm » gémit Harry pour la énième fois en sentant les mains de Snape passer sur un point particulièrement sensible.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Oui ! » ronronna l'étudiant en se trémoussant légèrement, ventre contre les draps ce qui ne fit que multiplier le désir d'un certain maître des potions.

« Si tu pouvais faire ça quand je suis sous toi… » murmura l'homme pour lui-même.

« Hein ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Non, rien, je disais juste que tu avais la peau très douce… » mentit-il.

Harry sourit paresseusement et se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que les muscles des bras et des mains de Severus crient au repos… Cependant, dans l'intimité, le poignet de l'homme accomplit une dernière tâche avant de se reposer tout à fait et les deux sorciers s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un sommeil réparateur - bien que court pour Severus.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit et déprimé. Autant à son arrivée, il voulait repartir, autant maintenant, il voulait rester. Qui l'aurait cru ?

L'âme en peine, il se leva, fit les mêmes gestes matinaux que les six jours précédents avant d'être fin prêt à quitter le domaine de son professeur qui avait été honni pendant tellement de temps et qui, désormais, était chéri.

C'est en faisant un petit tour d'horizon de la pièce qu'il aperçut le tableau dont il n'avait toujours pas découvert la signification. Il se précipita alors vers son sac d'où il en sortit le dictionnaire de Latin et chercha, parmi les pages jaunies par le temps, la définition de chaque mot. Lorsque la phrase lui fut révélée, il laissa échapper un halètement déconcerté et son cœur se serra encore plus.

A cet instant précis, le tableau représentait un fond noir comme balayé par un vent violent. Aucune lumière ne scintillait plus mais Harry arrivait tout de même à distinguer les contours d'une silhouette sombre recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblant portée le poids du monde sur ses épaules. L'homme – car il était évident que c'en était un – ne montrait pas son visage mais ce n'était pas la peine car Harry avait déjà compris de qui il s'agissait. Il s'approcha alors plus près du tableau et arriva à distinguer un objet que Severus tenait dans sa main avant qu'une pluie drue ne commence à tomber sur lui. Sa paume ensanglantée renfermait une cravate verte et argent ainsi qu'une rose aux épines tâchées de sang.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

'Pourquoi me voit-il en Serpentard ? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut bien pouvoir dire ?…

… Ca ne signifie tout de même pas qu'il… qu'il… ?'

Harry regarda encore les mots qu'il avait écrit sur une feuille et qui donnait la signification du tableau et laissa une larme couler sur ses joues.

_"Ego revibro commotionis exe persona ego cujus."_

_"Je reflète les émotions de la personne à qui j'appartiens."_

Harry essuya les deux perles d'eau salée qui mouillaient la peau de son visage avant de prendre sa petite malle et se détourner.

Il sortait des appartements pour ne plus y revenir… tout du moins pour ne plus y vivre et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Sa vie ne serait plus comme avant, se dit-il en refermant la porte.

C'était son dernier jour ici. Le dernier du contrat et tout ce qui avait été dans ces lieux se fanait pour ne plus renaître.

Oui, c'était son dernier jour et tout disparaissait avec lui…

_A suivre…_


	9. Un contrat révolu

**SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES d'Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** Pas à moi. Contexte et personnage tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling, excepté Alicia Travis qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.

**Warning : **Relations sexuelles entre hommes. Rating M.

**Je dédie cette fic à ma maman que j'aime.

* * *

**

**NdA : **Coucou ! Comme vous ne l'avez certainement pas vu (lol), j'ai corrigé et édité le chapitre 8 qui était bourré de fautes et j'en ai aussi profité pour ajouter certaines phrases et pour modifier la date d'anniversaire de Severus vu que JKR nous l'a précisé sur son site soit le 9 janvier. Tout cela ne change rien au sens du chap mais je préférais que ça soit fait.

**Lululle : **T'inquiète pas ma belle, quand je dis que tout disparaît lorsque Harry part des quartiers de Snape, je ne parle pas des sentiments mais de leur vie à deux qu'ils avaient appris à aimer. C'est la fin de quelque chose mais aussi le début d'une autre et c'est aussi pour cela que ma fic sera plus longue ;)

**Crackos : **Ne sois pas trop triste pour Neville… je n'ai pas fini son histoire… ;) Quant à Draco, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Lol.

**ALiNoU :** Merci. J'aime bien aussi le tableau :) 

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 : **Oui, ce chapitre est bien le dernier.

**Onarluca : **Merci :)

**Aresse : **Je pense que ta review a été bouffée par Je n'ai pas très bien compris le début d'ailleurs…

**Alinemcb54 : **Pour le tableau, tu avais trouvé avec la phrase en Latin à l'envers ou tu as compris avant ou après ?

**Orlina : **Toute la signification du tableau est là. Je n'ai pas manqué d'expliquer toutes les images que j'avais décrites. Pour ça, j'ai dû vérifier tous mes chapitres parce que j'avais oublié de lister ces passages-là sur la page où je note tout ce qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie de justifier, etc…

**Cybèle Adam : **J'ai explicité toutes les images vues dans les chapitres précédents dans celui-ci. Je n'en ai pas manqué une seule pour que vous compreniez bien toutes les symboliques du tableau. Et aussi, pourquoi Sev est en possession de celui-ci.

**Minerve : **Bien deviné :)

**Laika la Louve : **Oui, Draco veut Harry parce qu'il est très beau, entre autres, et il voulait déjà l'acheter lors de la vente aux enchères mais n'avait pas pu à cause de Severus. Cependant, étant celui qu'il est, il ne décroche pas facilement…

**Galouz : **En un mot, Draco veut seulement une chose : Harry ! Ou plutôt son corps ! Il n'a jamais renoncé à l'avoir même en sachant que Snape l'avait acheté lors de la vente. Pour le tableau, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. J'ai expliqué toute la signification des images et du tableau en général.

**Kinny Lyn : **Merci :) Tu verras la signification totale du tableau et les images décrites dans ce chapitre. Il n'y aura plus aucun mystère pour vous le concernant ;)

**Merawen : **Franchement, je ne pensais pas que j'allais faire pleurer quelqu'un avec la fin de mon dernier chapitre. Ca m'a surprise. La fin n'était pas spécialement heureuse mais elle ne montre pas la fin de l'histoire entre Sev et Harry, je te rassure. D'ailleurs, dans cette suite, tu peux voir ce qu'il advient. J'espère, en tout cas, que cette fois-ci, en terminant le chap, tu auras le sourire aux lèvres. Je te fais plein de bisous ;)

**Egwène : **T'inquiète pas, je ne te prends pas pour une 'Know-it-all', comme tu dis parce que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais fait de Latin et utilise un dico trouvé sur le net donc je me doute bien que ma traduction ne doit pas être parfaite. Ca ne me dérange pas parce qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir et que ça ne change rien à mon histoire mais je préfère qu'on me le dise quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas donc je te remercie ;)

**Aurélia : **Je suis contente que tu attendes mes fics avec impatience. C'est pour les lecteurs comme toi que j'essaye d'updater régulièrement mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras mon chapitre final. Bisous à toi ;)

**Kerowyn : **C'est avec ton message que je vois que je n'ai pas updaté depuis très longtemps. Tu me souhaitais la bonne année… en tout cas, je te remercie :)

**Gred : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fit plaisir, aussi bien pour ma fic que pour ton soutien lors de mes examens. Ca motive vraiment de voir ce genre de commentaire et ça fait du bien :)

**Vif d'or : **Dis, je me demandais si tu avais continué ton HPDM. Oui, je sais que c'est une question tout à fait intéressée mais j'aimais vraiment beaucoup ta fic et j'aurais voulu en lire davantage. En tout cas, moi aussi, je t'embrasse très fort :)

**Escargot : **Lol. J'adore lorsque Harry est 'affreusement' beau dans une fic. C'est là où je le préfère donc je ne me prive pas dans mes histoires (en plus, je l'imagine mignon donc ça va de pair) ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aimerais beaucoup que ce genre de tableau existe. Il y a d'ailleurs pas mal de choses sorcières que j'aimerais qu'il existe mais bon… Lol. Bisous à toi ;)

**Silmaril666 : **Euh… en fait, j'aurais un peu de mal à te dire qu'il y a encore 30 chapitres à venir quand le mot 'fin' se trouve au bas de page de ce chapitre… mais qui dit fin de fic, dis nouvelle fic à poster ou continuité pour toutes les autres histoires que j'ai en cours… parce que j'en ai encore quelques unes et, théoriquement, ce n'est pas fini. Pour te consoler, je peux te dire que le chapitre est long. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bisous.

**LouiseHime : **Moi aussi je préfère les happy end. J'espère que ce chap te plaira :)

**Lilyep : **Lol.

**Chupz : **Je sais que je n'ai pas été super rapide pour poster ce chapitre mais il a au moins le mérite d'être long. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ;)

**Jenni944 : **Merci :)

**Malhicia : **Je suis en DUT dans les métiers du livre. En faisant ça, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de travail (non pas que je cherchais une section où il n'y avait rien à faire non plus). D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore en vacances alors que la grande majorité des universitaires le sont déjà depuis un bon moment maintenant… Allez, plus qu'une semaine à tenir et c'est fini…

**Oxaline : **Merci beaucoup. Plein de bisous à toi aussi ;)

**Nity chan : **Je suis contente que toutes ces scènes t'aient plu. Surtout que j'avais beaucoup aimé les écrire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas non plus déçue par ce nouveau et dernier chapitre. Bisous ;)

**Diosa : **J'espère que ton ordi n'a plus de problème et que tu as plus de temps pour toi.

**Senko Yurima : **Je n'ai pas encore vu le film 'Alexandre' mais on m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

**Marijuane : **Oui, toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

**Valy : **C'est toi qui m'avait informé de l'anniv de Sev et je t'en remercie parce que je n'aime pas mettre des infos fausses dans mes fics, même si je ne pouvais pas le deviner avant. En tout cas, tout a été changé pour rétablir la date.

**Procne Aesoris : **En général, si je ne réponds pas aux reviews dans un chapitre, je ne réponds pas la fois d'après. J'essaye tout de même de noter les questions pour y répondre mais lorsque je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps et les RAR prennent énormément de temps à être rédigées. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu avais une question à laquelle je ne t'ai pas répondu ?

**Amy Quirrell : **Je suis contente de mon idée du tableau parce qu'elle a plu à tout le monde, apparemment et moi, j'ai aimé l'introduire et l'expliciter dans ma fic :)

**Mélindra : **Héhé, tu te poses les bonnes questions. Lol. Oui, c'est certain que c'est bizarre le fait que Sev ait ce tableau en sa possession. L'explication est écrite dans ce chap ;)

**Lola Reeds : **La forme animagus de Sev est énoncée dans ce chapitre. Ta curiosité sera donc rassasiée. Lol.

**Akane : **Merci. Soit dit en passant, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais j'ai updaté la fin d'Un hôte inattendu.

**Gégette88 : **Là, je suis morte de rire quand tu me parles des bonbons de DD. Lorsque tu verras ce qu'il se passe dans ce chap… Lol.

**Tama : **Oui, c'est bien le dernier chapitre.

**Meihra : **Merci de tes mots. Ils m'ont vraiment touché. Si tu as lu d'autres de mes fics, j'espère qu'elles t'ont plu également. Bisous à toi aussi ;)

**Dstine : **Pour le tableau, si tu n'as pas bien compris à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas gravec parce que j'explicite tout dans ce chapitre.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Merci :)

**Cindy : **Merci ;)

**Lenor : **I'm glad you like my story :)

**Lalouve : **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updatée avant mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas, j'avais trop de travail. Là, déjà, je me démène pour updater souvent et rattraper un peu mon retard, si je puis dire. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir terminé certaines fics avant la sortie de HP6 le 16. J'espère quand même que tu auras pu lire ce chapitre avant ton accouchement. Tu n'oublieras pas de nous donner des nouvelles, s'il te plaît, ça nous fera plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien et que le bébé aussi. Gros bisous et prends bien soin de toi ;)

**Manehou : **Ouin, je fais ce que je peux ! Je sais que j'ai été longue à updater cette fic mais, chaque fois, les chapitres sont longs et mon année de fac m'a quand même pris beaucoup de temps. Et je ne suis toujours pas en vacances ! Là, j'essaye d'updater pas mal de mes fics, vous allez retrouver une Elehyn sur les rotules. Lol.

**Céline : **Vi, je veux devenir écrivain mais ça sera plutôt dans le fantastique. D'ailleurs, je commence à écrire mon livre cet été. J'espère l'avancer pas mal pendant ces deux mois ;) Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne m'imagine pas vraiment Snape comme Alan Rickman, même si j'ai vu le film avant d'avoir lu les livres. Tout comme je n'imagine pas vraiment Harry comme Daniel Radcliffe et encore moins Hermione comme Emma Watson. Alan semble plus 'mignon' que la description de Snape est faite dans les livres. Il est aussi plus vieux. N'a pas les yeux noirs. Mais, il y a aussi des côtés de l'acteur qui me font penser à Severus. Sa voix en VO (je l'imagine exactement comme ça), certaines de ses expressions de visage et d'autres petites choses comme ça. Je n'ai pas une image fixe de Severus, ni même de Harry mais il y a certains dessins faits par des personnes sur le net, qui ressemblent beaucoup plus à l'image que je me fais de Snape.

**Lily Evans : **Non, je ne suis pas endormie… juste débordée.

**An City-Hunter : **Aujourd'hui !

**Fanli : **Oui, la preuve.

**Ichy-chan : **Non, pas manque d'inspiration mais plutôt de motivation après avoir eu le manque de temps. Pour cette fic, l'inspiration a toujours été là, d'autant plus que je savais d'avance ce que les chapitres allaient contenir (pour le plus gros du chapitre tout au moins).

* * *

**SORCIERS AUX ENCHERES**

**Chapitre 9 : Un contrat révolu**

« Alors Potter, enfin libre ! »

A cette interpellation, Harry s'était retourné et fixait à présent le visage de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson qui affichait une mine gourmande en le détaillant de ses _beaux_ yeux à l'aspect bovin.

Les traits du Gryffondor se durcirent tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de lui d'une démarche qu'elle pensait chaloupée et sensuelle mais elle ne prêta pas attention à ce signe de tension et de méfiance.

« Enfin, je devrais peut-être dire… » continua-t-elle en se plantant devant Harry en haussant un sourcil qu'elle voulait séducteur. « Enfin libre pour moi ! »

Pansy posa ses paumes sur le torse du Survivant qui se dégagea aussitôt, l'air dégoûté.

« Ne me touche pas, Parkinson ! » siffla-t-il avec mépris.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se coller de nouveau à lui – sans succès. « Tu n'es plus sous contrat avec Snape ! Tu n'es plus sa bonne à tout faire donc il n'a plus d'autorité sur toi autre que professorale et puis… n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai une certaine autorité sur toi Potter ! Je suis préfète… si je le voulais, je pourrais améliorer ta vie… ou la pourrir. C'est à toi de décider » finit-elle avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

« Laisse-le tranquille Pansy ! » cracha alors Draco Malfoy qui avait tout entendu. « Potter est gay ! »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'insurgea tandis que la Serpentard poussait une exclamation étonnée et horrifiée « Je ne suis pas g- ! »

Un coup d'œil mêlé d'ironie et d'alerte fut envoyé par Draco lui signalant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne voulait plus être harcelé par Pansy et Harry se tut.

« Mais je croyais qu'il était bi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant le Survivant d'un air suppliant, l'implorant indirectement de lui dire qu'il était aussi intéressé par les femmes.

Harry était soufflé par cette conversation qu'il n'avait pas voulue. L'école entière s'intéressait-elle à sa vie intime ? Et surtout connaissait-elle tout de son inclination sexuelle ? Cependant, malgré sa stupeur, il garda un visage neutre et prit une longue inspiration pour être capable de répliquer aussi calmement que possible.

Toutefois, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question silencieuse pour ni mentir, ni dire la vérité, il répliqua sèchement « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires et je ne suis pas intéressé par toi Pansy ! Et je ne le serai jamais donc ce n'est pas la peine d'user ta salive – de toutes les manières que ce soit – avec moi ! »

L'étudiante redressa sa tête dans une attitude de fierté blessée et se retourna en marmonnant dans sa barbe ce que Harry pensait être des insultes à son encontre. Puis, elle s'en alla à pas rapides sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil en arrière.

Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Malfoy pour lui lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement avant d'escompter s'en aller à son tour et vit que le blond jubilait encore de sa dernière réplique à Parkinson.

Se sentant certainement épié, Draco fit brusquement face à Harry qui fut déconcerté par la rapidité du changement d'expression qui s'opéra sur le minois de celui-ci. De goguenard et méprisant par la jalousie, il était passé à un air intéressé et quelque peu cajoleur.

« Alors » commença-t-il en fixant son ancien ennemi avec intensité tout en s'approchant de lui. « Granger t'a parlé de moi ? »

Harry demeura quelques secondes interdit avant de se reprendre « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Malfoy ? Aurait-elle eu quelque chose de spécial à me dire ? »

Devant cette réponse, le Serpentard perdit instantanément de sa superbe et, en voyant son assurance quelque peu s'effriter, Harry en conçut une certaine satisfaction froide. Néanmoins, il dût bien vite se résigner à partir sur un terrain où il ne voulait pas s'aventurer lorsque son vis-à-vis se détourna un bref instant vers Hermione qui était encore attablée devant son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, pour la détailler de son regard gris, méprisant et vengeur.

« … A part peut-être le fait que tu lui aies demandé d'interférer en ta faveur pour que je sorte avec toi, ce que je peux qualifier de quantité négligeable ! » poursuivit le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs, d'une voix monocorde mais hautaine.

Draco le fixa de nouveau, jaugeant ses paroles. Puis, il soupira.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça ! » commença le blond en parlant sans aucun doute possible de Hermione. « Nous avions conclu un marché, tu sais… J'embrassais sa répugnante petite bouche pour rendre jaloux la stupide Weasel et elle, elle devait te parler de moi, te faire valoir mes mérites, te montrer que tu pouvais m'avoir quand tu voulais et où tu voulais… » continua Draco en permettant à ses prunelles d'errer sur le visage qui hantait ses rêves érotiques depuis des mois. Il en mouillait ses draps toutes les nuits et Harry était le moindre de ses gémissements. Il était tellement beau que toute l'école devait avoir, un jour ou l'autre, fantasmé sur lui – fille comme garçon. Homosexuels, bisexuels comme hétérosexuels. Il en était certain.

Draco s'approcha de Harry à le coller et ne laissa pas son ennemi fuir sa proximité tandis qu'il ajoutait « Cela tient toujours ! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je suis à toi… Et tu seras à moi… Potter, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais bander ! »

A ces mots, Harry sursauta et essaya à nouveau de se dégager de l'autre mais Draco était tout aussi fort que lui et le désir – qu'il sentait battre contre sa cuisse – ne le rendait que plus entreprenant.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé ! » gémit Harry en posant ses paumes sur les épaules du blond pour le repousser plus fermement.

« C'est ce que tu crois maintenant ! » répliqua le Serpentard en parsemant le cou parfumé du brun de petits baisers mouillés. « Mais tu te trompes ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais toujours vierge… »

Harry fut tellement surpris par cette phrase qu'il en oublia un instant de lutter contre Malfoy. Comment savaient-ils tous ce genre de choses à propos de lui ?

Draco éclata d'un rire excité lorsqu'il avisa la question qui brûlait dans les iris verts. « Ce que tu peux être naïf, Potter ! Crois-tu qu'un mec aussi beau, célèbre et riche que toi peut passer inaperçu dans ce collège ? Pratiquement tous les élèves ici veulent te coller dans leur lit !… Et, apparemment, Snape aussi ! »

Le Gryffondor rougit mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit, « Ne me dis quand même pas que tu n'as pas remarqué tous les regards qui convergent vers toi quand tu rentres dans une pièce ! Ou les brusques gloussements des filles ! Ou les personnes qui, tout à coup, s'éventent ou dégrafent le haut de leur chemise parce qu'elles ont subitement trop chaud ! Ou les yeux qui te dévorent constamment, la bave aux lèvres ! Les brusques silences sur ton passage, le temps de te contempler puis l'éclatement de chuchotements appréciateurs ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais su que les crises de pleurs ou les évanouissements de filles devant toi étaient justement dus à ta présence ! Tout le monde le sait ! Et tout le monde s'intéresse à ta vie sexuelle… ou plutôt à ton manque de vie sexuelle… ce à quoi je pourrais facilement remédier… »

Malfoy recommença à lui embrasser le cou, dérivant peu à peu vers la bouche rouge et tendre mais Harry le repoussa tant et si bien, cette fois-ci, qu'il réussit à se dégager de l'étau qu'était le corps du Serpentard, juste avant que Blaise Zabini ne les siffle, l'air goguenard.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Malfoy grogna et rétorqua à son ami « Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Blaise et va t'occuper de Londubat ! »

« Neville ? » murmura Harry, très surpris.

« Oui, Neville ! » lui répondit le blond en se tournant vers lui. « Ne savais-tu pas que Blaise en pinçait pour Londubat ?… »

« Tais-toi, Dray ! » siffla l'autre Serpentard en crispant ses poings.

« … Et Blaise m'a même demandé de coucher avec eux deux rien que pour avoir Londubat dans ses bras… »

« Arrête Draco ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix sèche en s'approchant de son camarade de dortoir. « Laisse Neville en dehors de ça ! »

« … Mais ce que Blaise n'a pas encore compris, c'est que Londubat en pince également pour lui ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, totalement déconcerté cette fois-ci, et fut bientôt imité par Blaise qui pâlit brusquement avant de rougir.

« Quoi ? » fit Blaise.

« Blaise, franchement, si tu n'as pas vu que Neville était amoureux de toi et ne veut que toi dans son lit, je vais croire que tout le monde est aveugle dans cette école ! Je ne sais pas d'où t'es venue l'idée qu'il pourrait être attiré par ta proposition si je me joignais à vous parce que je peux te dire qu'il ne me désire pas du tout… et moi non plus… » conclut-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry tandis que Blaise, tout à coup déterminé, faisait demi-tour et retournait dans la Grande Salle, vers la table des Gryffondor.

« J'en reviens pas ! » laissa échapper Harry qui… n'en revenait pas. « Neville et Blaise ! »

« Et Harry et Draco ! » ajouta le blond en ayant l'intention de reprendre le Survivant dans ses bras mais en fut empêché par tout un groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui, ayant fini leur petit déjeuner, s'apprêtait à se rendre dans leurs salles de classe respectives.

Bientôt, une petite marrée humaine se forma et Draco perdit de vue l'objet de ses pensées qui avait profité de la cohue pour s'esquiver.

« Bordel ! » jura Malfoy en tapant du pied. Un instant plus tard, il rejoint Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots, sans s'apercevoir que Pansy le regardait avec dégoût. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle avait assisté à toute sa scène de séduction et qu'elle escomptait lui faire payer. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution : Snape !

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Maugrey Fol Oeil regardait son grand ami, Albus, engloutir un nouveau marshmallow surprise au citron-miel et il se posait des questions.

« Albus, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de prise de sang ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers son ami, de la méfiance dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je me disais que tu es toujours vaillant mais que j'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué ces temps derniers ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais la semaine dernière quand on dansait le French Cancan avec les robes de Sibylle ! Ni quand tu te plaignais de ta jambe de bois qui t'empêchait de faire le grand écart alors que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas ta jambe qui était trop raide !… »

« Albus ! »

« Je parlais de ton dos ! »

« Mmh ! » fit Alastor en se frottant les reins. « Nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes maintenant Albus et je réitère ma question : as-tu fait des analyses récemment ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » grimaça le directeur de Poudlard.

« Tu pourrais peut-être en faire juste une pour un simple contrôle ! » lui suggéra le vieil auror en voyant son ami s'arrêter de mâcher pour le fusiller du regard. Il lui avait même semblé qu'Albus serrait un peu plus fort contre lui son paquet de bonbons. « Je vais appeler Pompom ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Dumbledore comme il put, en s'étouffant à moitié. Mais le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale, Maugrey avait déjà lancé de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et appelait l'infirmière qui lui répondit.

« J'arrive dans une minute ! » répliqua Pomfresh lorsque Alastor lui eut demandé de venir dans le bureau d'Albus pour lui faire une prise de sang.

Dumbledore s'empressa alors de cacher les paquets de bonbons pleins ou déjà éventrés en vue d'être vidés. Il lança un sortilège de disparition instantanée aux papiers de bonbon qui jonchaient son bureau, le sol ou débordaient de sa poubelle et se rassit, le souffle court et pâle comme la mort.

« Traître ! » marmonna Albus en se passant une main tremblante sur son front moite.

Alastor n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, se dit-il en sentant la peur lui nouer l'estomac. Personne n'avait jamais su que sa forme épouvantard était une feuille médicale portant son nom et où un seul autre mot était encore écrit : Diabétique !

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva, une seringue à la main, Dumbledore s'évanouit.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de cours de potion, Harry pensait au tableau que Severus avait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Snape quelle était la signification de tous ces changements d'image, celui-ci lui avait dit d'y réfléchir par lui-même et maintenant, il la connaissait : le tableau reflétait les émotions de son professeur et cela le laissait perplexe.

Pourquoi Snape qui était toujours très secret sur sa personne avait-il acheté un tableau reflétant ce qu'il ressentait dans les moindres détails ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en place dans sa chambre sachant que lui, Harry Potter, allait y dormir pendant une semaine et donc aurait le temps de voir bien des choses ?

'Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?' se demanda le jeune homme en se remémorant la première image qu'il avait vue sur ce tableau et qui représentait un volcan en éruption.

Harry se sentit rougir tandis que la lumière se faisait dans sa tête.

'C'est le désir !' pensa-t-il en balayant du regard le couloir qui se peuplait peu à peu. Il espérait que l'obscurité ambiance cacherait la rougeur de ses joues, la brillance de ses yeux et le petit sourire qui ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres. 'C'était le premier jour de mon contrat, il devait jubiler !'

Il se souvenait également d'avoir vu une image d'un terrain incendié peu après. Ravagé par des flammes affamées. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'accentua.

'… Pareil ! Puissant désir aussi !… Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas… Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu autour de moi sans qu'il ait une érection… Contrairement à ce qu'il paraît être, il est bouillant !'

Harry émit un petit rire involontaire avant de se reprendre rapidement. Souhaitant en connaître plus sur les sentiments de Severus, il essaya de se rappeler de toutes les images qu'il avait vues et, au fur et à mesure de son analyse, son sourire ne le quittait plus.

'Cette fois-là, il y avait un chêne sur lequel était perché un oiseau… Le temps était magnifique et, en le regardant, on avait cette impression de paix et de joie… J'ai d'autant de mal à le comprendre qu'on venait de se disputer ce jour-là… et c'est Severus qui avait eu le dessus' se remémora-t-il en faisant la moue. 'Ca se trouve, il jubilait d'avoir réussi à gagner cette partie !… Il faudra que je lui en parle…' se dit-il en entrant dans la classe dont la porte s'était brusquement ouverte, tandis que les autres élèves arrivaient au pas de course.

Harry adressa un sourire éclatant à son maître des potions qui lui répondit brièvement d'un même signe.

Le jeune homme alla s'installer à sa place habituelle et les autres étudiants franchirent le pas de la porte pour rejoindre leurs places à leur tour. Snape put alors fermer la porte et se diriger vers son bureau.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion contraceptive classique » dit-il d'un ton glacial avant de prendre un air goguenard. « Nul doute que vous en aurez besoin si ça n'a jamais déjà été le cas ! Comme il vous l'a déjà été enseigné lors de votre cinquième année par le professeur Flitwick, il existe des sorts qui neutralisent le sperme aussi bien concernant les maladies sexuellement transmissibles que concernant la possibilité de fécondation. Cependant, les potions sont bien plus puissantes que les sorts et, surtout, sont actives à long terme ! Un enseignement plus informatif vous avait été donné et, théoriquement, tous les élèves ici présents devraient savoir qu'un sort neutralisant doit être renouvelé avant chaque rapport sexuel car, en aucun cas, ce sort n'est actif pour un deuxième rapport et… »

Une main s'était levée - que Snape prit en compte – et Grégory Goyle demanda, « Mais si on utilise un sort neutralisant… il n'y a plus d'érection ! »

Snape réprima le mouvement de lever les yeux au ciel tant la question était stupide et répliqua « Monsieur Goyle, nous ne sommes pas ici pour reprendre le cours d'éducation sexuelle qui vous avait été donné au début de votre cinquième année et je sais très bien que, chaque année, un cornichon dans votre genre pose cette question donc un professeur compétent y répond toujours. Essayez donc, pour la dernière fois, d'engranger cette information sous votre crâne épais. Non, monsieur Goyle, ce sort… ni la potion que vous allez préparer, n'a d'effet sur les réactions physiologiques des partenaires. J'ose espérer que chacun d'entre vous n'a jamais pensé que ce sort n'entraînerait quoi que ce soit et que vous n'avez jamais pris aucun risque, sinon, il s'agirait là d'une grande inconscience et je vous suggérerais d'aller en parler avec Madame Pomfresh ! Ceci étant dit, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que cette potion est très efficace et bien plus pratique dans certaines situations, cependant, elle n'est pas évidente à préparer. Elle est entre autres constituée du liquide aqueux se trouvant à l'intérieur des globes oculaires des dragons. C'est un produit rare donc cher mais, heureusement, il peut être dupliqué par magie selon des procédés méticuleusement et prudemment effectués. Les éléments qui composent ce liquide sont volatiles. S'ils se retrouvent dans l'air plutôt que dans votre potion, celle-ci sera sans effet ce qui ne vous protégerait en rien lors de vos rapports sexuels. Il est donc très important de suivre la recette à la lettre et de garder un œil sur les produits. Si le liquide aqueux a tourné au blanc, il est perdu ! Et si vous l'utilisez quand même, votre potion restera bleue ciel au lieu de devenir d'un mauve transparent. Maintenant que je vous ai mis en garde, vous pouvez venir chercher vos ingrédients ! »

Une heure plus tard, des douces volutes de fumée sortaient des chaudrons de chaque élève et ils tournaient régulièrement leur solution dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis dans l'autre.

« … Ta question était très amusante Goyle » ricana méchamment Pansy Parkinson en voyant approcher le maître des potions. « Car on sait tous que ça ne te servait à rien de la poser… tu n'as pas de petite amie pour avoir besoin de tester ce sort ! »

« Tais-toi Pansy ! » fit Goyle en serrant les lèvres.

« A moins que tu sois à la recherche non pas d'une mais d'un petit ami… comme Draco ! »

Malfoy releva les yeux de son chaudron et envoya un regard noir à la jeune sorcière.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Pansy alors mêles-toi de tes affaires ! » lui dit-il avant d'ajouter. « Et laisse Goyle tranquille ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » murmura la Serpentard en minaudant tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort d'excitation comme elle voyait que Snape était maintenant presque à portée d'oreille.

« Parce que tu essayes simplement de te venger de moi à travers lui ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil faussement interrogateur. « Et pourquoi souhaiterais-je me venger de toi ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas eu Potter ! »

« Mais toi non plus, tu ne l'as pas eu, te ferais-je remarquer ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! Il est à moi de toute façon ! Tu l'as entendu toi-même : il ne veut pas de toi ! Potter est gay et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette foule qui nous a séparé ce matin, il serait encore dans mes bras à répondre aux baisers dont il était si affamé tout à l'heure ! Ne va pas te mettre entre Potter et moi, Pansy, parce que tu n'arriveras à rien au final… sauf à t'humilier davantage. Ce soir, Harry sera dans mon lit et tu ne pourras rien y faire alors… »

« Monsieur Malfoy » appela une voix réfrigérante derrière le blond. « Je vous conseillerai de faire plus attention à votre potion au lieu de discuter avec Miss Parkinson ! Voilà qui fera dix points de moins à Serpentard et une retenue pour ce soir avec Monsieur Rusard ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils, étonné. Jamais Snape n'avait ainsi fait perdre de points à sa Maison et encore moins de lui donner une retenue à _lui_ – Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy !

'Il a entendu mes dernières paroles !' se dit-il avec appréhension. 'Il n'y a que ça qui puisse le faire agir comme ça !'

Draco lança un bref regard vers Harry – sachant que le maître des potions le regardait toujours et, pour se venger, il fixa le jeune Gryffondor avec une lueur de regret dans les yeux en haussant les épaules tout en faisant une mimique qui voulait dire 'Zut, Snape m'a collé une retenue donc notre rendez-vous sera reporté à plus tard.'

Harry fronça à son tour les sourcils, perplexe avant de secouer la tête légèrement en se retournant.

Draco réprima un sourire en avisant les poings fermés de son professeur, crispés le long de son corps raidi et tremblant de fureur. Le jeune blond n'avait pas besoin de regarder les yeux de Snape pour savoir qu'ils devaient être assombris par la rage et d'un intense éclat meurtrier.

Le cours se termina dans une lourde atmosphère de crainte du côté des élèves et d'extrême colère de la part de l'enseignant.

La clocha sonna et Snape aboya « Potter ! Restez dans mon bureau ! J'ai à vous parler ! »

Harry sursauta mais acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien vu qu'une chose étrange était advenue entre Malfoy et Severus mais il ne savait pas quoi… et pensait ne pas tarder à l'apprendre.

Lorsque la classe fut vidée et que la porte claqua, Snape poussa Harry contre le mur le plus proche et siffla « Qu'est-ce qu'il y entre Malfoy et toi ? »

Complètement déconcerté par cette question inattendue, Harry mit du temps à répondre – un temps que Snape ne supporta pas et vociféra, après avoir lancé à la salle un sort d'insonorisation, « Il est ton amant ? Ca dure depuis quand ? C'est lui que tu allais rejoindre lors de tes heures de pause ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était ton ami Ron que tu allais retrouver ! »

« Sev… » tenta Harry qui fut rudement secoué contre le mur, par les épaules.

« Tais-toi ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu me disais que tu étais vierge et moi, je te croyais ! Oh j'étais tellement heureux d'être ton premier ! Tu as dû bien te foutre de moi avec tes discours sur ton manque d'habileté ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu es bien trop beau, bien trop doué pour être totalement innocent ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pour te venger ? Tu voulais me faire payer les insultes que je t'avais lancées ou ma soi-disant haine envers toi ? »

« Mais non voyons ! » se défendit désespérément le Gryffondor qui avait l'impression de se faire entraîner vers un terrain dangereux où il ne voulait pas aller.

« Ne me mens pas ! » hurla Snape avec une fureur qui lui donnait l'air d'un dément.

« Mais je ne te mens pas ! »

« Depuis quand ? » hurla l'homme encore.

« Depuis quand quoi ? »

« Depuis quand es-tu son amant ? »

« Mais je ne suis l'amant de personne ! Il n'y a que toi dans… »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » cria Snape en crispant cruellement les doigts sur les bras de Harry qui restait immobile.

« Alors pourquoi me poses-tu des questions ? »

Cette phrase était tellement inattendue, aussi bien de par son sens que par le ton calme qu'avait employé le jeune sorcier qu'elle désarma Severus. Harry en profita donc aussitôt.

« Ecoute Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça mais je n'ai réellement jamais été l'amant de Malfoy… ni d'un autre ! Franchement, tu me vois dire oui à un homme qui a été mon ennemi depuis que j'aie mis les pieds ici ? »

« Tu m'as bien dit oui à moi ! » répliqua Snape d'un ton plus cohérent et calme malgré le tremblement de sa voix qui attestait encore du manque de maîtrise qu'il avait toujours sur lui-même.

« Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil ! Toi, tu es sorti du Mal pour venir vers le Bien tout en gardant ton masque de _méchant_ protéger ta couverture… pour me protéger ! Tu as espionné pendant des années en risquant ta propre vie ! Tu as sauvé la mienne à plusieurs reprises ! Je pensais te connaître et je me disais que tu étais l'un des pires salauds qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Je pensais que tu me détestais ! Et je voyais que tu te comportais presque aussi cruellement et injustement avec les autres et, malgré la disparition de Voldemort, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Je veux dire » ajouta-t-il avant que Snape ne prenne ses mots d'une autre manière que ce qu'ils signifiaient réellement. « Dans les cours, tu es presque toujours aussi froid. Tu as gardé ton côté injuste, partial presque en intégralité… même si je vois certains changements… et, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi avant mais… maintenant, je sais… »

« Tu sais ? » répéta un Severus décontenancé et légèrement effrayé.

« Oui ! Tu as un peu changé après la défaite de Voldemort mais tu as beaucoup changé envers moi – et un peu les autres – depuis une semaine. Tu es plus ouvert qu'avant, même si tu refuses toujours de répondre à la plupart de mes questions. Et je pense… je pense… » hésita-t-il en regardant Severus dans les yeux. « Que c'est parce qu'avant, tu ne voyais rien de beau en toi ! »

Snape relâcha l'étau autour des bras de Harry et se recula de quelques pas, le regard horrifié.

« Je pense que si tu t'es enrôlé dans le groupe des mangemorts, c'est pour plusieurs raisons mais l'une d'entre elles est parce que tu te détestais… tout comme Voldemort se haïssait. Attention, je ne fais pas de comparaison entre vous deux car vous n'avez rien à voir l'un avec l'autre mais, je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile et que tu as été maltraité par ton père. En entendant tes paroles, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il… ne t'aimait pas… et je pense que tu t'en aies voulu pour ça et… que tu t'es mis aussi à te détester pour ça… surtout que tu ne pouvais pas aider ta mère lorsqu'il la battait… parce que ton père vous battait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry avait horreur de faire cela mais il avait l'impression que ses paroles, au bout du compte, ferait du bien à l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait avec la même souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

« Tu t'es haïs pour des choses pour lesquelles tu n'y pouvais rien ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute Severus ! Et tu as voulu te faire encore plus de mal en rejoignant les mangemorts… même si ce n'est qu'une des raisons qui t'a poussé à rejoindre Voldemort. Tu ne t'ai jamais rien pardonné Severus mais il est plus que temps que tu le fasses ! Si tu as rejoint Dumbledore, c'était bien pour rétablir les choses qui n'allaient pas ! Tu n'es pas un homme cruel Severus, juste un homme blessé ! Et arrête de te haïr, arrête de te punir en nourrissant la haine des autres envers toi ! Arrête de penser que tu n'es pas capable de retenir quelqu'un ! Arrête de penser que n'importe qui, même Malfoy, est mieux que toi ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de penser que je pourrais succomber à n'importe qui, ce n'est ni flatteur pour mon ego, ni pour le tien ! »

Harry finit cette phrase avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti Severus ; je suis toujours vierge. Je ne ressens que peu de sentiments positifs pour Malfoy et je ne suis pas attiré par lui… ni par aucune autre personne que toi… Je veux que tu sois mon premier… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Snape et prit son visage entre ses paumes. Les yeux noirs le fixaient avec une intensité presque insoutenable.

« Je veux que tu sois mon premier » répéta-t-il avant d'ajouter en murmurant contre ses lèvres. « … Je crois… Je crois que je t'aime ! »

Harry embrassa la bouche fine avec douceur et dévotion, éprouvant la mobilité et la flexibilité des lèvres tendres sous les siennes… jusqu'à ce que Severus les entrouvre pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. L'étudiant gémit de délice tandis que sa tête lui tournait. Il sentait ses genoux fléchir un peu mais Severus lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le maintenir debout et continua à l'embrasser avec amour et désir.

Quelques minutes ou peut-être un siècle plus tard, ils s'arrachèrent tendrement des lèvres l'un de l'autre et restèrent ainsi, entrelacés, front contre front, souffle contre souffle, les yeux baissés et Severus ne dit qu'un mot.

« Merci ! » murmura-t-il.

Rien ne fut ajouté. Harry avait très bien compris que l'homme ne venait pas de le remercier pour son baiser mais plutôt pour sa libération.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Le soir-même, sur son canapé, Harry dans ses bras, Severus remerciait Draco de l'avoir mis dans un état de jalousie tellement intense qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Harry et… il jubilait également de savoir que le jeune Serpentard était en pleine retenue avec Rusard.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Harry en avisant la sourire carnassier qui déformait les lèvres de son compagnon.

« A tes jolies petites fesses ! » le taquina Snape.

Harry rigola et rétorqua « Je vous prenais pour un homme intelligent, Professeur Snape, et maintenant, je m'aperçois que votre esprit n'es occupé que par une seule et unique pensée, jour après jour et nuit après nuit ! Je dois vous avouez que vous me décevez beaucoup ! »

Snape sourit et répliqua « Ce n'est pas ce que vous et vos fesses disiez tout à l'heure ! »

Harry rougit et Severus ricana.

« A propos d'histoire de fesses, j'ai aperçu Blaise Zabini et Neville Londubat dans une position bien compromettante tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est bien ! » dit Harry sérieusement. « Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de fesses ! Ces deux-là sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« Je l'ai su ce matin ! J'ai entendu Malfoy le dire à Blaise ! »

« Malfoy ? » s'étonna le maître des potions. « Il devrait peut-être monter une agence matrimoniale celui-là ! » ricana-t-il tandis que Harry l'imitait, s'imaginant Draco écoutant les problèmes de cœur des uns et des autres et y répondant.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un certain don pour dénouer les problèmes de communication entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ! » ronronna le Survivant, en passant une main lente sur la rondeur ferme de la croupe de son futur amant.

Snape gémit doucement en fermant les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant des Maisons, j'ai une question pour toi ! »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi me vois-tu comme un Serpentard ? »

Severus rouvrit les yeux, perplexe.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Oui ! Je veux dire… dans ton tableau ! J'ai vu qu'il reflétait tes émotions ! »

L'homme sourit à cette constatation et embrassa brièvement les lèvres de Harry.

« Je suis fier de toi ! » dit-il avec sincérité mais comme Harry le regardait avec l'air de le prendre pour un fou, il ajouta « Je voulais que tu trouves tout seul la signification de ce tableau et tu y es arrivé ! »

« Pour quelle raison ? Je ne te suis pas ! »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te rendre la tâche trop facile ! Je voulais que tu fasses fonctionner tes méninges ! Je voulais que ce tableau t'intrigue et si tu as pris la peine de chercher ce qu'il voulait dire, ça veut aussi dire que j'aie réussi ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Ce n'est pas vraiment banal de ta part de laisser à la portée de tous un objet qui reflète tes émotions ! »

« Non seulement mes émotions mais aussi mes sentiments – qu'ils soient profonds ou superficiels – parfois, mon humeur et mes pensées, mes désirs… Ce tableau est comme la prunelle des yeux pour ceux qui savent le décrypter, il est le miroir de l'âme de la personne à qui il appartient ! »

« Je ne te comprends d'autant plus Severus ! Toi qui es toujours si secret… ! »

« C'est vrai, je suis secret ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'il reflète ! »

« Il n'y a que moi ? » demanda Harry en se redressant, étonné.

« Et moi ! » compléta Snape en étirant ses bras pour rapprocher à nouveau le corps chaud qui lui manquait déjà. « Je montre ce que je ressens seulement aux personnes que je _veux _! Et je voulais que tu vois ! A l'origine, ce tableau a été créé à mi-chemin entre le miroir du Riséd et les rappeltout. Contrairement au premier, il ne montre pas le plus cher désir mais il en reprend certaines similitudes : on peut voir l'aspiration du cœur, les désirs qui nous envahissent mais ceux-ci existent bel et bien. Avec le miroir du Riséd, tu peux tout voir : devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète, être couvert de richesse et de gloire ou encore être entouré de toutes les personnes qui nous désirons profondément ! Avec ce tableau, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Il ne montre pas ton vœu le plus secret mais ce qui est concrètement à l'intérieur de toi ! Ainsi, la plupart du temps, tu pouvais voir une image aux couleurs chaudes, remplies de flamme, de lave ou d'étincelles car c'est la symbolique du désir et je voulais que tu saches combien je te désirais ! Il ne reflétait que ça au début… »

« Je comprends un peu mieux mais… pourquoi ton tableau est-il à mi-chemin avec le rappeltout aussi ? »

« Parce que, parfois, tu ne sais pas que tu ressens quelque chose et le tableau te le montre. Parfois, tu ne sais pas que tu penses une autre chose et tu as la preuve de cela dans l'image qu'il renvoie. Il fonctionne un peu comme le ferait une profonde introspection, une communication entre l'inconscient et le conscient… ça peut-être très utile parfois… mais d'autres fois, ça peut être aussi très dangereux… »

« Dangereux ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a des choses que tu n'es pas prêt à t'avouer ! Il y a aussi, parfois, des choses que tu peux mal interpréter. Il faut être méfiant avec la plupart des objets magiques, surtout lorsqu'ils révèlent des choses qui demeurent habituellement secrètes.

« Et tu me l'as montré pour que je vois l'étendue de ton désir ? » s'étonna Harry. « Parce que je crois que c'était inutile, tu sais… rien que le fait de me sauter dessus à tout va et de me montrer ton érection dès que tu le pouvais étaient très révélateurs ! »

Snape éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » s'excusa-t-il en étouffant progressivement son accès d'hilarité. « Je voulais que tu penses à moi comme je pensais à toi… aussi souvent ! Je voulais que tu sois intrigué par moi autant que je l'étais pas toi alors j'ai employé tous les moyens que je connaissais mais ça a toujours tourné plutôt autour du sexe mais tu me rends fou, Harry ! Je te désire depuis trop longtemps ! Tu es devenu un homme trop beau pour que je puisse te laisser tranquille ! »

« Avec tes paroles, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois que le côté physique… »

« Beau aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur et ça, je l'ai toujours pensé ! J'aime ta personnalité… même si tu es parfois trop naïf ! Et trop sensible… et trop impulsif… et trop… »

« C'est bon ! Je crois que j'aie compris là ! » bougonna Harry tandis que Severus éclatait à nouveau de rire.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne put rester longtemps vexé en entendant le rire de son partenaire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi souvent et cela lui faisait plaisir. On aurait dit que Severus s'était enfin pardonné et qu'il se permettait enfin de vivre. La pensée donna du baume au cœur de l'étudiant.

« Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi me voyais-tu comme un Serpentard ? »

Severus hésita à répondre pendant une seconde puis se lança « Je voulais que tu sois tout à moi ! »

« Euh… » fit l'étudiant en haussant un sourcil. « Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport ! Aucun des Serpentard n'est tout à toi à ce que je sache ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » grogna Snape avec vivacité et en prenant les mains de Harry dans les siennes avant de le regarder avec avidité. « Je voulais que tu sois dans ma Maison, près de moi ! Que je sois _ton_ directeur ! J'aurais voulu être celui qui aurait détenu le plus grand pouvoir sur toi ! Celui qui aurait été responsable de toi ! Celui à qui tu aurais pu te confier – pas d'une manière amicale bien sûr – mais qui aurait été la réponse à tout ! J'aurais voulu que tu viennes me chercher lors des conflits avec d'autres élèves ou professeurs ! Celui qui aurait dénoué les situations dans lesquelles tu te serais infailliblement trouvé ! J'aurais voulu avoir le plus de contacts possibles avec toi ! J'aurais voulu que tu appartiennes à ce que je _gouvernais_, si tu me permets l'expression ! »

« Tu me voyais comme ça avant ? »

« Tu veux dire… quand tu es arrivé dans l'école ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Snape répondit « Non ! Quand tu es entré à Poudlard, je te voyais comme le fils de James même si tu m'intriguais tout autant mais pour d'autres raisons… mais lorsque tu as grandi… là, j'ai commencé à te vouloir ! Je dois bien t'avouer que lorsque nous pratiquions les cours d'occlumency, de te voir par terre à quatre pattes devant moi m'avait donné des idées mais c'était plus dans le cadre d'une humiliation qu'autre chose… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai plus les mêmes pensées maintenant !… Mais je n'ai ressenti les premières réelles étincelles du désir qu'à partir de ta rentrée en sixième année ! Tu avais tellement changé ! Tellement grandi que j'ai eu plusieurs érections pendant le banquet… »

Snape ricana tandis que Harry prenait une belle teinte cramoisie.

« C'est ce soir-là que j'aie décidé que tu serai à moi un jour ou l'autre. C'est aussi ce soir-là que j'aie commencé à te voir en Serpentard tout en sachant que tu étais un Gryffondor et que tu n'étais pas réellement à moi. Lorsque Miss Granger a réalisé sa vente aux enchères, j'ai vu là l'occasion de m'approprier ta personne ! C'était le prétexte idéal pour me donner l'illusion que tu m'appartenais ! Je voulais te marquer à moi et je le veux toujours ! »

A ces mots, Harry frissonna de désir. Lui aussi avait envie d'être marqué du seau de Severus… tout comme il avait envie de marquer l'homme du sien.

« Et pour le tableau » dit Harry avec difficulté, pensant qu'il valait mieux reprendre un sujet moins brûlant. « Un jour, j'ai vu une image où il y avait un chêne… »

« Ca me représentait moi ! » répondit Severus avant que Harry ne puisse posée son entière question. « Et l'oiseau d'aspect tropical posé dans un nid sur une des branches, c'était toi ! Vois-tu, le chêne représente la puissance, la solidité, l'éternel avec des racines bien ancrées dans le sol et l'oiseau, c'est l'être inaccessible et merveilleux qui peut s'envoler du jour au lendemain… mais tu t'étais fait un nid ce qui veut dire que tu restais avec moi. »

« En fait, tout ça signifiait que tu étais la stabilité… la fidélité ? » suggéra Harry tandis que Snape hochait affirmativement la tête. « Que tu étais l'être puissant sur lequel je pouvais compter, moi, petit oiseau infidèle ! Mais tu as un ego surdimensionné ! »

Snape éclata à nouveau de rire avant de rectifier lorsqu'il le put « En fait, tu représentais ma propre peur de te perdre ! Je suis plus âgé et plus expérimenté… moins beau aussi… »

« Mais il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, Sev… »

« … quand tu es une superbe créature qui a tout pour plaire et qui est jeune…

« … et je te trouve affreusement sexy ! » termina le Gryffondor.

« … tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et aller avec qui tu veux en me laissant seul… mais tu avais fait ton nid… Je gardais espoir quand même… Attends une minute… tu as bien dit que j'étais diablement sexy ? »

« Non, j'ai dit affreusement sexy ! » le taquina Harry. « Mais revenons à nos dragons avant que ton ego ne gonfle un peu plus ! Je tiens à te rappeler que je suis vierge et que si j'aurais voulu coucher avec quelqu'un, je n'aurais eu que l'embarras du choix ! »

Le regard de Snape s'assombrit de jalousie mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je ne serai jamais infidèle ! »

« Tu ne peux pas prédire ça ! »

« Si je le peux ! » contra le jeune homme. « Si j'étais à toi, tu irais voir ailleurs ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » rétorqua Snape avec véhémence. « Comment le pourrais-je alors que j'aurais l'homme le plus magnifique que j'aie jamais vu et je ne te parle pas seulement de beauté physique Harry ! Tu es tout ce que j'aie toujours désiré et maintenant, c'est ton ego qui va se mettre à enfler ! »

Harry sourit et baisa rapidement les lèvres de Severus avant de dire « Si j'aime la personne avec qui je suis, je ne serais jamais infidèle Severus… et il m'a semblé que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais tout à l'heure ! »

L'enseignant ne dit rien mais son expression était moins butée.

« Continue de me parler du tableau ! » ordonna doucement le sorcier à la cicatrice.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Quelle était la signification de la rose ? L'amour ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« En fait, tu étais souvent représenté dans les images… la rose… la couleur rouge, la cravate des Serpentard lorsque tu n'y étais pas toi-même ou alors une ombre aux cheveux décoiffés » sourit Snape avec tendresse. « Le noir, c'était moi, tout comme la couleur argentée… des Serpentard, tu comprends… parfois en retrait, parfois t'aspirant comme j'avais envie de t'aspirer en moi pour te garder toujours… »

« Tu es amoureux de moi ! » dit Harry tout à coup sans l'ombre d'un doute et Snape sursauta. Il restait muet.

« Tes paroles et aussi la représentation constante de moi : tu es amoureux de moi ! La rose et la couleur rouge sont des symboles de passion et d'amour ! Tu pensais toujours à moi… c'est… c'est comme si j'étais ton obsession et le fait de vouloir toujours êtres avec moi et même de m'aspirer… Severus, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

Le professeur se détacha brusquement du corps de Harry et se leva vivement du canapé pour faire quelques pas.

« Tu veux du thé ? » demanda-t-il, faussement à l'aise.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant la dernière image que j'aie vu du tableau ! » jubila le Survivant.

« Tu ferai peut-être mieux d'arrêter de penser au tableau, Harry ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas bon d'accorder trop de crédit aux… »

« Le fond était noir ce qui te représente… peut-être aussi la noirceur que tu pensais être ton âme… peut-être aussi la mélancolie… la conscience morose de ne pas me posséder alors que… »

« Je vais me faire un peu de thé ! » s'exclama Severus en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cuisine mais Harry le suivit et continua son analyse « Je pouvais distinguer les contours d'une silhouette sombre recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules… c'est ce que je me suis dit ! Et je savais que c'était toi ! …C'était le jour où le contrat prenait fin, le jour où je partais ! La pluie a commencé à tomber fortement… c'étaient des larmes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pleurais intérieurement ! Et le sang ! Tu saignais de me voir partir ! Tu es amoureux de moi ! » conclut-il triomphalement.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre un whisky ! » fit Severus en ne regardant pas Harry.

« Voyons Sev ! Tu sais bien que tu ne bois pratiquement jamais d'alcool et, de toute façon, tu n'as pas de whisky ! »

« Alors, je vais m'en payer un au trois balais ! J'y vais ! »

« Sev, l'amour n'est pas une menace ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me fuir comme ça ou de fuir tes sentiments ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

« Je ne fuis rien ! » nia-t-il avec fermeté.

« Qui veux-tu convaincre ? Moi ou… _toi _? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Harry ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! D'ailleurs, il y a un moyen de te prouver le contraire ! »

Suspicieux, Severus releva les yeux et les fixa intensément dans ceux de Harry.

Le jeune homme commença sa course avant que Snape ait pu lui crier non.

Harry se dirigeait en courant vers sa chambre et le maître des potions ne savait que trop ce que son petit ami risquait d'y voir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était mis à courir après lui pour le rattraper et le stopper. Severus sortit sa baguette.

« Non, Harry ! »

Mais ce dernier avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volée et fixait l'image qui se trouvait presque face à lui.

Severus lança le sort, en Latin, qui interdisait au jeune homme l'accès à son âme et le tableau devint un miroir ordinaire qui ne reflétait plus que la décoration sobre de la chambre de son propriétaire.

« C'est trop tard ! » s'exclama Harry avec triomphe. « Je l'ai vu ! »

Snape grogna et tenta la fuite mais le jeune homme savait comment le retenir.

« C'est ça, enfuis-toi ! » lança-t-il avec nonchalance. « Mais, d'abord, donne-moi l'autorisation de me servir de ton lit ! Tout ça m'a tellement excité qu'il faut absolument que je me touche ! Et autant le faire en étant confortablement installé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aux mots « excité » et « me touche », Severus s'était figé. Il se tourna vers Harry avec une mauvaise volonté évidente et Harry eut confirmation que le cerveau se trouvant en dessous de la ceinture avait bel et bien pris le contrôle de celui qui était dans la tête de son professeur. Il ricana et n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'allonger sur le lit et déboutonner les attaches de son jean délavé.

Snape se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fixés sur le membre raidi que son étudiant dégageait de sa prison d'étoffe.

Harry se mit alors à se caresser d'abord doucement en plongeant ses yeux tourmentés dans ceux de son compagnon, puis de plus en plus rapidement en murmurant des paroles entrecoupées comme « Le fond était rouge et noir ! » ou « les couleurs avaient l'air de fusionner ! » ou encore « Tu es amoureux de moi ! »

Au bord de la jouissance, Harry sentit sa main être rudement poussée de sa virilité. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, d'autres doigts fermes avaient pris possession de sa chair palpitante et satisfaisaient son désir ardent.

« Merci ! » le taquina Harry lorsque son souffle se fit plus paisible. « Maintenant, approches-toi, c'est à moi tour de me préoccuper du plaisir de l'homme qui m'aime ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Et encore un autre, Pompom ! Il en a caché jusque sous le perchoir de Fumseck ! »

« Oh, Albus ! » fit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton déçu en avisant le soixante septième paquet de bonbons que tenait Alastor Maugrey et qui avait été disséminé dans un endroit stratégique du bureau directorial. « Est-ce le dernier cette fois-ci ? Parce que ça fait un bon quart d'heure que nous nous posons la même question ! »

« Oui, c'était le dernier ! » dit Dumbledore, d'un ton peiné.

« C'est aussi la même réponse que vous nous donnez depuis ce même quart d'heure ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas en garder un ou deux ? » pleura le sorcier âgé d'une voix faible.

« Bonbons ? »

« Paquets ! »

« Non, bien sûr, mon cher Albus ! Vous avez un taux de glycémie sensiblement supérieur à la normale. Si vous ne voulez pas être diabétique, il faut absolument diminué votre consommation de sucre ! »

_Diabétique !_ Le mot exécré avait été prononcé ! Chaque année, Dumbledore donnait des subventions pour la recherche contre cette maladie. Il espérait bien qu'un jour, cette fatalité serait éradiquée de la Terre !

« Mais je croyais qu'il y avait des potions pour faire diminuer l'hyperglycémie ? » tenta le vieille homme avec un ton implorant.

« Oh il y en a ! » confirma la médicomage. « Mais toutes ne sont pas recommandées pour une personne ne votre âge ! Certaines ont des effets secondaires qui ne sont pas compatibles avec une profession comme la vôtre car elles entraînent une augmentation excessive d'énergie… pour quelqu'un qui effectue un travail de force, cela peut l'avantager mais pas quelqu'un qui reste une bonne partie du temps dans un bureau… »

« Mais je pourrais courir tout autour du parc… » suggéra Albus.

« Ce ne serait pas très prudent Albus ! »

« Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres ? »

« Si et je vais vous en donner une mais une potion n'est pas une finalité en elle-même ! Une majorité d'entre elles peuvent entraîner des dépendances et ce n'est pas une solution de vous gaver de sucre pour prendre une potion après ! Il vous faut un régime où le sucre est largement diminué. »

« Je crains de n'avoir pas bien entendu votre dernière phrase Pompom ! » mentit Albus.

« Et maintenant, je vais fouiller sa chambre ! » informa Maugrey.

« Traître ! » vociféra Dumbledore.

« Je vois que là, tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu Albus ! » sourit Alastor en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami de toujours qui ne répondrait certainement plus de ce nom pendant longtemps.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Jusqu'au jour de la remise des diplômes, Harry et Severus se rencontraient dans les quartiers de ce dernier et apprenaient à se connaître aussi bien dans leur personnalité que plus physiquement. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore franchi le stade de baisers profonds et mouillés, de caresses enflammées et osées et d'étreintes qui les laissaient chaque fois pantelants et brûlants.

Jusqu'au jour de la remise des diplômes, Albus n'avait plus parlé à Alastor.

Ce jour marquait la fin de la scolarité de tous les septième année et cela faisait bizarre à chaque élève de cette promotion de se dire qu'ils ne reviendraient plus – tout au moins en tant qu'élève - dans cet établissement. La plupart d'entre eux avait trouvé une place dans une université ou sur le marché du travail. Dans ce domaine, Harry ne faisait pas exception. Il poursuivrait ses études en alternance pendant quatre ans dans trois domaines : les charmes, la métamorphose et les potions.

Avec le ministère, il avait conclu un contrat stipulant qu'il lui serait donné des cours par de grands professionnels.

Le professeur Flitwick pour les charmes.

Le professeur McGonagall pour la métamorphose.

Et le professeur Snape pour les potions.

Un tiers de son temps serait dévoué aux études poussées avec ces enseignants.

Un autre tiers serait consacré aux propres recherches qu'il ferait en utilisant la magie blanche, l'ancienne magie, la magie des elfes de maison qui était parfois bien différente de celle des sorciers, ainsi que le potentiel bénéfique de la magie noire.

Et enfin, le dernier tiers serait constitué d'invention de ses propres sorts, potions et déviations de la métamorphose.

Tout cela l'intéressait au plus haut point et il savait qu'il aurait encore un contact avec l'école qui avait été sa maison pendant si longtemps et surtout qu'il serait toujours à proximité de Severus. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs proposé à Harry de partager son laboratoire pour ses recherches… ainsi que ses quartiers.

Le jeune homme avait accepté la première proposition mais n'avait pas donné de réponse pour la seconde. Il hésitait encore.

Une partie de lui avait très envie d'emménager avec Severus – d'autant plus qu'il gardait un bon souvenir de la période où il avait vécu une semaine avec l'homme – cependant, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait prendre son temps.

Il se savait aimé, même si Severus ne l'avait jamais encore avoué, et il aimait en retour. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et Harry ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Il allait réfléchir à la suggestion de son futur premier et dernier amant et verrait comment l'été se passerait étant donné qu'il allait le passer dans la maison de son compagnon.

Et peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait arracher à Severus les trois petits mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Et peut-être qu'aussi, il arriverait à lui soutirer l'information qui torturait sa curiosité : la forme animagus de son partenaire. Snape ne lui avait jamais dit ! Etait-ce qu'il avait honte ou son côté mystérieux voulait garder le silence ?

Il découvrirait tout ça, se promit-il.

Après tout, il avait tout l'été.

Il avait toute la vie.

**- FIN -

* * *

**

**NdA 2 : **Ze sais qu'il n'y a pas de lemon mais le chapitre fait 15 pages et je pense (je ne promets rien) écrire une courte suite plus tard (peut-être un épilogue). En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Bisous :)

PS : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, oui, je sais quelle est la forme animagus de Snape mais je ne peux pas vous la révéler pour le moment car cette idée, je l'ai depuis longtemps mais je veux la réutiliser dans une autre fic donc vous la connaîtrez quand même mais plus tard.


End file.
